Sonic - EG Friendship Games
by Sandstorm - Books
Summary: Sonic and his friends escape from Mobius's destruction and arrive back to the other world as their new home. But things are about to get worse. Villains from another world are on the way, but the mysterious heroes, Strike and Specter are there to help stop them. Will Sonic and his friends save his new home world before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

After Sonic and his friends had left Canterlot High, they had once again been living a fine life back in Mobius while missing their girlfriends. Sonic was missing Rainbow. Tails was missing Fluttershy. Knuckles was missing Applejack. Silver was missing Rarity. Manic was missing Pinkie, and Shadow was missing Sunset.

In the middle of Mobius, there wasn't anything that was going well. There were massive explosions and burning buildings. Many of species of Mobians were running and screaming in fear. Eggman was in his Egg Carrier laughing while launching missiles everywhere.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you all know what happens when you don't respect me!" Eggman said speaking over a microphone.

The Mobians screamed and tried to find places to hide. The Egg Carrier now began to fire lasers all over the land.

Sonic and his friends were watching all of this from Angel Island. They knew that Eggman was destroying their world.

"If he keeps this up, he'll affect the planet's core!" Tails said, "We have to get him to stop!"

"How is he even going to listen to us?" Knuckles asked, "He'll only do as he pleases."

"There's not enough time," Sonic said, "We have to leave."

"Yeah, and go where?" Silver asked, "There's nowhere to hide!"

"No," Shadow said, "He means we must leave Mobius and travel to another world before we're all done for."

"But where?" Manic asked.

Sonic sighed, "Our only option is Canterlot High. That's the only other world we can get to."

Tails sighed as well, "He's right. If we don't do something, all of things in Mobius will be gone, along with the planet."

"Then we must act now," Knuckles said, "We need the Chaos Emeralds."

"I've got them," Tails said as he pulled out a bag with all of the seven Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic picked up the blue and cyan emeralds, Knuckles held the red, Tails held the yellow, Silver held the white, Manic held the green, and Shadow held the purple. Then they all walked to the Master Emerald and focused their power. Soon, a white vortex appeared in front of them.

Sonic looked around all over Mobius for a moment, "Goodbye, Mobius."

But before Sonic and his friends even did anything, they saw the Master Emerald glowing. Then they all heard a male voice coming from it, "I am the voice of the Master Emerald. I understand you six need your race to survive. I will give you six each most of the power from the Chaos Emeralds and transfer it to you. That way, you each be able to use your super forms easily whenever needed. You will also be given a few new abilities you've never used before. For the remaining energy, give the emeralds to your girlfriends each, and they'll be able to harness their Chaos Ranger powers again."

Then the Chaos Emeralds started glowing. Bright colors of energy from each of the emeralds transferred to each of the Mobians. Now the emeralds only had a small amount of power left.

"Remember, use your new powers wisely," the Master Emerald said, "And you will always use them if you truly need them."

"Thank you, Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

With that, Sonic and his friends jumped into the vortex with the Chaos Emeralds and the vortex disappeared.

Somehow, Eggman saw this. "They're going back to their friends?" he asked confused.

Then he noticed that the entire planet suddenly had large holes with lava shooting out. Now he had realized what he had done to the world, "Oh, no…"

From Mobotropolis, Sonic's mother Queen Aleena, his sister Sonia, Amy, and even Sally were seeing the world coming to an end.

"This is it," Amy said, "This is the end."

"We're all doomed," Sonia said.

"No," Sally said, "Sonic, Manic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, and Shadow have gone to another world. They are the Mobians who will survive."

Aleena just looked at all the exploding as she said, "Make a better world then ours, my son, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Out in space, Mobius shook more and more until it glowed brightly and then… **_KA-BOOOOOOMMMMM!_** The entire planet had exploded and its pieces spread out everywhere throughout the galaxy. That was it. Mobius was gone. And so were Eggman, and everyone and everything else that Sonic loved and cared about. Now he, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver, and Manic were the only Mobians left to survive.

In the other universe, a teenage girl was running down the sidewalk towards Canterlot High School. She had yellowish-orange skin, bright red and bumblebee-yellow hair, and aqua greenish-blue eyes. She was wearing a greyish black biker jacket with merigold highlights on the center of the upper arms, a mint green shirt a merigold orange-clear skirt and tightfitting fern green pants, and small greyish black heel boots with merigold highlights. Her name was Sunset Shimmer and she was Shadow's girlfriend.

Sunset's shadow went across houses as she made some leaves fly a little with the wind she made from her running. She arrived at Canterlot High School, along with her friends.

"I got your text, Rainbow Dash!" Sunset said, "Did something come through the portal? Is Equestrian magic on the loose? Did Twilight come back with a problem that only we can solve? Have Sonic and his friends gotten themselves in trouble?"

"Has the giant cake monster covered all the cakes in the world of cake?" a blush pink skinned girl asked as she stuffed two cupcakes in her mouth. She had fuscia-strawberry pink fluffed up hair, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white shirt with a lavender pink heart at the middle and amethyst purple across the top of the shirt, a short sleeve cerulean blue jacket, a cerulean blue bracelet on each wrist, an amethyst bow around her waist, a lilac purple skirt with three balloons; two sky blue on the bottom with yellow strings and one sunflower yellow on the top with a blue string, and cerulean blue boots with white laces and pink bows on the top of them. Her name was Pinkie Pie and she was Manic's girlfriend.

"Um, not exactly," a cyan-blue colored skinned girl answered as she took out a blue guitar from her guitar case. She had rainbow hair, and pink magenta, violet eyes. She was wearing a short sleeve cerulean blue button up shirt over a white shirt with a symbol that looked like a white cloud with a primary colored lightning bolt on the chest, a bright fuscia pink and white striped skirt with tight-fitting black bike shorts underneath, a primary colored wristband on both of her wrists, and primary colored socks in cerulean blue converse style high top boots. Her name was Rainbow Dash and she was Sonic's girlfriend.

"Uh, I don't understand," Sunset said confused.

"Well, Sunset; I was just telling Rainbow Dash here that a broken guitar string doesn't really qualify as an emergency," a light orange skinned girl said in a western voice. She had blonde yellow hair tied up in a ponytail that fell to the middle of her back, a few specs of white on both her cheeks, and bright green emerald eyes. She wore a Stetson tortilla brown cowboy hat, a white jacket with shamrock green in the middle, a light denim blue jean skirt with a walnut brown belt with a ruby red apple-shaped buckle on the front, and tawny brown leather boots with a logo of three ruby red apples on each foot. Her name was Applejack and she was Knuckles' girlfriend.

"It totally does!" Rainbow said as she pulled her guitar away from Applejack.

"Really, Rainbow Dash! I was in the middle the middle of sewing a very complex applique on my latest frock," a pure white skinned girl said. She had slightly dark violet purple curly hair with a cerulean blue triple-diamond hairclip resting at front, and cobalt blue eyes. She was wearing a light pale blue shirt that had elbow-length sleeves, an iris purple skirt with three arctic blue diamonds, around her waist was an dark violet purple designer belt with a cerulean blue belt buckle, on both her wrists were bright golden yellow bracelets, she was also wearing long violet purple boots with iris purple outlines at the top and a arctic blue diamond centerpiece on each boot. Her name was Rarity and she was Silver's girlfriend. She even had her red designer glasses and a measuring tape for making clothes.

"And I was just about to tuck everyone in for the night at the shelter. Now we'll have to start stories all over again," a cream yellow skinned girl said while patting a white bunny on the head in her arms. She had long and bright pink that fell to her waist with a white butterfly hairclip in it, and she had teal blue eyes. She was wearing a white tank top, a grass-green skirt with a few butterflies; two blush pink and one magenta pink, and grass green boots with a white design on the feet and magenta pink knee socks with white dots. Her name was Fluttershy and she was Tails' girlfriend.

"Why would you send all of us an emergency text for a guitar string?" Sunset asked Rainbow a little annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Well, I was going to pony up and show our fans some awesome guitar licks," Rainbow said pointing at the crusaders Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo who were waving, "but I kinda need all six strings to do it. Got any extra?"

All the other girls signed. Sunset took off her backpack and took out one of her spare guitar strings. She handed it to Rainbow, "Here, but everyone finished practicing for the day. I'm pretty sure all the music rooms are locked."

"No problem! The acoustics in the hallway are perfect for power chords," Rainbow said as she strapped the string on her guitar and played a guitar chord, "Come on. Let's go!"

Sunset just smiled. The others went into Canterlot High and Applejack asked, "You comin' Sunset?"

"I'll catch up in a bit," Sunset answered.

Applejack walked into the school while Sunset sat down on the stairway. She took her book out of her backpack and a pen and began to write a message to Princess Twilight, _"Dear Princess Twilight. How's life treating you in Equestria? Any cool new magic spells? It's been pretty quiet here at CHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still pony up when we play music, which Rainbow Dash just loves to show off. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Oh, and we're all hoping that our boyfriends from Mobius come back and hang out with us. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."_

While she was writing, a white bus stopped in front of the Wondercolt Statue and out stepped a girl wearing pale purple pants and a pale cyan hoodie with the hood over her head. As the bus drove away, the girl took out what appeared to be a scanning device. She approached the statue, scanned it at the front, and the arrow on the device pointed at the green, meaning it was normal. Then the girl walked around and when she was at the back, the arrow was on the red. She placed her hand on the statue and saw a small amount of blue energy coming from where her hand was touching it.

Sunset heard a weird sound and looked up. She saw the stranger touching the statue while holding a device in her hand. "Hey!" she called out.

The stranger turned around and saw Sunset.

"What are you doing?" Sunset asked.

Then the girl started to run away. "Wait! Stop!" Sunset said as she ran after her.

Sunset was about to cross the street, but then stopped as a car drove by honking the horn at her. The stranger swung around a pole and got into another bus heading towards the city. Sunset came to the other side of the road and said as she put her finger on her chin, "Who was that?"

Sunset then walked back to the school and entered the doors. But she didn't know that a white vortex portal opened up in the sky, or that two teenagers were watching the entire time and then sneak away.

Back in the bus, the girl sat down on a chair and removed her hood to reveal her face. She had lavender skin, purple hair tied up with two streaks; one darker purple, and the other pink, and she also had black glasses. It was Twilight, but the Twilight of this world. She sighed as she leaded back against the chair while the bus drove to the city.

Later, the bus stopped in front of a school known as Crystal Prep. Twilight came out of the bus and walked into her school. She went through the halls until she found a door that led to a lab. When she came inside, there were many types of scientific machines and supplies. There was also a Bristol board on the wall with many pictures of what had been happening ever since the very beginning of this story! Twilight put a picture of the statue with a question mark on it onto the board and put a pin that had a red string on the top.

Twilight opened her device and removed some of the wires. She slowly and carefully built a small round device. When she was finished, the device closed itself and had a glowing star symbol on the top.

Later, at Canterlot High, students were reading books and searching on the computers in the library. Sunset and the others were together talking about Sunset's discovery.

"She was doing something to the statue. Or was going to," Sunset said as she walked back and fourth.

"Do you think she came through the portal to Equestria? Or maybe from Mobius?" Fluttershy asked as she patted her bunny on its head.

"No, I'm pretty sure I would have noticed that," Sunset said, "I think she was from over here."

"Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another magical so-and-so bend on world domination coming over from Equestria. And of course, our super-powered boyfriends from Mobius," Applejack said as she winked at Sunset, making her smile.

"Agreed!" Rarity agreed, "I have no interest in another fight against the powers of evil magic and chaotic powers. The wear and tear on my wardrobe is just too much to keep up with. I'm even planning on making a sweater for my dear, Silvy, where he comes back."

"Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal. Don't you want to know what she was up too?" Sunset asked.

Fluttershy shuddered, "Oh, I don't even want to guess."

"Well, you don't have to. Because I've totally figured out who it was," Rainbow said with a book in her hand.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie said as she got in Rainbow's face with a few books and asked, "A nighttime statue cleaner? A magical portal maintenance maintainer? A gardener?"

Rainbow pushed Pinkie away from her face, "Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city, and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to…"

She and the others said together, "Crystal Prep."

"Yep," Rainbow said, "With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd totally try to prank us by defacing the Wondercolt Statue."

"Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?" Sunset asked curiously.

"Because the Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are our biggest rivals," Applejack said.

"Because that's just what the students at Crystal Prep would do," Rarity said.

"Because even though they beat us at everything; soccer, tennis, golf…" Rainbow said flipping through the pages of the book in her hand.

"They still have the gloat!" Rainbow finished shoving the book in Sunset's face showing a picture of the horse of the Wondercolt Statue looking like a clown.

"Seems kind of silly to me," Sunset said as she lowered the book away from her face.

"Silly?!" the other girls asked shocked.

"So, I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly too," Rainbow said depressed.

"Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of evil magic," Sunset said.

"No, we'll be fighting against a school full of meanies," Fluttershy said placing her hand on Sunset's shoulder, "Not everything has to be magical to be important, not even with chaotic powers."

Sunset scratched the back of her head, "You're right. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal."

"Oh! That's putting it mildly, Darling," Rarity advised, "They're still revamping the playing field in preparation."

"I just don't understand why there's this big rival reap," Sunset began, "Aren't the Friendship Games supposed to be about our two schools getting along?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything," Applejack said while holding Rainbow's wrist that still had the book.

"Not anymore!" Rainbow said as she threw the book aside, "This time, things are gonna be different."

"What do you mean?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, you'll find out," Rainbow answered.

Later, in the gym, all students were sitting in chairs while other were in the bleachers on the other end of the gym. Principle Celestia and Vice Principle Luna were onstage.

Principle Celestia spoke on a mice, "As I'm sure you all know, tomorrow Canterlot High School will be hosting our fellow students from Crystal Prep Academy as we join together in the spirit of excellence, sportsmanship and fidelity to compete in the Friendship Games."

Everyone gave a slow applause and just murmured. They all had a hunch they were going to lose.

"Since the games only happen every four years, I'm sure you're all curious what goes on," Celestia said.

"You mean, other than us losing?" Flash called out.

Celestia and Luna both gave a look, until Celestia continued, "And THAT is why I've asked Rainbow Dash to come up and give you all a little um, context."

Rainbow took the mice from its pole, "Thank you, Principle Celestia."

She cleared her throat, "Ahem. I know a lot of you might think there's no way we can beat a fancy school like Crystal Prep at anything. Unless it's a losing to Crystal Prep competition 'cause we're really good at that! Agh. And I know that CHS has never won the Friendship Games even once."

"Oh, dear. I hope this speech isn't meant to be motivational," Rarity whispered to Sunset.

Rainbow continued, "Crystal Prep students are super-athletic, super-smart and super-motivated. But there's one thing they aren't! They aren't Wondercolts!"

The curtains behind Rainbow opened revealing a band of teenagers playing instruments while Rainbow began to sing.

 **(CHS Rally)**

 _Rainbow: We've fought magic more than once_

 _And come out on top_

 _There's other schools, but none can make those claims_

 _Na na na na na oh!_

 _Together we are Canterlot_

 _Come and cheer our name_

 _This will be our year to win these games_

Rainbow jumped off the stage and marched with the band following her.

 _Rainbow: We'll always be Wondercolts forever!_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _Cause we believe in the magic of Friendship_

 _And you know at the end of the day_

 _It is we who survive_

DJ took out a cord and plugged it into her music device and it began to play along, with rocking sounds. The music went through the wires into the speakers.

 _Rainbow: We're not the school we were before_

 _Yeah, we're different now_

 _We overcame the obstacles we faced_

 _With Canterlot untied, we'll never bow_

 _So get ready to see us in first place_

 _Everyone: We'll always be Wondercolts forever!_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _Cause we believe in the magic of Friendship_

 _And you know at the end of the day_

 _It is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day_

 _It is we who survive!_

 _Na na na na na na na!_

 _Wondercolts Untied together_

 _Na na na na na na na!_

 _Wondercolts Untied forever!_

 _Rainbow: We'll always be Wondercolts forever!_

 _And now our time has finally arrived_

 _Cause we believe in the magic of Friendship_

Rainbow soon began to pony up. She grew her pony ears, tail and wings.

 _Everyone: And you know at the end of the day_

 _It is we who survive_

 _At the end of the day_

 _It is we who survive!_

 **(End of song)**

Everyone cheered and whistled. They knew that they were going to win the Friendship Games. But then, they all stopped when they heard the main entrance doors to the gym opening. They looked and saw six male figures in the dark. They couldn't tell who they were.

"Hello, everyone," one of them said in a male voice that sounded really familiar to everyone.

Rainbow gasped, "Wait a minute, that voice… Sonic? Is that you?"

"Not just me," the figure said.

The six figures stepped out of the dark revealing what they looked like. Everyone gasped at their appearances. The first figure's skin was colored peach. He had admiral blue spiky hair with emerald green speed glasses in it, and possessing green emerald eyes. He _was_ Sonic, but the rest of his appearance was different. He was wearing an unzipped cobalt blue hoodie with scarlet red and gold yellow streaks on the sleeves while the sleeves were folded up to his elbows. There was some dark azure blue detail across the bottom of the hoodie and up the zipper. On the center of the arms of the hoodie was a symbol of a gold ring. Under the hoodie was a white shirt with his symbol on the chest. His lower half contained cerulean blue sweat pants with daffodil yellow streaks on the side of the legs, and scarlet red sneakers with gold yellow and white streaks on his feet. For accessories, he had a mocha brown bandana around his neck, on his hands were white fingerless gloves with white sports tape and a lapis blue wristband on each wrist, a bright silver guitar medallion necklace around his neck under his bandana, and a denim blue backpack with cheery red streaks and the same gold ring symbol on it on his back. He even had his Enerbeam device from his fight with Lyric on his wrist with a blue glow.

The second figure had peach skin as well, orange-yellow hair with specks of white on the tips, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a bumblebee-yellow short sleeve jacket with a two-tails logo on the back, a merigold orange long sleeve shirt, sepia tan pants, and crimson red and white striped shoes. He also had carob brown engineer goggles in his hair, white gloves on his hands, an Aegean blue bandana around his neck, and an Enerbeam device like Sonic's on his wrist, but the glow was orange. It was Tails.

The third figure had tan skin, purple eyes, and crimson red hair that went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a sangria red down vest with a garnet red hood over a cloud grey T-shirt, white fingerless gloves with two spikes on his hands, juniper green cargo pants with two pockets on each side of the legs, crimson red and tangerine orange shoes, and the same Enerbeam device as well, but the glow was red. It was Knuckles.

The fourth figure had peach skin like, crimson red eyes, and his hair was black with crimson red highlights. He was wearing an ebony black leather jacket with crimson red streaks on the arms over a charcoal black T-shirt, a silver dog tag with a strange symbol on it, ink black jeans with a crimson red and shadow grey kneepad on both of his legs, and crimson red, white and raven black hover shoes with bright gold rings. He also had pure gold rings on his wrists, ink black fingerless gloves, and what looked like an onyx black belt around his waist with two empty pistol holsters on both sides. It was Shadow.

The fifth figure had peach skin, his silver hairstyle showed five points to the top pointing up in the front and two long locks going down to his back while a few shorter points were in front of his forehead, and he had gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a short sleeve seafoam green sweatshirt with whitish grey fur lining around his neck and cyan blue streaks on the arms, a mint green shirt, pewter grey sweatpants, and lead grey boots with gold rings at the top and cyan blue streaks. He also had white fingerless gloves on his hands with the same symbols and rings as the ones on his boots. It was Silver.

The last figure had peach skin, chartreuse green hair that was in the look of a rock style, sky blue eyes, and a black earing in each ear. He was wearing an unzipped cherry red down vest over a white T-shirt, fern green pants with black streaks on the side of the legs, a mocha brown belt that had a pocket with oat tan drumsticks in it, and crimson red and white shoes. He also had a silver drum medallion around his neck, white fingerless gloves, and black and sliver spiky bracelets around his wrists. It was Manic.

Rainbow, Sunset, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity gasped, ran up to their boyfriends, and hugged and kissed them. Everyone cheered that their friends were back once again.

"It's so great to see you," Fluttershy said.

"Oh, we've missed you dears," Rarity said.

"And, you've all had a… costume change," Rainbow said looking over Sonic.

"What brings you guys here?" Pinkie asked.

Sonic and his friends frowned; making everyone else fell a little worried. Sonic was the first to speak, "Mobius… is…"

"What's wrong?" Rainbow asked.

"It's…" Sonic sighed, "Mobius is gone."

Everyone gasped in surprise. "What?" Rainbow asked shocked.

"You heard him, Rainbow," Tails said sadly, "Our home is history."

"Eggman destroyed our world, along with our friends _and_ himself," Silver said.

"We used the Chaos Emeralds to get here before Mobius blew up," Shadow said.

"And we're the only Mobians who survived," Knuckles said.

"Everyone and everything on our world is gone," Manic said.

"And now, we six are the only ones for our race to survive," Sonic said.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe that their heroes had lost their home. They all felt sad for them. Rainbow, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie all hugged their boyfriends feeling sorry for them. Their tears of joy turned to tears of sadness.

"Oh, you poor dears," Rarity said.

"I can't believe this," Fluttershy said.

"Our world may be gone, and we may be alone," Sonic began, "But we all have you girls."

The girls smiled and whipped their tears away. They then hugged their boyfriends again.

"So, what's going on here in CHS?" Tails asked.

"We were just having an assembly about the Friendship Games," Fluttershy said.

"Friendship Games?" Silver asked.

"It's a series of sportsmanship and other stuff for a competition," Rarity answered.

"That sounds interesting," Knuckles said.

"We'll talk more about that later," Applejack said, "Since y'all are here, you guys can probably each stay at our places."

The Mobians looked at each other and nodded. "We would love that," Manic said.

The girls smiled. Sonic and Shadow would stay with Rainbow and Sunset. Tails would stay with Fluttershy. Knuckles would stay with Applejack. Silver would stay with Rarity. And Manic would stay with Pinkie.

Everyone were too focused on their friends, no one saw those two teenagers from earlier were watching them through a vent in the ceiling.

"Strike, we know everything about them now," one of them said.

"Yes, but we can't talk to them just yet, Specter," the other said, "We need everyone else to leave first."

"Good point, good point," Specter said.


	2. Chapter 2

Later, after everyone went back to their classes, Rainbow winked at the leader of the band and walk up to her friends.

"Rainbow Dash, that was amazing," Fluttershy said, "Even I feel like we can win."

"I feel like my school pride is at an all-time high!" Rarity said excited.

"Is anybody else wondering how Dash ponied up without playing her guitar?" Applejack asked.

"I know, right?" Rainbow said, "It's probably because I'm so awesome!"

Sonic smiled.

"Maybe," Sunset said, "I mean, you _are_ awesome. But there's gotta be more to it than that, right? It's just seems so random."

"Not to disappoint you, Dash," Shadow said, "But I think she's right."

"Well, it would be nice if you kids could get a handle on it," someone said behind Sunset and Shadow. It was Vice Principle Luna.

"We'd like to keep magic and chaotic powers as far away from the Friendship Games as possible," Luna continued, "We don't want to be accused of cheating."

Sunset gave an upset face. Then Rarity spoke, "We don't need magic or the Chaos Emeralds to defeat those hoity-toity Crystal Preppers."

The other girls agreed. Luna then said, "Still. The Friendship Games are serious business. We don't want any surprises. Especially the kind that could cause us to forfeit."

Luna then turned to Sunset, "Sunset Shimmer, you came here from a world of magic. Perhaps you can get to the bottom of our magical development."

Sunset thought for a second and said, "I'll do my best."

Luna then said to Sonic, "As for you, Sonic, since your and your friends brought the Chaos Emeralds from your world, make sure that you keep them away of the games, or they could cause a problem."

Sonic nodded, "You got it."

Luna nodded as she then walked away. Rainbow then asked, "Okay. Anybody have any guesses what the events are gonna be?"

"Pie-eating? Cake-eating?" Pinkie asked take a pie and a cake out of her hair, and then collided them causing some of them to splatter around, "Pancake eating!"

"They won't even let us see what they're doing to the field," Applejack said as she wiped a bit of pink frosting from the cake off of her nose, "You think they'd at least tell competitors what they're competing in."

"It could be anything," Fluttershy said.

"Anything?" Rarity said, "How will I ever pick the right outfit?"

"I really want to help, but I think I'd better go focus on figuring out why Rainbow Dash ponied up," Sunset said, "See you later. Oh, and Shadow."

"Yeah?" Shadow asked.

Sunset gave Shadow a quick kiss, "It's really good to see you."

Shadow smiled, "It's good to see you too."

With that, Sunset left. "Seems like she's got everything under control," Pinkie said, "Nothing to worry about."

"I think you might need to take it back," someone said.

The group turned around and saw two figures behind the certain.

"What the-?" Tails asked.

"Stay where you are, you two," Knuckles said with his fists raised.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked.

"You don't know everything about _us_ , but _we_ know everything about _you_ … Sonic the Hedgehog," one of the figures said in a young male voice. The voice sounded really familiar to them.

"Wait a minute; have we met you before?" Shadow asked.

The two figures stepped out of the dark revealing what they both looked like. They were both teenage boys. One of them had macaroon tan skin, bright sapphire blue hair with diamond red highlights, and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing an unzipped navy blue short sleeve hoodie with light blue lightning detail. Under the hoodie was a stone grey T-shirt with the symbol of a sky blue ring and lightning bolt on the chest. His lower half contained azure blue sweatpants with pure white streaks, and he had gold parkour shoes with ruby red and cloud white streaks and detail on his feet. For accessories, he had lapis blue speed glasses in his hair, a denim blue bandana around his neck, white fingerless gloves with teal blue and gold yellow sports tape, and a ruby red wristband on each wrist. He looked a lot like Sonic.

The other boy had pure white skin, pure black hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a ghost white overcoat with a hood, as well as a stone grey shirt with what looked like black discs. His pants were ghost white sweatpants, and his shoes were high-tech looking. For accessories, he had what looked like a mask under his hood, and black fingerless gloves with dials on them.

"My name is Strike," the blue-and-red-haired boy said.

"And mine's Specter," the black-haired boy said.

"Wait, you two are those teenagers with those weird powers and came through that portal!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yes," Strike said, "We're finally ready to talk to you."

"Okay, hold on, first things first; how do you know my name, like from last time?" Sonic asked.

"We know all your names; Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Miles Tails Prower the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog…" Specter said, but was cut off.

"Enough," Shadow said in a dark voice as he formed yellow energy in his hands, making Strike and Specter put their hands in the air, "I think the part about the explaining needs to happen right about now. Now tell us, where are you from, and why are you here?"

"Listen to us," Strike said, "Specter and I have discovered something; this world is in danger."

"What other worlds are there other than this one, Mobius, and Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"When you battled against Eggman from the night of the Fall Formal, the energy of the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony combined together with our powers created a breach between our world and yours," Specter explained.

"I-I'm sorry, a breach?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, a portal, connecting this world with our Earth," Strike said.

"And just what precisely is your concern?" Tails asked.

"Remember when you fought against Darkness at the Battle of the Bands, Sonic?" Strike asked.

"Yeah, but what does _that_ have to do with _this_?" Sonic asked.

"Well, you struggled with some of his incredible powers, even when you went super, right?" Specter asked, "And of course, those other people with those strange powers, including Twilight and Fluttershy's look-a-likes?"

"Yeah," Sonic answered.

"Some of his powers _and_ those people were from our world," Strike said, "And my only guess is if they came here through the breach, Specter and I suspect there'll be more to follow us."

"Okay, so… Strike and Specter, how exactly do you know all of this?" Knuckles asked.

"Where we come from, we're meta-humans," Specter said, "Humans with super powers. I have the ability to turn to a ghost and phase through solid objects while I also have a powerful energy sword."

"As for me," Strike said, "I'm a speedster."

"I think you've told us that already," Rainbow asked.

"Yes," Strike answered, "Specter and I got these powers for an accident two years ago on our Earth. There was an explosion at a science laboratory known as O.M.E.G.A. Labs that had a particle accelerator. It released dark matter radiation through out our home city affecting humans and causing them to have powers in many different ways."

"Okay, so how did you get your powers?" Rarity asked.

"I was a scientist working on phasing technology," Specter explained, "The energy from the explosion fused my mask and my gauntlets to my skin. It took me a long time to figure out how to control them."

"As for myself, I was in my uncle's science lab and I was struck by lightning. I feel into a coma that lasted for months. When I woke up, I could run almost as fast as the speed of sound," Strike said.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Now how did you get here?" Silver asked.

"Before we arrived on your world, we were in a fight with our greatest enemies," Strike said, "My foe is a girl named Rainbine."

"My greatest foe is called Black Ghost," Specter said, "He's a complete jerk. He stole my tech to become like me. And he also works for a group known as the Claw. They're all criminals."

"Rainbine is… well…." Strike said, "She's really you, Rainbow Dash."

"What?" Rainbow asked surprised.

"Yes, and she's a speedster like me," Strike said, "But evil. She is an unstoppable cyborg with the eyes of insanity."

"Here, let us show you," Specter said.

Strike and Specter held out their hands and energy came out of their hands. The energy from Strike looked like a blue electric fireball while Specter's energy looked like a red flame. The energies combined and they formed a screen. The others looked at it.

The screen showed mountains and the sky was dark with clouds. Then suddenly two figures surround by aura appeared and two blurs of energy and lightning whooshed past them. One aura was red and the other was blackish purple. One of the blurs was green with green lightning and a rainbow blur behind it while the other was bright blue with blue energy and lightning from behind it.

"The red aura is Specter and the blue blur is me," Strike said.

"The purple aura and the green blur are our foes, Black Ghost and Rainbine," Specter said.

In the screen, Past Specter and Black Ghost kept throwing and catching each other's punches and attacks. Past Strike chased Rainbine all over the mountains. Then they came across a lake and skidded to a halt.

The Mobians and their girlfriends saw Rainbine's appearance. She looked just like Rainbow Dash, but her look was different from how they did to her. Rainbine's skin was pale-cyan, her ears had black robotic devices on them, and her irises were small. She was wearing a black skintight suit with no sleeves and bright green glowing streaks, and pure black shoes. She had pure black skintight fingerless arm-length gloves with bright green glowing streaks while her shoulders and the center or her arms were visible.

"Give it up, Strike," Rainbine said in a robotic voice, "You'll never be fast enough to stop me."

"Why don't we just put that to the test?" Past Strike asked.

"Glad you asked," Rainbine said smirking evilly.

Rainbine held her right arm out and suddenly a black arm cannon appeared on her arm. The Mobians and their girlfriends gasped at what they saw.

"What the heck did she just do?" Rainbow asked shocked.

"That's her arm cannon," Strike said.

Rainbine pointed her cannon at Past Strike. _BAM!_ A large bullet came out of the barrel and shot straight at Past Strike. Using his speed, Past Strike moved out of the way, and the bullet went past him and hit one of the mountains, blowing it up.

Black Ghost knocked Past Specter back a little. Black Ghost looked just like Specter, but with an exact opposite color scheme. His skin was pure black, his hair was pure white, and his eyes were blood red. His overcoat was ink black, his shirt was charcoal grey, his sweatpants were midnight black, and his gloves were ghost white. His tech was the same as Specter's.

"Your proto types are weak, Specter," Black Ghost said smugly, "Why not get better technology?"

"These proto types kept kicking your butt before. So why stop using them now?" Past Specter mocked back jokingly.

Black Ghost didn't find that very funny. He cracked his knuckles, "Let's see you handle this, then."

Black Ghost shot a giant laser bolt at Past Specter. Past Specter unexpectedly grabbed the bolt and threw it back at Ghost, knocking him down.

Black Ghost got himself up while groaning in pain and said, "Well, you learn something new everyday."

Past Strike then had blue electricity crackling around him as he then started running around in circles around Rainbine. He kept on getting faster and faster as his blur and energy grew and glowed bright.

"Come on!" Rainbine yelled in frustration.

In slow motion, Past Strike came to a halt as he swung his right arm out shooting a bolt of blue lightning at Rainbine. The energy made contact and hit Rainbine in her stomach. Rainbine screamed in pain.

Rainbine had fallen onto her knees. She growled, "You're gonna pay for that."

She then rushed right at Past Strike and kicked him in his stomach, causing him to fly back. Past Strike landed on his back, "Ouch."

Past Specter came and helped Past Strike get up, "Energy combo?" he asked.

"Energy combo," Strike agreed.

Pasts Strike and Specter started energizing their powers then shot a combined beam at Rainbine and Black Ghost. But Black Ghost and Rainbine did the exact same thing. As soon as the beams made contact, there was a massive explosion.

"What the-?" Past Specter said.

"That never happened before," Black Ghost said.

Then there was a bright flash of light in the sky.

"As our beams had made contact, it super energized… well, everything," Specter said.

"When we heard that explosion, we saw that the sky had split open," Strike said.

Back on the screen, the sky had a bright flash, and then a massive black hole had opened. It was the breach to the very world our heroes were standing on. The rocks were floating in the air and flying into the black hole.

"What the heck is that?" Past Strike asked.

"We have to get out of here, NOW!" Past Specter yelled.

Pasts Strike and Specter tried to run, but it was no good. Then they both realized that their feet weren't touching the ground. They were being pulled into the hole. Black Ghost and Rainbine watched them.

"Bet you five bucks it's an alternate dimension," Black Ghost said to Rainbine.

"Hilarious, Ghost, hilarious," Rainbine said rolling her eyes.

Rainbine grabbed Black Ghost's shoulder and used her speed to run before they could get sucked in.

Then the screen disappeared.

"And that's how we ended up in your world," Strike said.

"Having absolutely no idea where we were," Specter said.

"So, you both had been here since Eggman was defeated," Shadow said, "Why haven't you two come to see us before now?"

"Well, we're in a foreign world here, Shadow," Strike said.

"We didn't know you were here before the Battle of the Bands," Specter said.

"We didn't even know who any of you people were. It took us _all_ of this time to piece everything all together," Strike said.

"Well, that was a fun explanation," Specter joked, "Anyone know good fast food joints around here?"

Strike face palmed, "Your sense of humor is just getting worse by the minute, Specter."

"What?" Specter asked, "I'm actually hungry."

"So that's how you know our names," Rarity said in a serious voice with a serious look in her eyes, "You've been spying on us."

Specter then said, "But to be fare, _I_ was the one who did the most of the spying. He just runs fast. He's not very stealthy."

"Obviously, you were only doing it at times that were _unnecessary_ ," Strike said, "While I was fighting crime without your help."

"Dude, I was only trying to be certain," Specter said, "Now, will you just chill out?"

Strike sighed, "Look, we know how this sounds. The existence of another world, you, people with super powers, all of this came as an unexpected shock to us too."

"Well, since you're here, maybe we can help you find your way home," Tails suggested.

Sonic thought for a moment, then said to Shadow, "Shadow, you should find Sunset and explain this to her."

"All right," Shadow said as he went to find Sunset.

Tails thought about Strike for a minute then asked, "Strike?"

"Yes?" Strike asked.

"Have you found other worlds before here?" Tails asked curiously.

"Actually, no," Strike said, "When Specter and I arrived, it was the first time we were in a parallel world. So you can consider we travelled here by accident. I actually have travelled through time before by accident."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Applejack said waving her hands out, "Did you just say 'travelled through time'?"

Strike nodded. The others gasped in surprise. "Are you saying you can time-travel?!" Rarity asked.

"Correct, with the Speed Force," Strike said.

"Speed Force?" Silver asked.

"It's what gives me the ability to use super speed," Strike said, "Yet, my speed is different from yours, Sonic."

"How?" Sonic asked with a flexed eyebrow.

"Your blur can lasts for a few seconds, but people are able to notice you," Strike said, "Although I myself also create a blur when I run, my speed is too fast for the naked eye to see. It can be possible to see my blur, but it would only be for a split second. Trust me, I can be very sneaky, and nobody can even see me at all, unless I move too close to them."

Sonic was starting to feel a little jealous of Strike having those types of powers.

Rarity raised her hand, "Okay, but I still don't understand. Why were you in your coma for months?"

Strike answered, "That's a little hard to explain, but right now, there's something you need to see."

"See what?" Rainbow asked.

"Come with us outside the front, and you'll find out," Strike said.

Meanwhile, Sunset was in the library doing research and trying to figure out why Rainbow ponied up earlier. She didn't seem to be coming to a result. She groaned as she pushed a paper off her desk and placed her hands on her head as she sighed. Then she noticed her book and decided to write a message to Princess Twilight.

 _"_ _Hey, Twilight, haven't heard back from you yet. I guess you must be pretty busy with your role as princess. I could really use your advice right now. You see, I've been given the job of keeping magic under control here at CHS, even though I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it. And now after seeing Rainbow Dash pony up the way she did, it makes me think our magic might be changing. Everyone is looking to me to figure things out and I really don't want to let them down, but I'm not sure I have enough experience with Friendship Magic to solve this. …Oh, and something else I've learned today; our boyfriends from Mobius arrived today and their world was destroyed. Hopefully whenever you have to chance to respond or come by, you can probably help us out with all of this."_

After Sunset had finished, she heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Sunset."

Sunset turned and saw Shadow. "Hi, Shadow. You need something?"

Shadow sat down in a chair next to Sunset. He then leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on her lips, which she returned as well. "Sorry, Sunset, I couldn't help it."

"It's fine, sweetie," Sunset said, "You can kiss me whenever you like."

"There's something I need to tell you," Shadow said.

"Sure," Sunset said listening.

Shadow explained to Sunset about Strike and Specter and about their story and world. After he did, Sunset was amazed.

"Oh my, we've got a lot of things in our hands right now," Sunset said feeling worried.

"Believe me, the others are feeling worried too," Shadow said.

Shadow then felt a vibration on his wrist. He saw his watch and pressed the on button. Sonic's voice spoke out of it, "Shadow, you and Sunset need to see this. We're outside the front of the school."

"We're on our way," Shadow responded.

Later, Shadow and Sunset came out to the front of the school and saw their friends looking at something in front of them. It looked like a blue vortex portal.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Strike asked.

"I still can't believe what I'm seeing," Tails said.

"Well, you'd better believe it," Specter said, "Cause its right in front of you. Hey, here's a thought; if there's one HERE, you think there might be more elsewhere?"

"Believe me, there are actually a lot of breaches scattered throughout the city," Strike said with his arms crossed.

"How did this even open?" Silver asked.

"I think it has something to do with our world," Specter suggested, "Strike and I _are_ from another world. So these portals are probably showing that our world wants to bring us back."

"But that's just a theory," Strike said, " _Your_ theory, anyway."

"Hey! That's MY line," Specter said in a jokingly annoyed way, "MINE! You don't get to steal it, Strike."

"Whatever," Strike said, "I actually figured something."

"Which is?" Knuckles asked.

"Somehow, the breaches only open whenever I'm near one of them," Strike explained, "Using something like this would take a speedster to use it."

"Hmm, why does this sound familiar?" Specter asked.

"Specter, I'm not like Zoom from 'The Flash'," Strike said annoyed.

"Not what I meant," Specter said, "It's just that, speed seems to activate these. And I think that might be the key to getting us back."

Strike only shook his head in disappointment. He held out his hand and blue energy formed around it as the breach then closed.

"Well, then," Specter began, "It appears that we have a possible way to get home. If only it worked properly."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"We tried going through it once to get back home, but we only ended up bouncing back off," Strike said, "However, we can use them to go to different locations of this world."

"Well, we learned they also work as trampolines," Specter joked.

"Oh, be quiet," Strike said ticked off.

"Dude, get a sense of humor," Specter said, "It might save you one day."

Pinkie then popped up right beside Strike, startling him and said, "Oh cheer up, grumpy Gus."

Strike starred right at Pinkie in the eye angrily. "Do. Not. Do. That. AGAIN."

"Come on," Pinkie said, "Let me see a smile."

Strike just scoffed, rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Pinkie began to make funny faces in front of Strike, but every time she made one, Strike didn't show a single sign of a laugh or smile, only a blank look.

Pinkie didn't understand why this wasn't working, "COME ON! WHERE'S THE SMILE ALREADY?!"

"Give it up, bubblegum," Strike growled, "You're just getting on my…"

Strike's eye was then caught by Specter who was quietly laughing at him. Strike instantly rushed right at him with his speed and ended up giving a really hard **_SLAP_** in his face.

"OW! Hey! What was that for, man?" Specter asked rubbing his face where Strike slapped him.

"For laughing at me," Strike answered coldly.

"What?" Specter asked, "It _was_ funny."

Strike then suddenly had a blue glow of electricity in his eyes as he growled like a tiger, "Shut… _UP!"_

Specter jumped back yelping in fear and surprise and quickly said, "AHH! Okay, okay! I take it back! Just don't do the crazy lightning eye thingy again, dude. Geez, it really gives me the creeps."

"Is he always like this?" Rarity asked.

"I heard that," Strike growled.

"Easy, Strike," Specter said, "Regretfully, _all_ the time. You'll get used to it after a while."

"Isn't he ever happy?" Pinkie asked.

"Barely ever," Specter answered, "Or rather, never."

"GAAAAAAASSSSSSPPPP! WHAT?!" Pinkie gasped.

"Pinkie, please…" Strike said, "Just don't try to help me."

Specter placed his hand on Strike's shoulder, "Dude, she just wants you to be happy."

Strike had tears running down his face. He tried to speak as he felt his voice breaking, "I-I need some time alone."

"Go get some alone time. I'll deal with this," Specter said.

Strike ran off super fast leaving a blur of blue energy and lightning behind him. The Mobians and their girlfriends didn't understand why Strike was suddenly feeling so upset.

Specter turned to the group as he said, "Do you remember when we fought against Darkness? Vezon told us about what happened to his girlfriend."

The Mobians and the girls then remembered, "You're right," Rarity said, "That explains why's barely happy."

Specter stood where he was feeling worried about his friend. But then, he groaned in pain and pressed his hands against his head as he fell onto his knees.

"Whoa, Specter, you okay?" Sonic asked.

It took a second until Specter figured it out what it was. He went wide-eyed in surprise, "He's here. I can sense him."

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Black Ghost," Specter said.

Everyone else perked up at that. That meant if Black Ghost was here, then he wasn't alone.

"Uh-oh," Tails said, "That has to mean that this 'Rainbine' you mentioned earlier is here too."

Somewhere out in the city, Black Ghost came into a dark corner where he saw Rainbine was waiting for him.

"So, what did you get?" Rainbine asked.

"Strike is on his own now," Black Ghost said, "First we divided, now we concur."

Rainbine chuckled, "I like that. And I have someone that can help us."

"And who would that be?" Ghost asked.

Rainbine pointed behind her and Ghost looked. Near the end of the corner stood someone in the shadows.

"So, is the plan ready?" the figure asked in a male demonic voice.

"Ready as it will ever be," Rainbine answered.

"Good," the figure said, "Now, when the Friendship Games begin, we strike. Understand?"

"Fine by me," Ghost said, "But Specter's all mine."

"And what of Strike?" Rainbine asked.

"That is still to be decided," the figure said as red electricity crackled around him and his eyes glowed blood ruby red, then he perked up, "He's coming. I can sense him."

Rainbine and Ghost perked up at that and looked out from the corner. They could see in the distance a blue blur of lightning and energy was coming their way. It was Strike. Rainbine then had a smirk on her face.

"If you mind, boss, I'd like to have a little word with him," Rainbine said.

"You're going to give him a warning?" the figure asked.

"I won't say anything about you," Rainbine said, "I think it's best that you tell him yourself."

"Very well," the figure said smirking.

As Strike's blur came closer, Rainbine used her speed to grab him and rush him to another dark area. She threw him onto the ground. "Ah, what the-? Where am I? What happened? How did I end up here?" Strike asked.

Strike looked up and saw Rainbine smirking at him. He tried to get up, but he saw that there were strong chains wrapped around his ankles and wrists.

Strike growled, "What are you doing here, Rainbine?"

Rainbine chuckled as she lowered herself towards Strike, "I came here to find you."

"Me? Then why did you bring me here?" Strike asked.

"I would prefer that you hear this alone," Rainbine said.

"Hear what?" Strike asked growling more.

"You lose, Strike," Rainbine said smirking, "This world is indeed in danger. By Black Ghost and me. And you're just too selfish for what you had done to me."

"What are you talking about?" Strike asked.

"You just had to go ahead and love Sunset Shimmer from our world instead of me," Rainbine said.

"You know as well as I do, you can't force people to love you," Strike said.

"Well, guess what," Rainbine said growling, "I had feelings for you. I wanted to ask you out, but then I found out that Sunset asked you first. You ditched me!"

"I fell in love with her!" Strike said.

"Why?" Rainbine asked eagerly wanting to know.

"Because she was always good, decent, and kind to me all the time," Strike answered, "You yourself were just as jealous as you are now."

"She deserved to be gone for taking you away from me," Rainbine said, but then smirked, "But now I can give you a chance."

"A chance of what?" Strike asked.

"A chance to join me," Rainbine said, "With your power and mine, we can overtake Specter, and together we can be able to create a very lucrative future."

"And if I say no?" Strike asked.

"Then this world will be gone along with your new 'our world's doppelganger' friends," Rainbine said.

Rainbine had green electricity crackling around her as she rushed right at Strike and had her face very close to Strike's while her irises glowed green as she said, "Think about it, hero."

Rainbine then whooshed off leaving Strike chained up in the ground. Strike then began to vibrate his hands and feet and he phased out of his captivity. As soon as he got back up, he knew he had to tell the others, "I've gotta tell the others, fast!"

It was then that something came to Strike's mind, " _Wait. I know. Twilight. Crystal Prep."_

Strike quickly ran off to Crystal Prep as fast as he could ever run. Ghost came out of a wall, "Wow, that was a really good talk. And she still has feelings. Aw."

But then… Rainbine just came out of nowhere and shoved Ghost right into the wall, "Spy on me again, and I'll turn you into a pincushion once we're done with our enemies."

"Wow," Ghost said, "That was almost threatening. Oh, and I found something you might want to listen to."

"Which is?" Rainbine asked with her arms crossed.

"I found out about what Specter's really working on," Ghost said, "He wants to prove the theory of the multiverse."

Rainbine just scoffed, "Not interested."

Rainbine turned away and thought to herself a little sad, _"And yet, I just wish I never joined him, because he drugged me. Now my friends are blaming me."_

 ** _Flashback_**

On what appeared to be Strike and Specter's Earth, about a year ago, the sky was dark with clouds full of lightning and rain. Rainbine was standing in front of someone lying on the ground. That person was the Sunset Shimmer of that world. She looked just like the Sunset Shimmer from Canterlot High, but she had cuts and bruises while her clothes had rips.

"Rainbow…" Sunset said weakly, "Why are you doing this?"

Rainbine had tears running down her face while she looked like she was in fear, "I-I'm- Oh, my gosh! Sunset!"

"What?" Sunset asked again confused.

"Sunset, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was drugged!" Rainbine said sobbing and panicking, "I-!"

Rainbine turned and saw Strike's blur was coming her way. She quickly got away with her speed terrified and scared before Strike could catch her. Strike arrived wearing the exact suit he had in the present, just without his mask. He saw Sunset lying on the ground dying.

"SUNSET!" Strike cried as he came towards Sunset.

"Strike…" Sunset groaned.

"What happened? Who did this?" Strike said with tears in his eyes as he helped Sunset sit up.

"Rainbine…" Sunset said.

Strike went wide-eyed in shock, "B-but why?"

Sunset tried to speak, but then she started to gasp and cough. Strike was getting worried.

"No, no, no, no, no," Strike begged, "Please, Sunset, stay with me."

"Strike, you have to stop her," Sunset said, "before… before she gets more insane."

"I-I'll try," Strike said.

"And… whatever happens…" Sunset said losing her energy, "I just want you to know… I love you."

Strike began to cry, "I love you too."

Strike gently lowered his head towards Sunset and kissed her on her lips, and Sunset returned the kiss. Sunset then had her last breath and then, her head turned as her eyes closed. Strike gasped.

"Sunset? No, Sunset. Come on, Sunset. Don't go. Stay with me, stay with me," Strike sobbed, "Please, don't go. Sunset. Sunset! SUNSET!"

Strike then slowly put Sunset's lifeless body down. Then he stood up, held out his arms and yelled, " ** _NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

Strike began screaming so loudly in great pain and utter rage and anger. His voice echoed everywhere throughout the mountains. Suddenly, the ground started to crack and small bits of it rose into the air. The clouds in the sky came together. A humongous lightning bolt shot down right at Strike. He just continued screaming as his eyes glowed bright blue and his entire body had blue electricity crackling everywhere around by the second. When the screaming finally stopped, the lightning bolt was gone, the clouds moved away, and the pieces of the ground fell back down.

Strike was completely surrounded by bright cerulean blue aura and electricity, and the whiteness of his eyes had blackened while his irises glowed cerulean blue. He had lost control over himself. That was the moment his sense of humor was destroyed. All that was left in his heart with was sadness, rage, and utter hatred.

Strike looked back down at Sunset, then said in a dark voice as he growled in anger, "I'll make her pay. I will make Rainbine pay for everything that she has done."

Strike called out in the sky really loudly, "Here me out, Rainbine! You'd better run away and never return, because if I find you, I swear… **_I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SUNSET!"_**

Far away, Rainbine could hear Strike's voice booming everywhere throughout the mountains. She had tears of utter fear and sadness. She couldn't believe that Strike would have become so angry and gain so much power from his rage. "I am so, so, SO sorry for doing it, Strike. I just wish that if you would listen to me, you would understand what caused me to do this."

 ** _Present_**

Black Ghost noticed that something wasn't right with Rainbine, "Rainbine, is something wrong? You seem a little upset."

"I'm fine," Rainbine answered.

"Are you sure?" Ghost asked, "You don't look-"

"SHUT IT!" Rainbine yelled in Ghost's face angrily as her eyes glowed bright green and green electricity crackled around her body, "I SAID, I'M FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"All right, geez, calm down," Ghost said backing up a few steps.

Rainbine groaned in annoyance as she turned away from Ghost. Ghost turned around and began to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ghost had left Rainbine be. But he thought about her, _"Wonder why she's acting this way."_

Ghost held out his hand. It was surrounded by purple aura. In front of him opened a breach. Then out stepped a guy in the looks of a cowboy.

The guy had light tan skin, dark brown hair, and emerald green eyes. He wore a dark beige cowboy hat, a crimson red bandana over his mouth, a large tan overcoat over an dark orange shirt, umber brown cowboy pants, a crimson red belt around his with silver holsters, and pure black cowboy boots.

Ghost spoke, "Glad to see you made it, Hijacker. I was beginning to feel worried that you wouldn't take this job."

Hijacker crossed his arms, "I'm not here for the score. I'm here for the challenge," he said in a serious western voice.

"Oh, there's quite a challenge here," Ghost said.

Rainbine then appeared right next to Ghost with her speed and spoke, "Ghost, what are you doing? And who is this?"

"Okay, here are the answers," Ghost said, "1, I'm getting help to deal with the "problems" we have. And 2, this is Hijacker. Don't ask."

Rainbine shook her head in disappointment, "You really need to learn to do things yourself."

Ghost perked up and said right in Rainbine's face, "It's not that I can't. It's just he owes me. AND he has skill dealing with speedsters."

Rainbow pushed Ghost away growling, "I. Don't. CARE."

It was then Rainbine heard the sound of a click. She looked and saw that Hijacker had pointed one of his revolvers at her.

"Let me make this clear, girl," Hijacker said, "You hurt Ghost, I hurt back. And Ghost had said there were challenges here. So, until he's proven wrong, I wouldn't get so angry."

Ghost then appeared right beside Hijacker and said, "Please, don't kill her. She still has her uses. And she's my partner."

"Fine," Hijacker holstered his revolver.

Rainbine turned around, "Besides, Ghost, you and I have done things just fine ourselves."

"Well… Rainbine…." Ghost said, "Right now, we need assistance. Unless, of course, you can take all of them down."

Hijacker just scoffed, "You two argue all you want. I'm going to find a challenge."

Hijacker began to walk away when Ghost said, "Don't underestimate any of them."

Meanwhile, Strike had arrived at Crystal Prep High School. He snuck into the area, went to a window and looked in. He saw Twilight's lab. Inside was Twilight with all of her research.

Strike knocked on the window with his finger. Twilight heard the sound and looked. She saw Strike, walked over and opened the window to let Strike in.

Twilight was wearing a cyan blue and plum Crystal Prep uniform shirt with a denim blue tie, a grape purple skirt with gold yellow, cerulean blue, and coin grey highlights, and dark Aegean blue shoes with pale violet purple long socks.

"Hey, Strike," Twilight said.

"Hey, Twilight," Strike said, "Still working on the whole thing I see?"

"Yeah," Twilight said as she looked at the board with everything on it, "I know I'm a little too excited, but this may be the portal to a world that is different from this one and yours."

"It is," Strike said, "I've learned about it."

"I see," Twilight said, "Is that all you're here for?"

"No, we've got trouble," Strike said, "Rainbine and Ghost are here. And they're not alone."

Twilight was quiet for a moment, until she asked, "They've brought friends, haven't they?"

"Yeah, I could sense it, but I'm not sure how many meta-humans that there still are," Strike said, "Even after what happened that night."

"Well, while you've been fighting crime, I've been working on some equipment for you to use that could be useful," Twilight said.

Twilight opened one of the drawers of her desk. She put her hand in in and took out something. It looked like a large black wrist mount, but it was made of plastic and tech. It had some kind of trigger on the front.

Twilight placed the wrist mount on Strike's right wrist. Strike asked, "What's this?"

"It's a special advanced web shooter I made," Twilight said.

Strike then saw a can of orange soda on the side of Twilight's desk. He aimed the web shooter at it with his hand upside-down. He then pressed the trigger with his middle and ring fingers, and bent his hand down. Then out of a little hole shot a spinning web at the can. The web caught the can with no problem. Strike then pulled his arm back, pulling the web and the can towards him. He caught the can with his left hand.

"How strong is the webbing?" Strike asked.

"This webbing I've developed is the strongest webbing anyone has ever seen. The tensile strength is off the charts," Twilight said, "You can use it against your enemies. It'll also be useful to disarming them."

"That's helpful," Strike said.

Soon, mysterious red aura appeared near a table. It was Specter, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Specter," Twilight said.

"Specter, we've got trouble," Strike said.

"I know," Specter said as he began to work on something on the table, "Ghost and Rainbine are here. I could sense Ghost."

"That's not all I know," Strike said, "Ghost opened one of the breaches."

The very second Specter heard his partner say that, he froze and then slowly turned his head to Strike, "What did you just say?"

"Ghost. Opened. A. Breach," Strike said, "And he's brought a friend."

"Who?" Twilight asked.

"Can't be sure, but I know this," Strike said, "This friend of his has some strange cowboy clothing, a cowboy hat, he's got a serious voice, and he has some very strange revolvers."

That sounded really familiar to Specter, "Hijacker."

"Huh?" Strike and Twilight asked.

"Ghost brought Hijacker," Specter said, "This isn't good."

"You've heard of him?" Strike asked.

"He's one of the remaining members of the Claw, and he's really tough," Specter explained, "He nearly killed me like, three times. He's a skilled guy with those revolvers of his. Not only that, but Master Claw, the leader of the Claw, gives him this type of speed drug for him to be able to stop speedsters. Or rather used to give him."

"How fast is he able to move?" Twilight asked.

"About four hundred miles an hour, when he wants to," Specter said, "The speedsters who fought him were eliminated… by him. But… you might actually be able to have a chance to stop him, Strike. You move faster than any other speedster who has ever lived. Even your brother."

"Maybe so, but I've never fought him before," Strike said with his arms crossed, "So he could be tricky. If only we had more help from some of our friends at Central Atlanta City."

"True," Specter said, "But we have gotten help from their advice before. And that is the very city you had created."

Strike seemed to be feeling strange. Specter noticed, "Hey, Strike, you okay?"

"It's just…" Strike said, "I can't help but get the feeling that there's something that is unbalanced in the Speed Force."

"Well, what could it be?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Strike said, "I just don't know. Hey, where's Spike?"

Out of a trash bin full of crushed up papers was a small iris purple dog with apple green eyes, parakeet green spiked up hair, chartreuse green ears, and a denim blue collar with silver spikes and a gold dog tag with a pink heart in the middle. It was Spike of this world, and he was like any other regular dog; he couldn't talk.

"There you are," Twilight said.

Twilight sat down on her chair and Spike hopped onto her lap. He licked Twilight's face and Twilight giggled, "Okay, okay. Come on, it's the end of the day. We need to get going."

Twilight had just packed her backpack. "Well, see you guys at the Friendship Games tomorrow," she said to Strike and Specter and left the room.

"See ya," Specter said.

Specter saw that Strike still looked upset, "Strike, please, tell me what's bothering you."

Strike kept his mouth shut for a moment, and then he spoke, "After what happened at the Battle of the Bands, me losing control over my anger, and separating from it, I… I feel afraid that it'll happen again."

"Strike, we both didn't know that," Specter said, "And it wasn't your anger alone, it was the Negative Speed Force inside you. You just had to use your power to get Vezon out of you."

"It's not just that," Strike said, "Don't you remember what happened? I wasn't only out of control that night I thought my girlfriend died; I went insane and killed so many of the evil meta-humans and every one of the other members of the Claw… including Claw himself."

"He did gain a little bit of an advantage on you for a little bit," Specter said.

"And ever since then, I hadn't been the same anymore," Strike said as tears began to form in his eyes, "Everyone had been afraid of me."

"Only the bad guys, not _everyone_ ," Specter said, "Every other citizen, the governments, and even our friends and families knew that wasn't you."

Specter placed his had on Strike's shoulder, "Remember, Strike, not only am I your partner, I'm your best friend. I won't let anything happen to you. And once everything is over, we will find a way to fix everything. I promise."

Strike nodded, "We should get back to Canterlot High. And let's hope that Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, or Sunny Flare don't decide to follow me."

"You think?" Specter asked.

Then Strike felt a vibration on the web shooter. He looked at it and it showed a screen, and someone familiar was on it, Hijacker.

"Uh-oh," Strike and Specter both said at the same time.

Later, back at Canterlot High, the end of the day just came, and the students were leaving the school. Most of them were hanging out in the yard. The Mobians and their girlfriends were together.

"Oh, man, at least we get some quiet time for the rest of the day today," Sonic said.

"Not only that," Rainbow said, "You each actually get to stay with us this time."

Sonic smiled at his girlfriend, "I know," he said as he pulled her into a kiss.

But there was one problem, Hijacker was looking from the corner, "Ooh… what do we have here?"

"So, what shall we do?" Tails asked.

"I just wanna relax after everything that's happened today," Manic said.

"Oh, we should most definitely do that," Rarity said.

Hijacker slowly and quietly took out one of his revolvers, and aimed it at Sonic. He was about to pull the trigger when…

Tap-tap-tap. A finger was tapping his shoulder. He turned his head around and then, **KAPOW!** He was punched right in the face and knocked right into the middle of the yard. Everyone gasped when they saw him.

Hijacker saw the Mobians and their girlfriends. He didn't know who the Mobains were, and of course, he didn't care. He instantly stood up and aimed his revolver at them. They all gasped when he did that.

"Yo, dude, what are you doing!?" Manic yelled.

"Okay, who hit me!?" Hijacker yelled looking around.

"Answer's right behind you," someone said behind him.

Hijacker turned around and then was kicked in his stomach. He groaned in pain, and then he saw who it was and went wide-eyed in shock. It was Specter.

"Specter," Hijacker said.

"Howdy, Hijacker," Specter said, "Long time, no see."

"You know, I feel happy," Hijacker said, "I wanted to see if I could find a challenge, but now that I've found you still alive, I can have a chance to finally end you."

"Well, guess what," Specter said, "I'm not alone this time."

Hijacker was about to aim his revolver at Specter when he was suddenly being electrocuted from behind by Strike. Strike then came around and gave super speed punches to Hijacker's stomach and a strong uppercut. Hijacker stepped back a few steps, and when he saw Strike, he had a little grin on his face.

"Ah, you must be the one mistakenly know as Strike," Hijacker said, "I've heard about you, about how fast and powerful you are, and I've also heard that you are the one who had defeated my boss, Claw."

"Hmph, I figured," Strike said.

"You know, I've fought with other speedsters before you," Hijacker said, "They were adults, and very easy to destroy. Do you really believe that a lousy kid like you can defeat me?"

"Very funny," Strike growled as his electricity crackled in his eyes.

"My goodness," Hijacker said, "No sense of humor. You should know that everyone has to have a sense a humor. Oh, wait, now I remember. You lost your sense of humor when your…"

"You better stop RIGHT there before I lose my cool with you," Strike growled angrier as blue aura and lightning appeared surrounding him.

 _"_ _Whoa, boy,"_ Specter thought.

"In an angry mood, are we? No matter," Hijacker said.

Hijacker aimed both of his revolvers at Strike, but Strike didn't look scared. Hijacker pulled the triggers and his revolvers fired. In slow motion, the bullets were flying straight at Strike at unusual speed. But Strike was moving faster. He raised his hands and caught the bullets right before they even managed to get him.

Hijacker showed a little bit of surprise, but then slightly impressed, "Ah, not bad, I have to admit. No other speedster was able to catch my bullets. Guess I'll have a challenge after all."

"Maybe one that'll quickly have you come around begging for me to give you mercy," Strike said.

"Bah, I never beg for anything," Hijacker said, "Not even for mercy."

"Then I'll have to make you beg," Strike began to growl more, "For your life."

"Whoa, that don't sound like something a hero would say," Hijacker said, "After all, you're just a-"

Strike rushed right Hijacker and gave him a spinning kick to the jaw, making him spin and fall over. The revolvers fell out of his holsters. Hijacker groaned in pain as he turned his head to Strike while growling.

"Impressive, kid, I'll give you that," Hijacker said, "But you're probably not as fast as you believe."

Hijacker went to grab his revolvers, but Strike used a web shooter on both of his wrists to spin webs at Hijacker's legs. As soon as they caught him and stuck onto the ground, Hijacker fell back onto the ground on his face.

Hijacker was surprised, "Ghost didn't say you could do that."

"There are things he still doesn't know about me," Strike said.

Hijacker put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a knife with a laser blade. He cut the webbing off of his legs. He tried to grab his revolvers again, but this time, he was hit right in the face by some strange blue blur. But it wasn't Strike.

Hijacker growled annoyed, "Who did that!?"

"That would be me," a familiar voice said.

Hijacker turned to see Sonic. He gave him a look, "Ha, seriously? You don't look like a meta-human from my world."

"That's because I'm not," Sonic said.

Hijacker ran right at Sonic and tried to punch him, but then Sonic caught his fist. Hijacker then tried to kick Sonic with his left leg, but Sonic blocked it by kicking his knee. Then he pushed Hijacker, throwing him back.

Hijacker neck kipped back onto his feet and threw his laser knife at Sonic. It was flying super fast at him, but Sonic managed to grab it just in time. He then dropped it on the ground and stomped his foot on it crushing it.

"All righty, then," Hijacker said, "Let's see if you can dodge these!"

Hijacker grabbed his revolvers and aimed at Sonic. "Sonic, look out!" Rainbow yelled.

Too late, Hijacker pulled the triggers and fired his revolvers at Sonic. Somehow, in slow motion, Sonic could see the bullets coming, but he didn't try to catch them. The bullets hit his chest, but they didn't go through. Instead, they clanged hard against his chest and broke. Not a single bullet wound or a burn was visible on his hoodie.

Everyone's jaw was dropped to the ground. Was Sonic now made of steel?

Hijacker was shocked, "What!? Impossible! Nothing is a match for my bullets!"

"Then it looks like today it has changed," Sonic said.

Sonic suddenly had Hijacker's revolvers in his hands. Hijacker's eyes widen and saw that his revolvers were literally out of his hands. He looked back at Sonic and Sonic then crushed his revolvers in his hands without showing that he had a single bit of trouble doing it.

Surprisingly, Strike was shocked at this as well, _"What? How did he grab them? Has he gotten faster?"_

Hijacker began to growl, "Those were my first creations, my favorites, now I'll break you for that!"

Hijacker charged at Sonic at high speeds, but as a result, Sonic had caught him. Then Sonic jumped in the air and threw Hijacker onto the ground. Hijacker managed to land on his feet in time. He then saw Sonic spin dashing right at him. He dodged the attack and grabbed Sonic's legs. He swung him to the ground and Sonic landed on his stomach. Hijacker then put Sonic into a headlock.

"Now it's time to die," Hijacker said.

But then Sonic very easily got out of Hijacker's grip. Then he gave Hijacker a strong kick in the jaw. The kick was so strong and hard; Hijacker was knocked right into the left wall side of the school.

Hijacker groaned as he got up, "I don't know who you are, but you clearly have no idea who you're dealing with."

Hijacker was about to charge at Sonic when, "Chaos Morpher Blast!"

Hijacker was shot in the stomach by a bright blue laser. He looked and saw Rainbow holding her Chaos Morpher and a few of her crystal shurikens while she was in her Chaos Ranger form. She walked over to Sonic, "You mess with my boyfriend, you mess with me."

Hijacker was about to attack but then saw that the rest of the Mane 6 were in their Chaos Ranger forms aiming their blasters at Hijacker while the rest of the Mobians were all in a fighting stance.

Hijacker was way out numbered, "Ugh, this isn't over. I'll be back, and when I do, I'll have backup, and you're all gonna kneel before my lord."

"Who?" Strike asked.

Hijacker smirked, "Your father."

Strike's eyes widened, "What!?"

Hijacker chuckled as he pressed a button and he teleported away. Everyone was then calm. The girls were back in their normal forms again.

Rainbow instantly came to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly with tears of relief in her eyes. Sonic was a little surprised, "Whoa, Rainbow, what's wrong?"

"I just thought you were gonna die right there," Rainbow said as she softened the hug and looked into her boyfriend's eyes, "How did you survive?"

"Before we arrived here," Shadow said, "The Master Emerald transferred most of the energy from the Chaos Emeralds into the six of us. And they gave us each some new abilities."

The green, blue, cyan, white, yellow, and red Emeralds appeared and then they turned into energy in their color. They went into the girls' bodies. They were each covered in the colors of the Emeralds for a moment, and then it disappeared.

"And the rest of the energy was to be given to you girls," Knuckles said.

"So… we can now use these powers whenever we need too?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

Rainbow then kissed Sonic on his lips glad to know he was okay, and Sonic returned it.

Specter noticed that Strike still had a shocked face, "Strike, what is it?"

"It's…" Strike said, "My father."

"Your father?" Rarity asked.

"Hijacker's working for my father!" Strike said.

Specter was surprised, "Why would he work for him?"

"First it's Master Claw he worked for, now it's my father?" Strike said, "What could have he done to convince Hijacker to work for him?"

"I don't know, but we may need to find out," a voice said.

Everyone turned and saw something that made them a little confused. There, standing near the portal to Equestria, was a teenage boy. He looked just like Strike, but with a few different colors. He had macaroon tan skin, crimson red hair with merigold orange highlights, and fire yellow eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeved medallion yellow hoodie with tangerine orange lightning details. Under the hoodie was a currant red T-shirt with the same symbol as Strike's, but it was rather bright gold yellow. His lower half contained merigold sweatpants with crimson red streaks, and garnet red parkour shoes with merigold streaks and detail. For accessories, he had merigold orange speed glasses in his hair, a gold yellow bandana around his neck, merlot red fingerless gloves with bronze orange and canary yellow sports tape, and a blonde yellow wristband on each wrist.

Strike was surprised, "B-Breeze? Is that you?"

"Strike!" Breeze said, "I've found you, brother!"

"You have a brother?" Fluttershy asked.

"He's my twin," Strike said, "And he's a speedster too. But Breeze, how did you get here?"

"I found out about the breach and I tried to jump in it," Breeze said, "But I just bounced off. But then, I tried running at it with a sprint from a really far away distance, and I came through."

Strike and Specter were surprised, "I can't believe that we didn't think of that sooner," Specter said.

"Yeah," Strike said, "But we can't think about that now."

"Why?" Breeze asked.

"Hijacker said he's working for dad," Strike said, "Something tells me that whatever evil meta-humans are still out there back at home, they've joined him as well."

"Then… that sounds like…" Rainbow said.

"I think you're right," Sonic said, "We may be looking at the start of a meta-human invasion."

"All right, I think we've had enough," Silver said, "Let's get some rest for the rest of the day."

"Agreed," Shadow said.

Meanwhile, Hijacker, Rainbine, and Ghost were discussing about the fight.

"Unfortunately, I was out numbered fourteen to one," Hijacker said with his arms crossed, "They destroyed my revolvers. The other twelve all had mysterious powers."

"Then whoever Strike and Specter's allies are, we're gonna need to give them everything we got with our army of meta-bots. But remember, we're still gonna need to be careful on Strike's emotions," Ghost said.

"Not only that," Hijacker said, "Somehow, Strike's twin, Breeze just arrived."

Rainbine and Ghost were surprised, "How?"

"It won't matter for my plan," a dark adult male voice said.

Rainbine, Ghost, and Hijacker saw the strange figure in the dark from before. He stepped out of the dark revealing what he looked like.

The figure was an adult male. He had cloud grey hair, parmesean tan skin, and blood red eyes. He was wearing some kind of crow black tight-fitting suit with a dark crimson red lightning bolt on the chest with charcoal grey on the outside part, a blood red cape, and blood red boots.

Rainbine, Ghost, and Hijacker bowed their heads. "What is it you ask of us, Lord Strafe?" Rainbine asked.

"I figured that my sons would've learned that I'm doing this," Strafe said, "I doubt though that it makes much of a difference."

"And let me guess, we cannot know what the plan is yet?" Ghost asked.

"All will be revealed in good time," Strafe said, "But, next time, Hijacker, listen to what I tell you."

"Yes, sir," Hijacker said.


	4. Chapter 4

The heroes had gone to their homes. Strike, Specter, and Breeze went to the underground base that Strike built during their fight with Darkness and the Sirens.

At Rainbow's house, Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow and Sunset were relaxing after their fight with Hijacker.

"Man, I wasn't even sure you were gonna make it through there," Rainbow said, "I was really scared."

"Sorry for that," Sonic said, "I really didn't mean to frighten you, Dashie."

"Who else do you even think that Strike's father might try to bring along to fight with us?" Sunset asked.

"We're not sure," Shadow said, "But we must make sure we are prepared."

The others nodded in agreement as they each began to walk to their rooms to rest up. After Sonic and Rainbow went to their room, Sonic sat down on the bed and Rainbow sat right beside him. She could see that Sonic was looking a little upset about something.

Rainbow placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder as she asked, "Sonic, what's wrong?"

Sonic sighed, "I just still can't believe that my world is gone."

"How did Eggman even destroy Mobius?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic sighed again as he went into explaining, "Well… I guess Eggman just got tired of seeing things on Mobius look all calm and peaceful. He went into his Egg Carrier and began to reign terror and destruction to the lands. But he didn't realize that he was affecting our planet's core. The more he ruined the life on the surface, the more damaged he did, and the more of a chance he came to destroying it. He was willing to do everything he could to destroy me. But now, even though he's gone, so are all of my other friends, the rest of my family… everything. Everything is gone."

Sonic's eyes were forming huge tears of sadness. Rainbow formed tears of sadness in her eyes too, "Sonic, I am so, SO sorry for what happened to Mobius."

Rainbow wrapped her arms around Sonic as she softly pulled him into a strong caring hug. This made Sonic smile as he then returned the hug to his girlfriend and wiped his tears. Then they both brought each other into a soft, but passionate kiss on the lips. This made the two feel much better. When they broke the kiss, they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You still have something that I promise you will never, ever lose," Rainbow said, "Me. And I'll do anything I can to help you."

Sonic smiled, "Thank you, Dashie. I love you."

"And I love you too," Rainbow said.

Sonic and Rainbow pulled each other into another hug. Rainbow then stood up and took Sonic's hand, "Come on, let's get you some dinner ready."

Sonic nodded, "Okay."

Sonic and Rainbow went downstairs to have dinner. They cooked their dinner and ate it.

Meanwhile, with Strike, Specter, and Breeze, they were in the hidden hideout doing research on Hijacker while Breeze was explaining everything he could remember before he arrived.

"So, who else got here other than you?" Strike asked his twin.

"No clue," Breeze said, "I have a feeling they may not have the chance to follow."

Specter was searching up a file of his recent encounter with Hijacker, "Hmm, just as I thought."

"What is it?" Strike asked.

"Hijacker was one of the top enforcers of the Claw," Specter said, "He had a history for dealing with speedsters. But we already knew that, but aside from that, there's barely anything."

"How can that be?" Breeze asked.

"Simple," Specter said, "He may have not been encountered that often. So little data would've been gained."

"Do you think there's anything on Dad?" Strike asked.

"I doubt it," Specter said, "After Claw was taken out, Hijacker left. I'm still wondering why he helped Ghost."

Breeze then seemed like he remembered something. He put his hand in his pocket, and took out a memory key. He handed it to Specter.

"What is this exactly?" Specter asked.

"Something I think you'll need to see," Breeze answered.

Specter nodded and put the memory key into the computer. He opened up the files and found something in there that surprised him.

"Specter, what's wrong?" Strike asked.

"T-t-these are my original plans," Specter stammered.

"What plans?" Strike asked.

"The plans for my mobile lab," Specter said, "They were stolen…ages ago. How the heck did you find them, Breeze?"

"I happened to sneak into their base a week ago back on our Earth," Breeze said, "I hacked into their systems and found your files in theirs. And apparently, Dad was involved with this."

Specter spoke, "I need you to get this list of materials. Looks like I have a project to work on."

"That's not the only thing," Breeze said.

Breeze came to the keyboard and typed in something that was in the files and brought it up, "Check this out, guys."

Strike and Specter looked to see what this was. Their eyes widen in shock. What they witnessed was a massive flying doom ship. It looked like it had so many weapons and cannons on the topsides of it. There were huge engines on the wings. There were rockets on the back and bottom. At the back on top was a huge command bridge, and the middle and front had runways with jets.

"Whoa," Strike said, "What is that thing?"

Specter thought about this for a second, "That's… my ship. Ghost stole my ship, and messed with everything. He _will_ pay."

"Oh, get over it," Strike crossed his arms.

"Oh, you try having all your life's work stolen," Specter argued, "Then rebuild everything from scratch."

Breeze got between them, "Break it up, guys. We have a job to do."

"Yeah," Specter said.

"All right," Strike said.

"But there is one thing," Specter said, "How did Ghost build this in such a short time? And where did he get the resources to do this?"

Breeze took a deeper look into the files, and then, "GASP!"

"What?" Specter asked jokingly, "Find the evil old man's recipe for evil cookies?"

Strike sighed in announce. Breeze slowly turned and said, "Dad has… Negative Speed Force powers."

Strike had a shocked face, while Specter said, "Well, that is… unexpected."

Strike turned right to Specter, "Why did you come up with this stuff in the first place!?"

Specter held his hands up, "Hey, how was I supposed to know my work was gonna get stolen? Calm down, dude."

Strike sighed, "We should get this to Sonic and the others."

"Good thinking," Breeze said.

"You guys take a copy," Specter said, "I'll stay here and go over the files. I'm gonna see if I can find any weaknesses in the ship."

Specter made a copy in another memory key and handed it to Strike and Breeze. Strike and Breeze nodded as they left the hideout to find Sonic and the others. Specter went into looking into the files.

Back to Sonic and Rainbow, they were just putting their dishes from their dinner in the dishwasher.

"Ready to call it a night, Sonic?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I hear it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Sonic and Rainbow were about to head upstairs when they could hear a really strange sound from right behind them. They turned to see that Strike and Breeze phased in with their speed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked.

"We've got trouble," Strike said, "And a really big problem."

Strike put a round device on the center of the table. Breeze handed Strike the memory key and Strike put into the device. It showed Sonic and Rainbow the ship that they discovered earlier.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked.

"Something we all need to talk about," Breeze said.

Later, everyone was gathered in Rainbow's home seeing the ship.

"Apparently, this was originally Specter's plan for the future of our world," Strike said, "But father and Ghost stole them ages ago. As far as we could get to grabbing their info, this thing can easily travel through dimensions."

"It's not just made out of my plans," Specter said, "It's also made out of Strike's futuristic technology like the type that he created to build this city back on our world called Central Atlanta."

"Wait," Tails said, before he turned to Strike, "Strike, you created a city?"

"Yes," Strike said, "All by myself in just one day."

Everyone, except Specter and Breeze had a shocked face. Strike explained, "It was build by my super advanced futuristic technology that I also created with my power. It became the largest city and the most popular town on my world. And it's not just a city on land; it's also underwater, underground, and on high mountains."

"Whoa," the Mobians and girls all said.

"That's amazing!" Silver said.

Strike gave a little smirk, "Heh, I know, I'm pretty crafty and creative."

"When he wants to be," Specter cut in.

"How long ago did you create it?" Rarity asked.

"About two years ago back on my world," Strike said.

Specter then acted like he was jealous, "One problem is that he makes things faster than I do. It's not fair."

"Well," Breeze said, "No offense, but you're not a speedster."

"None taken," Specter said, "Besides, I put more thought into what I create."

"Not to mention, it's more like thought of weapons rather than of peace," Strike said.

"Actually, I think it's a bit of both," Specter said.

"Anyway, did you find any weaknesses to the ship?" Breeze asked.

"No," Specter sighed, "This thing looks too strong to have any weaknesses."

"Have you been able to see anything inside the ship?" Rainbow asked.

"Somehow, I can't get into that," Specter said.

"I think I have just the thing," Strike said.

Strike took out something from his pocket. He placed it on the monitor device, and then beside the ship was a blue head of a woman with no hair.

"Who- or what's that?" Fluttershy asked.

The head slowly turned to Fluttershy, making her a little afraid, until Strike said, "It's okay, Fluttershy. This is Gideon. I created her myself on my world a long time ago."

Gideon spoke to Fluttershy, "Hello, Fluttershy."

"She knows who I am?" Fluttershy said surprised.

"She recognizes you and the other girls," Strike said, "Because there are each of you on my world."

Strike cleared his throat and Gideon turned back to him. Strike said, "Gideon, can you see if there is anything that we can use against the ship?"

"Scanning," Gideon said, "There doesn't seem to be anything, but I have detected the location of the main engine."

"Can you show us?" Strike asked.

Gideon disappeared on the monitor, but it zoomed in at the ship and showed the insides of it. They could see the main engine was somewhere in the middle of the inside.

"The main engine is the only thing that you may have a chance to use to destroy the ship," Gideon said, "But it is heavily guarded."

"Crud," Strike said, "There just may not be an easy chance to get in there."

"I've also discovered secret projects that they have been working on," Gideon said.

The monitor now showed what looked like super advanced fight mechanical robots.

"What are those things?" Specter asked.

"These are Strafe's Meta-Bots," Gideon said, "They are designed with the abilities of super strength and speed. They are not as powerful as you or your friends, but they are very strong and deadly."

Specter put his finger on his chin and thought about this carefully, "I've heard about these things before."

"You have?" Sonic asked.

"Yes," Specter said, "These were part of a special defense project about a month after the accident, that was while Strike and Breeze were in their comas."

"Wait," Rarity said, "Breeze, you went into the same coma as Strike?"

"Yeah," Breeze said, "But that was different. I was with dad at a racecar workshop. We were working on some super advanced racing engines for some special types of racecars. But then the energy from the explosion from O.M.E.G.A. Labs hit me and a lightning bolt hit an engine I had my hand stuck in. And then I was in my coma."

"And while all of that was going on, Claw and his group showed up and started taking over," Specter said, "And we all know how that turned out."

Strike then had a sad look on his face, and Specter noticed, "Oh, sorry, Strike."

Strike just turned away sadly. "Maybe lay off bringing up what he did?" Breeze said, "He seems to still be pretty sensitive about what happened."

"Yeah," Specter said.

Strike sighed as he turned the device and Gideon off, "I guess that's everything we can get for now. Hopefully, we can get more information later."

The others nodded, but they all needed to rest. So Sonic, Rainbow, Shadow, and Sunset got themselves ready for bed while the others left and went home.

 **Somewhere else…**

In what looked like a lab, some people were working on the robots that the heroes discovered earlier. The pieces were getting put together, their fighting skills were being tested, and they were being given their abilities and weapons.

Hijacker was at a table rebuilding his revolvers. As he was fixing them, he thought angrily, _"Grr, I don't know who that guy was, but I'll make sure that he won't survive my new advanced bullets."_

Hijacker just finished making his new revolvers and he holstered them, "Now the only problem is finding them."

Ghost came in, "Hello, Hijacker. Still angry about getting beaten?"

Hijacker growled, "What? It ain't obvious?"

Rainbine zoomed into the room, "Your toys fixed, Hijacker?"

Hijacker whooshed right into Rainbine's face, "These ain't toys. Unlike that big sheet of metal you have on your arm."

Ghost sighed, "Here we go," he touched a button on his mask and activated a soundproof mode so he wouldn't hear a thing.

Rainbine and Hijacker began to argue with each other. Ghost just shook his head. He sat on a chair and just decided to take a nap. Then a blackish red blur appeared between Rainbine and Hijacker. It was Strafe.

"Enough, both of you," Strafe said, "We have work to do. And you, Hijacker, will keep away from Rainbine."

"Tell her that," Hijacker crossed his arms.

"Sorry," Strafe said, "But she listens to my orders better than you do. So technically, she gets more respect from me than you do."

Hijacker noticed Ghost was asleep. He walked over to him, gently lifted up the right earpiece, and yelled really loudly in Ghost's ear, **"WAKE UP!"**

Ghost instantly woke up screaming in surprise, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Ghost accidently punched Hijacker in the face. Hijacker staggered back and growled, "Hey! You're gonna pay for that!" and he lunged at Ghost.

Strafe sighed, "Those two are idiots."

Rainbine face palmed. She then said, "I just don't understand why you need Strike alive."

Strafe explained, "As I told you, he was given DNA from every other parallel world around the multiverse when he got his powers. It made him over one hundred percent healthy, and I learned that it could be the very cure to everything. I need him alive for two things. 1: I want him to go back in time and save his mother. And 2: I need his DNA to cure me."

Hijacker and Ghost just continued to fight each other without listening. Strafe yelled at them angrily, "ENOUGH!"

Ghost and Hijacker suddenly stopped and froze. Ghost's fist was an inch away from Hijacker's face, and Hijacker was about to knee Ghost in the stomach. They quickly let go of each other and looked at Strafe scared.

Ghost asked, "Uh, what do you want us to do?"

Strafe growled, "Find my sons, Specter, and any other allies that they may have. Oh, and Ghost, get our… special guest from his room. He may want to meet Specter."

Ghost nodded, "Yes, sir."

Strafe left the room. Hijacker looked at Ghost, confused, "Uh, what was that about?"

Ghost answered, "Nothing we need to be worried about."

Somewhere in a vent, two male figures were quietly spying on them. One of them pointed at something on the table.

"Get that file," the first figure said.

While Rainbine, Ghost, and Hijacker weren't paying attention a string of webbing caught a memory key and pulled it up into the vent.

The other figure grabbed the memory key, "All right, this should be it. Now we gotta find the others."

The first figure nodded as they both quietly sneaked away through the vent.


	5. Chapter 5

At Rainbow's house, the sun slowly began to rise up in the sky. Sonic and Rainbow slowly woke up from their relaxing sleep together.

"Morning, Dashie," Sonic said.

"Morning, Sonic," Rainbow said, "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Wonderfully," Sonic said, "How about you?"

"The same," Rainbow said.

Sonic and Rainbow got out of their bed and went downstairs to get breakfast. When they came down, they saw Shadow and Sunset were already at the table.

"Hey," Sunset said.

"Morning," Sonic said.

"I've heard that we've got a big day today," Shadow said, "The Friendship Games."

"Right," Sonic and Rainbow said.

Everyone had their breakfast, had showers, got dressed, brushed their teeth, and headed to Canterlot High. When the Mobians and the girls arrived, they saw that Strike, Breeze, and Specter were outside the front door.

Specter was asleep from waiting for them on the side of the stairway. Strike and Breeze seemed to be doing something on a tablet. Strike noticed the Mobians and girls arrive.

"Ah, there you are," Strike said.

"Hope we're not too late," Knuckles said.

"You're just in time," Breeze said.

Specter was having a weird dream, "Mm… no more mustard for me, thanks," he snored.

Sonic and Rainbow looked at each other, and then they smirked. They slowly snuck towards the sleepy Specter, held their hands up, and then they shoved him off of the stairs, "BOO!"

Specter landed on the ground waking up startled in surprise and fear, "AAH! The monkeys stole my pants!"

Everyone else began to laugh, and surprisingly, Strike snickered a little. Specter looked at them all with a blank expression and held up a sign that said, "Specter is not amused."

"Come on, man," Rainbow said, "You have to admit it was funny."

"Pranks are only funny when _I_ pull them off," Specter said.

Pinkie popped up out of nowhere right beside Specter, "HELLO!"

Specter yelped, "AHH! Stop doing that!"

Pinkie laughed, "I never will."

"Why?" Specter asked.

"Because I'm PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie answered with a really big, bright smile and a happy squeal sound.

Specter looked at Pinkie with a terrified face, "C-can we please just go inside now?"

The others nodded. They entered the school. Specter noticed that Strike was still snickering a little. Specter thought with a little smile, _"Hmm, I should do this more often."_

Later, in the music room, the Mobians and girls in their band, the Sonic-Rainbooms, they were playing a song together and they were able to pony up. Strike, Specter, and Breeze watched, and they were pretty impressed.

The Sonic-Rainbooms just finished playing their song with their pony abilities. The Rainbooms' magic vanished at the same time, but strangely, for the Sonic Heroes, Sonic's magic lasted the longest.

"I hope the Friendship Games have a music competition," Rainbow said, "Because we could totally rock it!" she played a rocking chord.

"Uh, we're supposed to keep magic _out_ of the Friendship Games, remember?" Sunset reminded Rainbow, which made her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Easier said than done, darling," Rarity said as she powdered her right cheek, "I'm sure in Equestria, magic does whatever you want, but…"

"This isn't Equestria," Sunset said.

"I really need to learn about these other worlds," Breeze said.

"It really took us some time to understand as well, bro," Strike said.

"It's easy when you have a manual," Specter held up a book.

Strike and Breeze gave a blank look at Specter. "What, guys?" Specter asked, "I spent, like, three hours making this thing."

Applejack placed her hand on Sunset's shoulder, "Well, when it comes to magic, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"And luckily, my friends and I can hold onto the Chaos Emeralds just in case," Sonic said.

"And while Sunset works on keeping magic OUT of the games while Sonic keeps our Chaos powers out as well, I have been working on what to put in."

"Rarity, what did you go and do?" Applejack asked.

Rarity pushed a few pairs of racks of many different outfits for the games. "Well, I've put a little time on my hands, and since we don't what the Friendship Games' events are… I've made a few options for uniforms!"

Rarity pulled a uniform onto Rainbow, and now she was wearing a white T-shirt with Aegean blue and daffodil yellow sleeves, Aegean blue running shorts with a lighter shade on the sides of the legs, Aegean blue socks, and Aegean blue and daffodil yellow running shoes.

"You really didn't have to do that," Rainbow said.

"I know," Rarity said.

"No," Applejack said as she and the other girls were looking at the other uniforms, "You REALLY didn't have to."

"I know!" Rarity giggled.

Another rack accidently hit Specter, "OW!"

Specter stood back up wearing a pink tutu. Most of the others laughed at him, even Strike. Specter didn't understand what was going on, until he looked down at himself and saw what he was wearing, "There will be CONCIQUENCES!"

Outside the front of the school, a bus for the school Crystal Prep arrived. Celestia was talking to the principle of that school, Principle Cinch.

Cinch was a woman with arctic blue skin, a few streaks from magenta purple to violet purple dark colored hair, and lavender purple eyes. She had magenta purple glasses, white earrings on her ears, she wore an indigo jacket over a cerulean blue shirt, a berry blue skirt with tight-fitting magenta-boysenberry purple pants, and berry blue heel shoes with sky blue highlights.

"Vice-Principle Luna can help your students get settled while I show you around, Principle Cinch," Celestia said, "There have been quite a few changes since your last visit."

"Oh, yes, Principle Celestia," Cinch said, "I'm sure that would be fascinating."

Luna was having a hug with a friend of hers from Crystal Prep, Dean Cadance. Cadance was a woman with ballad slipper pink skin, fuscia pink, violet purple, and daffodil yellow streaked hair, and violet purple eyes. She was wearing an Aegean blue jacket over an arctic blue shirt, a gold necklace around her neck, an ocean blue skirt, and gold slipper shoes.

"Oh, it's always such a pleasure to see you, Dean Cadance," Luna said, "Even if it means another defeat."

"Thank you, Vice Principle Luna," Cadance said, "But I hear it's not going to be so easy this time."

Twilight peeked out of the door, and was about to step out when another girl, Indigo Zap, pushed her coming out, "Coming through!"

Twilight got off balance and accidently landed on another girl, Sunny Flare, "Seriously?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to," Twilight said.

Sunny walked into the line for Lune to get the Crystal Prep students settled in. Twilight got up and accidently stood in another girl's way, Sour Sweet.

"Oh, sorry, why don't you go ahead?" Twilight said.

"You are such a sweetie," Sour said sweetly, before she got in Twilight's face, "I am watching you."

Sour went passed Twilight. Then, a different girl, Lemon Zest came out of the bus listening to rock music on her headphones. Then another girl, Sugarcoat, came out as she said to Twilight, "You are kind of being a doormat right now."

That made Twilight sad. But then a tech-pendant that was around her neck was activated. Twilight looked at it, and it showed where it was detecting something. It was aiming at the school, which meant what it was detecting was inside the school.

Twilight went towards the school. She happened to walk past Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings. "Hi, Twilight," Sweetie Drops said.

Twilight didn't answer her. She just kept following her device. As she went into the school, the students were saying hi to her and saying her name.

"Hey, Twilight," Cherry Crash said.

Twilight's attention was caught this time, but she kept going. But when she heard the other students saying her name, things were getting confusing.

"Hi, Twilight," Sweet Leaf and Mystery Mint said.

"Hey, you looking good," Scribble Dee said as Micro Chips gave Twilight the thumbs-up.

"Um, hi," Twilight said.

"Hey, what's happening?" Sophisticata asked.

"Really nice to see you," Blueberry Cake said.

"Twilight, how you doing?" Velvet Sky asked while Bright Idea waved hi to Twilight.

"Twilight, yo," another girl said.

"Hi, hello, uh, good," Twilight said walking backwards really confused.

Twilight was so confused, she forgot to watch where she was going, and she accidently bumped right into Flash. Flash helped her up, "Twilight? I almost didn't recognize you."

Twilight was having trouble seeing because her glasses fell off. Flash noticed them on the floor, "When did you start wearing glasses?"

"Um, like, since forever," Twilight said.

"Oh, so, how long are you here for?" Flash asked as he picked Twilight's glasses up.

"Just for the Friendship Games," Twilight answered.

"Right, of course," Flash said as he put Twilight's glasses back on for her, "We'll totally win with you here."

Flash gave Twilight a smile, but Twilight's pendant beeped again, "Uh, I gotta go."

Twilight ran off and Flash just stood there, "Uh, okay. Bye?"

Flash sighed and placed his hands on his face while Derpy just patted him on his shoulder.

Rarity made the other girls try out many different outfits. While she was doing that, the Mobians, Strike, and Breeze were coming up with a plan, and Specter was working on something in a book of papers.

Rarity measured a hockey suit that Fluttershy was wearing, she added a hat onto Rainbow's head for a police uniform, and came to Applejack who was wearing a Jai alia suit. She pulled down AJ's shirt because a bit of her stomach was visible.

"Uh, Rarity," Applejack said, "These outfits are great, but why would you put so much time into effort into clothes we might not even wear? You're gonna exhaust yourself before the games even start."

"No offense, Rare," Silver said, "But she does make a point."

"Oh, ppfft, don't be silly, darlings," Rarity scoffed, "Putting effort into clothes is what I live for. And spending time on my friends fills me with energy!"

Rarity suddenly ponied up. She grew her ponytail and gained her pony ears. Everyone was amazed when they saw this. When Specter looked up, his jaw dropped, "Whoa."

"And magic too, I guess," Sunset said.

While Twilight was heading towards the music room where the Mobians, the heroes, and the girls were, her pendant somehow opened on its own. In the music room, no one knew or even noticed Rarity's magic was being pulled right out of her and going out of the music room and into the pendant.

Rarity suddenly became completely exhausted and hovered back onto the floor, "Actually, darlings… now that you… mentioned it… I suppose I could use a tiny break."

Rarity's pony powers disappeared, and she collapsed onto the floor feeling dizzy, but Silver caught her in his arms, "I told you."

Then, the door opened, and Twilight came in. Everyone suddenly had a smile on their faces, "Twilight?"

"Uh, yes?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'll be," Applejack said with her arm around Twilight's shoulder, "You should've told us you were coming."

Sunset had a smile on her face, feeling she could really have Twilight's help with the magic, but she and everyone else didn't know that it wasn't the Twilight they knew, except Strike and Specter, but they were being quiet.

"Darling, those glasses," Rarity said, "What are you wearing? It's so severe."

"My uniform," Twilight answered.

"Your uniform for what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For Crystal Prep," Twilight said, "But why does everyone at this school know who I am?"

"Did you just say 'Crystal Prep'?" Rainbow asked.

Spike suddenly popped his head out from Twilight's backpack woofing. "Spike!" Fluttershy, Tails, Silver, and Rarity said.

Twilight gasped, "You know my dog's name too?"

The Mobians and the girls were getting confused. _"Something's not right,"_ Sonic thought, _"She really sounds like she doesn't know us. Could she be…"_

Celestia and Cinch were coming to the music room down the hall. "And our music program has especially taken off-" Celestia said until she noticed Twilight in the music room, "Twilight?"

"This is getting ridiculous!" Twilight said.

"I must apologize for the curiosity of my prized student," Cinch said.

"Your student?" Celestia asked.

"The smart ones are always curious," Cinch said as she and Twilight began to walk away, "I'll return her to check in with the rest of her classmates."

Cinch and Twilight walked away. When they were gone, Celestia said to the Mobians and girls, "I didn't know Twilight had a twin sister."

Pinkie then spoke in one breath, "She doesn't. That Twilight is obviously the Twilight of this world

Celestia just stood where she was for a moment and then said, "Never mind."

Back outside the front of the school, Twilight and Cinch were heading back for Twilight to check in with the other Crystal Prep students.

"I'm sorry, Principle Cinch," Twilight said, I was just following these strange readings. Actually, it led me to those guys and girls and-"

"Twilight," Cinch cut her off, "What you do in your free time is of little interest to me, but while you're here, I, all of Crystal Prep, require your complete focus."

"But why does everyone at this school seem to know me?" Twilight asked.

"Perhaps, they're trying to confuse you," Cinch said, "Perhaps, they're trying to lure you away."

"It didn't feel like anyone was trying to lure me," Twilight said.

"I don't know what they're playing at," Cinch said, "But I guarantee it isn't to help us win."

Back to the Mobians, girls, and heroes, they were talking about Twilight.

"I can't believe our world's Twilight goes to Crystal Prep," Rarity said.

"You're saying that Twilight's gonna play against us?" Rainbow asked, "She'd never do that."

"Our Twilight wouldn't," Fluttershy said.

Sunset suddenly spoke in a frustrated way, "Our Twilight is a Princess from Equestria. And an expert in Friendship Magic. And if she was here, we would've already figured out why magic is randomly popping out during pep rallies and costume changes."

The rest just looked at Sunset. "Uh, Sunset, is something bothering you?" Shadow asked.

"Sorry," Sunset said, "I'm just frustrated that I haven't heard back from her."

"Sunset, we get it," Sonic said, "The Twilight we know is a Princess in Equestria."

"Yeah," Applejack said, "She probably got problems of her own to deal with."

"We certainly can't expect her to drop everything and pop through the portal whenever," Rarity said, "Especially if it's to do as something minor as a few random pony ups."

"But they aren't minor," Sunset said, "Magic came into this world when I stole Twilight's crown. It's taken a lot for me to earn everyone's trust. If we have to forfeit the games because I can't think of a way to keep it under control."

"Oh, Sunset," Fluttershy said.

"Hey," Tails said, "I'm sure you'll be able to figure things out."

"Of course," Knuckles said, "You're the one who helped us understand what was going on with the Sirens, remember?"

"I guess," Sunset said as a bit of her hair was near her eye, "But Twilight was the one who really figured out what we needed to defeat them."

Shadow got the hair out of Sunset's eye, "But don't you remember, honey? What we needed to defeat them was you."

Sunset smiled, "All right."

The other girls cheered. Strike spoke, "All right, you guys and girls get yourselves ready for the games. Specter, Breeze and I gotta leave right now."

"I think I have a way to get into the weak point of the ship," Specter said looking up at his book, before he realized, "Oh, sorry, did I miss something?"

The others sighed. "What?" Specter asked.

Breeze then turned to his brother, "Strike, how about you stay with the others? You've been here longer than I have. And I've been studying some things with Specter before."

Strike nodded, "Good idea."

Suddenly, Specter's mask was making three loud quick beeps. "What's going on?" Tails asked.

Specter looked into what he got, then he answered, "Nothing, nothing of importance."

"Okay, let's go," Breeze said.

Specter and Breeze left to work on their plan for the ship. But Specter had a worried look, _"How could he be here? I thought he died."_

After they left, Rainbow spoke, "Come on. Let's go see if we can find any info on the events and come up with a strategy."

The Mobians, girls, and Strike went walking, but Sunset stayed where she was. "Sunset, you coming?" Shadow asked.

"I'll… catch up with you guys in a bit," Sunset said.

Shadow nodded as he went to follow the others. Sunset thought about something, and then she went out of the front doors and looked in her book. The pages she hadn't written in had no message from Princess Twilight.

"Still no reply," Sunset said.

But when Sunset lowered her book, she looked at the Wondercolt statue. Then she had an idea. She moved towards the statue.

Twilight's pendant began to beep again. Twilight sneakily followed the track and she moved towards the statue. When she got very close to it, the pendant opened by itself.

"Maybe there's another way I could reach her," Sunset said to herself.

Sunset was going to go to Equestria. But right as she tried to put her hand through, it somehow grabbed onto her and it wouldn't let her go.

"Hey! Let go!" Sunset said trying to pull herself free.

But Sunset didn't noticed that her magic was being transferred straight through the statue and into Twilight's pendant. The energy was bright red and yellow. Twilight quickly shut it tightly. She and Sunset fell over.

Twilight didn't know that her pendant had some strange electric power crackling around it for a moment. Sunset came to Twilight, "What did you do?"

Twilight wasn't sure what to say, but then Cadance spoke, "Twilight, you have to check in with the others."

Twilight went to be checked in before Sunset got the chance to talk to her. She sighed. But then, when she tried to go through the portal, her hand wasn't going through. The wall of the statue was literally solid.

"Where's the portal?" Sunset said panicking, "Where's the portal!?"


	6. Chapter 6

Later, in the gym, the CHS students were trying to be nice to the students from Crystal Prep, but it wasn't really working. Whenever they gave a smile, their faces turned to looks of anger.

The Mobains, the girls, and Strike were heading right to the gym. They were all wearing some new clothes for welcoming the Crystal Prep students.

Sonic was wearing an unzipped cerulean blue short sleeve jacket with a stone blue wing collar, a merigold orange T-shirt, spruce blue jeans, and scarlet red and gold yellow running/parkour shoes. He still had his glasses, his bandana, his gears on his hands, his medallion, and his enerbeam.

Rainbow was wearing a cerulean blue short sleeve jacket with a white collar that had tiger and merigold orange highlights, a fire orange T-shirt with her logo on the chest, a chartreuse green and Aegean blue skirt with some Tuscan sun yellow on it, and Aegean-sapphire blue running shoes with crimson red wings and tiger-merigold orange highlights.

Tails was wearing a merigold orange short sleeve sweater, a beige tan collared button up shirt, granola pants, and macaroon tan shoes. The only thing he still had was his enerbeam.

Fluttershy was wearing a seafoam green dress with a bit of chartreuse green around the neck and the bottom of the skirt and fuscia pink bow, a few white butterflies were on the skirt, there were some taffy pink streaks on the dress, and bubblegum pink slippers with chartreuse green leaves.

Knuckles was wearing a garnet red long sleeve button sweater, a parakeet shirt, sage green pants, and juniper green and carrot orange shoes. He will also still have his gears and his enerbeam.

Applejack was wearing a currant short sleeve jacket, a pale chartreuse green shirt, a merigold and apricot orange skirt with some red apples and an eggplant purple belt with a chartreuse green buckle on the front, eggplant purple tight-fitting pants, and caramel brown boots with chartreuse green and an apple each.

Shadow was wearing a long sleeve black racing jacket with scarlet red highlights on the sleeves, ebony black pants, and gold yellow, white and currant red striped hover shoes. He still had his inhibitor rings, his gloves, and his dog tag with his symbol.

Sunset was wearing a magenta purple button up dress with a white collar and a few duplicates of her symbol on the skirt, a bit of dark clear was on the bottom of the skirt, a charcoal grey belt around her waist, and magenta slipper shoes with lilac purple detail.

Silver was wearing an unzipped short sleeve ocean blue and spruce blue jacket with padded shoulders, a silver grey T-shirt with his symbol on his chest, pebble grey sweatpants, and cyan greenish-blue and white shoes with gold rings. He still had his rings and gloves.

Rarity was wearing a sky-cerulean-sapphire-arctic blue dress with Aegean blue diamonds on half of the skirt, an Aegean blue bow on an Aegean blue belt, two gold bracelets on each wrist, and berry blue slipper shoes.

Manic was wearing a non-sleeve fern green jacket with a cool designed collar, a mint green T-shirt, pear green sweatpants, and canary yellow sneakers with crimson red socks and a green flame decal on the shoes. He still had his medallion, his gloves, and his bracelets.

Pinkie was wearing a white and dove grey striped shirt with a sapphire blue tie, an Aegean blue shirt with many different colored balloons, short sapphire blue tight-fitting pants, and magenta purple slipper shoes with three different colored balloons; one gold yellow, one arctic blue, and one blush pink.

Strike was wearing an unzipped teal blue short sleeve hoodie with some merigold orange detail and cherry red padded shoulders, a honey orange shirt with his symbol in navy blue on the chest, Aegean blue sweatpants with marmalade orange highlights on the sides of the legs, and crimson red and white striped running/parkour shoes. He still had his glasses and his gears on his hands.

"What do you mean the portal's gone?" Applejack asked Sunset.

"I mean it's GONE. It's closed. It's not there anymore," Sunset said as they all went into the gym.

"How'd that happen?" Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," Sunset said, "But I think it has something to do…"

"With that Twilight," Sonic finished for her while pointing at Twilight.

Twilight kept accidently bumping into things while following the tracks on her pendant. "What in tarnation is she up to?" Applejack asked.

"Leave this to me and Sunset," Sonic said.

Sonic and Sunset went to Twilight. They wanted to know what she was doing. The others followed to make sure there wouldn't be any trouble.

Sonic and Sunset crossed their arms as Sunset asked Twilight, "Twilight, what have you been up to?"

"Me?" Twilight asked, "Oh, I was just…"

Indigo stepped in Sunset's way, "Who wants to know?"

Rainbow spoke up, "Um, we do."

Applejack got between them, "All right, everyone. Let's not get too competitive before the games even start."

Soon, each of the girls from Crystal Prep and CHS kept stepping in. First, Sugarcoat, "The games aren't really competitive since we've never lost."

Then Fluttershy, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

Next Sunny Flare, "Sorry, dearie, but these games aren't about being nice."

Now Rarity, "Well, you might use a little tact."

Suddenly, Strike appeared right between them all surprising them, "Enough."

Sunny, Sugar, and Indigo all chuckled. "Oh, hey there, Striky," Indigo said, "You really didn't have to come."

Strike groaned and face palmed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Oh, come on, dearie," Sunny said gently grabbing Strike's arm, "We're trying to be nice."

Strike briefly pulled his arm away and began to blush in embarrassment, "First off, stop acting like that around me. It isn't funny. And second, be nice to these students here. They're my friends."

"Oh, really?" Sugarcoat asked getting near Strike.

Strike's embarrassing blush was getting stronger, "Stop. It. Right. Now."

"Uh, Strike?" Sonic asked, "How do these girls know you?"

"Oh, uh, you see…" Strike tried to say, before he noticed that Indigo was frozen with wide eyes and her jaw dropped, "Uh, Indigo, you okay?"

Indigo wasn't paying attention. She was staring right at Sonic, making him feel weird. She then had a smile and a huge blush on her face as well as hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, uh, hello there, handsome," Indigo said to Sonic, "What's your name?"

"Umm, hi," Sonic said, "My name's Sonic."

"A very nice name," Indigo said, "You know, has anyone ever told you you're really cute?"

Sonic blushed a little, "Uh, maybe, why?"

"Because I think you're adorable," Indigo said.

Sonic was beginning to blush in big embarrassment. Rainbow was getting very angry at Indigo. _"Oh, boy, here it comes,"_ Strike thought.

Rainbow stepped right in Indigo's way, making her snap out of it, "Don't you get any ideas! Sonic's _my_ boyfriend!"

"What!?" Indigo said, "Nonsense! There's no way Sonic would be dating some random girl like you!"

"Actually," Sonic cut in, "Rainbow Dash here _is_ my girlfriend. And besides, I don't have any interest in you."

Then Sunny, Sugarcoat, Zest, and Sour came right over to Sonic as well. Sonic was feeling more embarrassed than ever, "Oh, lord, why me? Why is it always me?"

Most of the other Mobians laughed at Sonic, even Strike. Sonic gave them all an angry-blank look, "I'm serious! Someone help me here!"

"Oh, we'd like to," Shadow smiled, "But we don't get involved in things we can't beat. You're on your own."

Rainbow quickly grabbed Sonic and pulled him away from the CP girls. "Thanks, Dashie," Sonic said.

Twilight backed up away from the little fight over Sonic, but she accidently bumped into Pinkie. Manic was with her. Pinkie only smiled.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie," Pinkie said holding her hand out to Twilight.

"Oh, hi, I'm Twilight," Twilight said shaking Pinkie's hand.

Pinkie shook her hand and Twilight's hand rapidly and made her hair fall out of the bun before she said, "I know. You look just like my friend. Her name is Twilight too."

"That's… weird," Twilight said as she fixed her hair.

"Name's Manic," Manic said, "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks, nice to meet you too," Twilight said.

Pinkie noticed Twilight pendant and asked, "What's that?"

"It's sort of a spectrometer," Twilight said, "I've built it to track EM frequencies, but it can also contain anomalies."

Pinkie kept her smile at Twilight, and Twilight just said, "It measures things."

"Ooh, that's cool," Manic said.

"Like the party?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah," Twilight said, "Though it doesn't look like much of a party to me."

"I know," Pinkie said, "Something is definitely missing."

Pinkie just came up with an idea, "Come on!"

Pinkie grabbed Twilight and Manic and took them somewhere, "AHH!"

Celestia spoke through a microphone on the stage, "Hello, everyone. I'd like to take this opportunity to greet all of our visitors from Crystal Prep Academy and welcome them to CHS."

Pinkie, Manic, and Twilight were pushing really, really BIG party presents into the gym. Something heavy was inside both of them.

"What in the world is in these?" Twilight asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Manic said.

"Party cannons, of course," Pinkie answered.

"And lastly, I would like to recognize the twelve students that CHS has elected to compete," Celestia said, "I don't think we could've chosen a better group to represent the excellence, sportsmanship, and friendship the games stand for."

The elected students were Sandalwood, Derpy, Micro Chips, Flash, Sweetie Drops, Lyra Heartstrings, Rainbow, Sunset, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie.

Pinkie appeared from behind a table, removed the foods that were there, and then put on a tablecloth with a whole bunch of cupcakes with icing and sprinkles in trays. She then shut the power off, and a disco ball that was hanging from the center of the ceiling sparkled throughout the entire gym.

Pinkie then came to Vinyl and gave her a record for her to play. Vinyl put the record on and began to play it. It was a nice jazz music with a cool beat in it. The CHS students and the CP students all seemed to like it, and surprisingly, they all began to gather around and talk to each other.

Pinkie then pulled the boxes off revealing two large pink cannons. She grabbed the strings preparing to pull them hard.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked.

"Absolutely," Pinkie answered.

Pinkie pulled the strings up hard, and they fired a whole punch of party decorations everywhere throughout the gym. Everyone cheered and began to dance together.

Manic was amazed, "Wow, Pinkie, you actually brought them together. Great job, I'm proud of you."

Pinkie smiled and blushed, "Thanks, Manic."

Manic smiled as well and brought Pinkie into a soft kiss on the lips, which she returned. And then Pinkie began to glow bright pink and pony up. She gained her pony ears and tail, and then she began to float in the air.

"Ooh, floaty!" Pinkie said.

Twilight's pendant began to detect energy. She looked at it, and it randomly opened by itself again, and a little orb of purple energy, which was Rarity's magic, appeared.

Pinkie's magic was being absorbed, but Manic and Pinkie didn't realize it. Pinkie then grew tired as she lost her magic and was back on the floor. She felt unbalanced in her feet, and she could barely stand up. Good thing Manic was there to help her.

"Pinkie, what's wrong?" Manic asked.

"Uhh," Pinkie moaned, "I am party-pooped."

Strike was the only one who noticed what was happening. He carefully came over to Twilight and whispered, "Twilight, what are you doing?"

Before Twilight could answer, Pinkie's magic in her pendant made a little flickering and threw a little flick of energy under the bleacher bench. Twilight and Strike took a peek through to see what was happening.

Suddenly a purple portal was beginning to open up. Twilight and Strike had shocked faces. Strike whisperingly yelled, "Close it! Close it!"

Twilight quickly closed her pendant, and they took another look, and then the portal closed and was gone and Twilight's pendant turned off.

"Twilight, what's going on?" Strike asked, "What are you doing?"

Twilight wasn't sure how to answer. Everyone else just continued to dance along with the music, until someone was tapping on the microphone on the stage. The lights turned back on, the music stopped, and there was a bit of a loud feedback sound, hurting everyone's ears.

Cinch made everyone stop, "I'd like to thank Principle Celestia for her unconventional welcome. It's been four years since the last Friendship Games, but it feels as though nothing has changed. Canterlot High continues to pick its competitors in a popularity contest, and Crystal Prep continues to field its top twelve students."

The Crystal Prep students forgot about being nice to CHS right away. Right as the ice was broken, Cinch just had to freeze it again.

"It is a comfort to know that even after so many years of losses," Cinch said, "Your school remains committed to its ideals, however misguided they may be. I wish you all the best of luck, regardless of the inevitable outcome."

The Crystal Prep students and Cinch left the gym. Pinkie was sad that the party was ruined. Manic hugged her feeling really sorry for her.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie," Applejack said, "I thought your party editions were really swell."

"They definitely broke the ice," Fluttershy said.

"Yes, if only that Principle Cinch hadn't frozen it again," Rarity said.

"Mm-hmm," Silver said.

"Agreed," Tails said.

"Yeah," Pinkie said, "She's awful."

Sunset and Sonic noticed that Pinkie looked really exhausted. "Whoa, Pinkie, what happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know," Pinkie said, "Everyone started having fun after Twilight and I fired the party cannons and I ponied up."

"Of course you did," Sunset said.

"But then the magic just drained right out of me," Pinkie said.

"Wait," Sonic said, "What do you mean 'drained out of you'?"

"Hey," Knuckles said, "Where is that other Twilight?"

"Oh, she's right…" Manic said when they all noticed Twilight was gone, "Well, she _was_ right here."

Strike sighed, "I think it's best that I tell you all something."

"Wait, you're still hiding things from us?" Shadow asked.

"It's nothing terrible," Strike said, "I've actually known this world's Twilight since about a week after the Fall Formal. When Specter and I met her, somehow she already knew who we were. She's been helping us build some special advanced gear to fight our enemies. She even helped me with adjusting my suit."

"Does anyone else know you at Crystal Prep?" Sunset asked.

"Those girls Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest, Sour Sweet, and Sugar Coat… even Cadance and Cinch," Strike answered.

"Were they the ones who were onto you before they got interest on me?" Sonic asked.

"Absolutely," Strike answered, "They've had a crush on me all the time ever since they first knew me."

Strike suddenly became alert of something. "Strike, what is it? You okay?" Silver asked.

Strike looked around, "Something's here. I can sense it."

Inside the bleachers, a mysterious flame was in the air, and it seemed to be watching. It suddenly charged right through at Strike, but Strike felt his brain vibrating hard, alerting him. Strike suddenly turned in surprise, "WHOA!"

Strike quickly rotated his arms to make wind and push the flame back. Everyone else was surprised when they saw the flame. The flame then went back and landed on the floor.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked.

Suddenly, the flame grew and it began to take the form of a person. The flame then changed into a teenage boy. He had blush red skin, brick red hair, and sky blue eyes. He wears a crimson red mixed with fire orange long-sleeved non-zipper hooded shirt, pitch-black sweatpants, and bright crimson red shoes.

The boy chuckled, "Hello, Strike, it's really been a long time, hasn't it?"

Strike was surprised, "R-Red Reaper? H-How are you here? You're dead."

"That doesn't matter," Reaper said, "What does matter is I'm here to destroy you."

"What?" Strike said surprised.

"Oh, and I brought some friends," Reaper said pointing his thumb at something.

Everyone looked at what Reaper was pointing at. Standing right at the entrance of the gym were Rainbine, Ghost, and Hijacker.

Everyone was shocked, surprised, and confused. The principles were surprised as well.

Hijacker took out his revolvers and everyone suddenly held their hands up. "Everyone better keep their mouths shut," Hijacker said, "All we're here for… is Strike and Specter."

"He is right here," Reaper said.

Strike stepped forward revealing himself. The villains smirked.

"Hello, Strike," Ghost said, "Long time, huh?"

"Why are you all here?" Strike asked.

"We're here to bring you to your father," Rainbine said.

Rainbow was shocked to see her doppelganger, and she looked just like her, _"Oh, my gosh. She's her. She's Rainbine."_

"I thought you came here to try and kill me," Strike said.

"Actually, Strafe just wants you to come back," Ghost said.

"Now… why don't we make this simple?" Hijacker asked, "We can do this the easy way; you come with us, and we leave everyone here unharmed. Or we can do this the hard way and we'll give these students pain until you surrender."

Strike felt aware of this being a trap. Suddenly, Sonic appeared right in front of Strike. Everyone gasped when they saw him.

"Oh, it's you again," Hijacker growled, but was then cool, "How about you tell us who ya are?"

"I'm just a guy with the need for speed," Sonic said, "Where I come from, they call me Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Hmm, how interesting," Ghost said, "You and Strike look a lot alike."

"If ya don't want to get yourself killed, step aside," Hijacker said, "This doesn't concern you."

Hijacker aimed his revolvers at Sonic, but then an orange glowing crystal whip suddenly caught Hijacker's hands. He and the other villains looked and saw that Applejack grabbed Hijacker with her Chaos Whip.

"Hmm, I think it does," Applejack said.

Rainbine suddenly formed her arm cannon and aimed right at Applejack, but then a cyan blue crystal shuriken was on the end of the barrel, blocking the bullet. The shuriken came from Rainbow.

Rainbine saw her doppelganger, "Well, well, well, look what we have here. A Rainbow Dash with powers on this world as well."

"Not just me," Rainbow said.

Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Sunset all held their Chaos Weapons. "Very interesting," Ghost said, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You're about to find out what we can do," Sunset said.

"Fine, you want to fight?" Reaper asked slowly raising his hands, "We'll fight."

Reaper's hands suddenly lid on fire, but he smirked, "Let's see how well you can handle my fire."

The heroes and girls all prepared for the fight. All the students backed away for safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Rainbine took the shuriken out of her arm cannon and fired at the floor. The bullet exploded and there was smoke throughout the spot. Then all of a sudden, there were multiple glows from inside, and the heroes and girls all jumped out.

The girls were in their Chaos Ranger forms.

"Get them!" Ghost yelled.

Rainbine went against Rainbow, Sonic, Sunset and Shadow. Ghost went against Fluttershy, Tails, Pinkie, Manic, Silver, and Rarity. Hijacker went against Applejack, Knuckles, and Reaper went against Strike.

Rainbine aimed her cannon and fired at Rainbow, but Rainbow blasted the bullet with her Morpher destroying it. Rainbow grabbed her saber and slashed at Rainbine, but Rainbine ducked her head backwards. She then brought her head back up and slammed it against Rainbow's.

Rainbow stepped back a little, but then she kicked Rainbine right in her stomach, forcing her into the wall. Rainbine growled as she got herself out. She rushed right at Rainbow with her speed, but Sonic got right in her way and punched her square in the face.

Rainbine stepped back before she aimed her cannon, but then Shadow appeared right in front of her and pushed the cannon up before it fired. The bullet shot one of the lights at the ceiling, and it fell off falling towards Indigo and Sunny. They screamed in fear, but then it was surrounded by cyan energy and stopped, thanks to Silver.

Silver threw the light at Rainbine, and it hit her hard. Shadow then threw his Chaos Spear at her, but Rainbine jumped in the air dodging the attack. Rainbine aimed her cannon at Shadow, but this time, Sunset slashed the cannon with her sword, cutting it. She then blasted Rainbine with her Morpher, and she was forced to the floor.

Reaper created daggers out of his fire and charged at Strike. He slashed them at him, but Strike was able to dodge the attacks. He then threw his lightning at Reaper, but Reaper then created a fire shield blocking the attack.

"Come on, Strike," Reaper said, "Is that all you got?"

Strike then began to run in circles around Reaper with his speed. His blur grew and glowed brightly. Reaper knew this trick.

In slow motion, right as Strike came right to a halt and tried to throw his lightning, Reaper threw a fireball at Strike's stomach. But right as the fireball was about to hit him, Strike turned into blue electric energy and vanished, and the fireball disappeared.

Strike then reappeared right behind Reaper and threw his lightning at him, and it hit him in the back. Reaper yelled in pain as he was sent flying into a wall. But he stopped himself by using his feet and landing on the wall, and jumped off of it with a backflip.

Hijacker kept trying to shoot Knuckles and Applejack, but they kept dodging the bullets. He then focused on aiming at Applejack, and Applejack took out her Morpher aiming at Hijacker. They began to fire at each other, and the blasts kept destroying each other.

Hijacker then ran out of ammo, but thanks to Applejack's power, her Morpher's ammo had no limits. She charged the Morpher and fired a large blast at Hijacker, and Hijacker tried to bock it with his arms. Not a very smart move. The blast burned his arms hard, and he yelled in pain.

Hijacker then rushed at Applejack with his speed, but Applejack just sidestepped and held her leg forward, and Hijacker tripped over onto his face. Hijacker then got back up and punched Knuckles hard in the face, but as a result, Knuckles' head barely moved and he didn't feel any pain. Instead, Hijacker's fist hurt so much; it felt like he hit a strong block of concrete.

"AAAHHH!" Hijacker yelled in pain and anger, "You'll pay for that!"

Hijacker leaped back with a backflip and took his revolvers reloaded and fired them fast at Knuckles, but Knuckles was now like Sonic, bulletproof. Knuckles kept walking towards Hijacker as Hijacker kept trying harder and harder.

"Come on, come on!" Hijacker yelled, "DIE!"

Knuckles began to charge at Hijacker with his fists. As soon as he reached him, he swung his fists at him, but Hijacker went right around him with his speed, and he tried to attack him from behind, but Knuckles was aware. Every time Hijacker was in Knuckles' blind spot, the trap turned around.

Ghost fired purple lasers at Silver, Rarity, Tails, Fluttershy, Manic, and Pinkie. Silver created cyan Chaos shields blocking the attacks. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie were able to fire their lasers from the Morphers through the shield and they hit Ghost.

Ghost groaned in pain, "Man, that's not fair."

Manic then jumped right over the shield, landed in front of it, and he began to form bright green energy in his hands. Ghost prepared for what he had. Manic then shot green energy waves that had music symbols in them. And right as they hit Ghost, they also made a loud noise that hurt his ears.

Ghost got a little disoriented, "Well… ugh, that music was noisy."

Manic then spin dashed right at Ghost and hit him right in the head, knocking him down. Ghost shook his head to get out of his dizziness. He then neck kipped back onto his feet. He threw two purple energy orbs at Manic, but then they were caught and surrounded by bright yellow energy, thanks to Shadow.

Shadow walked in front of the orbs and smirked at Ghost, "So, you're Black Ghost, huh?"

"Yeah," Ghost said, "And you've also heard that I'm really powerful?"

"Well, why don't you see what I can do?" Shadow asked.

Shadow held his hands out and they glowed bright yellow. The orbs turn yellow and then they each divided into four, making each orbs out of two, and then they turned to Chaos Spears.

Ghost was shocked, "Impossible."

"You wanna bet?" Shadow asked.

Shadow threw his Chaos Spears all at once at Ghost. Ghost freaked out in fear as he tried to block them, but they all managed to hit him and create a small cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Ghost was all dirty and bruises.

Ghost began to growl, "Think you're pretty good, huh? Try catching this!"

Ghost created a sword out of pure purple energy, and then he threw it at Shadow, but right as it was about to hit him, a flying and spinning orange crystal sword hit Ghost's sword, and it disappeared.

Ghost saw that the sword that hit his flew and spun in the air, and it Sunset caught the handle of it, and she held it in front of her as it shined brightly in the light.

Ghost looked at Sunset's sword, _"Hmm, what do we have here?"_

Ghost was totally distracted by just looking at Sunset's sword, Sunset, Pinkie, and Fluttershy, took out their Morphers while Tails took out his arm cannon and they fired at Ghost. The blasts hit him in the stomach.

Ghost growled in annoyance, "You're gonna regret that."

Ghost began to charge at them, but Tails slowly held out his hand, and then he created blasts of wind, pushing Ghost right back and into the wall.

"Total… oow…" Ghost groaned as he fell onto his face on the floor.

Reaper began to create a saw blade out of his fire. He threw it hard at Strike. Strike quickly ducked his head backwards, and the saw blade just missed by an inch of his nose. Strike went back up and threw two lightning bolts at Reaper.

Reaper held his hands up. He used his left to knock one of the bolts away, and he grabbed the other with his right hand. It suddenly burst into flames and he threw it back at Strike. Strike didn't have the chance to dodge it, and it hit him hard in the face, "ARGH!"

Reaper laughed, "So, how you feeling, old friend?"

But when Strike showed his face, all it had was a small blue flame, and then it disappeared. Reaper was surprised, "Well, this is new. Let's try this then."

Reaper focused his fire to his hands to create flame sickle and chains. He swung them at Strike. Strike quickly raised his hand and caught the chains, and to his surprise, it wasn't hurting him.

Reaper was surprised, "So, you've been holding back, huh?"

The others stopped fighting and saw what Strike did. Strike thought about this, _"Vezon… he was right. I AM immortal."_

Strike focused his energy into the chains, and half of the flames turned to bright blue with electricity. However, Reaper wasn't shocked. He seemed to be interested, "So, you can control fire as well? Impressive."

Strike pulled the chains out of Reaper's hands, and the flames turned completely blue with electricity. Reaper then held his hands out as they burst into flames, "But you'll need more than electricity to beat me."

Reaper suddenly slammed his hands to the ground and sent a wave fire at Strike. Strike released the chains and they disappeared. Strike closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly. He began to focus his power as hard as he could into the fire.

The wave of fire was getting closer to Strike. But then, Strike instantly opened his eyes, and they glowed bright blue. He held his hands forward, and the fire wave stopped. The fire turned blue with electricity, and then Strike made it all disappear.

Now Reaper was shocked, _"Impossible! Only a god could stop my fire! There's no way he could be!"_

Reaper began to growl, "All right, enough playing around. Time to burn!"

Reaper began to create large flames in his hands. Strike prepared for the attack. The Mobians and the girls all came together to protect Strike.

Ghost, Rainbine, and Hijacker came to Reaper. "Reaper, stop! We need him alive!" Ghost yelled.

Reaper didn't listen and was about to launch his attack, but then…

THWIP! There was the sound of strange shooting, and the flames on Reaper's hands went out. When he looked, his hands were all covered in really familiar webbing.

"Whoa, good timing, Strike," Sonic said.

"Uh, it wasn't me," Strike said.

"Wait a minute," Reaper said, "This stuff came from…"

There was then another voice coming from the ceiling, "Hey, up here!"

Everyone looked up and saw that there was something in the ceiling. It jumped down doing a front flip and landing on its hands and feet.

It was a teenage boy. He had cloud grey skin, scarlet red hair, and sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing an unzipped long sleeve lapis blue hoodie, a crimson red shirt with the symbol of a spider-black spider on the chest, denim blue jeans, and crimson red and white striped running/parkour shoes. For accessories, he had spider-black glasses with white glass in his hair, and crimson red fingerless gloves with black webbing details on his hands. He also had web shooters like Strike on his wrists, but they were more advanced looking.

"What's up?" the boy asked slowly standing up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the annoying web-swinger, Spider," Ghost said.

"Funny," Spider said.

Spider spun webs at Ghost's face, and they blocked his eyes, "AAH! I can't see!"

Ghost, blindfolded, ran around and around until he hit the wall and fell onto the floor, "Ow."

Reaper tried to punch Spider with a hook punch, but Spider caught Reaper's fist with no problem. He then grabbed Reaper's arm with his hands and threw him over to the wall.

Reaper took a strong impact to the back when he hit the wall, "AGH!"

Ghost pulled the webbing off of his face and tried to throw purple orbs at Spider, but Spider spun webs at Ghost's hands. He then pulled the webs hard, and Ghost was pulled right towards Spider. Spider then gave Ghost a really strong uppercut, sending him flying and landing on his back.

Rainbine rushed around Spider with her speed and tried to attack him from behind, but Spider felt a vibration in his brain like the same way Strike, as a warning signal. He instantly turned around and spun webs at Rainbine's face, and she couldn't see where she was going. Spider did a backflip and Rainbine ran ride under Spider accidently hitting Hijacker.

Hijacker and Rainbine fell onto the floor. Hijacker got back up and aimed his revolvers at Spider. But right as he was about to pull the triggers, they were suddenly out of his hands and they were in the air.

"What the-?" Hijacker said.

Then one of his revolvers hit him in the face, "OW!"

Then Hijacker could feel something really tiny jumping off of his hand holding his revolvers. Then there was a bright glow between the revolvers, and another teenage boy was growing from the size of a bug.

The second mysterious boy had shortbread tan skin, apple red hair, and gold yellow eyes. He was wearing a crimson red unzipped sleeveless hoodie, a graphite grey long sleeve shirt with the logo of a crimson red ant on the chest, garnet red sweatpants, and apple red and cloud grey striped running/parkour shoes. For accessories, he had shadow grey glasses in his hair, charcoal grey fingerless gloves with a scarlet red ant on the back, and iron-grey gauntlets on his wrists.

"Ant," Hijacker said, "How nice to see you. But you have something of mine. I'd like them back."

"You'll have to find me first," Ant said.

Ant shrunk and dropped the revolvers. Hijacker looked around for Ant, "Come out and fight, you stupid insect!"

Suddenly, tiny Ant grabbed Hijacker's foot and forced him right to the floor with unbelievable super strength. Hijacker landed hard on his back and groaned in pain. As soon as he tried to get back up, he suddenly did a front flip off of the floor and then landed on his stomach.

"Cut that out!" Hijacker yelled.

Hijacker got up, and then Ant grew and punched Hijacker right in the face, knocking him back down.

"Certainly," Ant said.

Ghost got up and charged at Spider with his jet-shoes, but Spider saw him coming. He spun his webs at Ghost's shoes, and the jets failed to work. Ghost landed on the floor and slid across his face.

Ghost gave Spider a puzzled look, "You know, I hate bugs, just like you."

"For you information, buddy, spiders aren't bugs," Spider said.

Ghost turned to purple energy and disappeared. He reappeared right behind Spider, but Spider just slammed his fist up to his face and hit him in the nose, "AAH!"

Spider turned right around, "They're arachnids!"

Spider then gave Ghost a spinning kick, launching him away. Hijacker, Rainbine, and Reaper got to Ghost and helped him get up. When they looked, they saw that they were out-numbered fifteen to four.

Then all of a sudden, a breach had opened next to the heroes and girls, and Breeze and Specter jumped out of it.

"Hey, sorry we're late," Specter said, "We got a little held up."

Specter then noticed Reaper with the other villains, "Red Reaper, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should've done long ago," Reaper said, "Put an end to both you and your pathetic little partner, Strike."

Reaper held out his hands and his hands lid on fire again. He yelled as he then released another wave of fire at the heroes and girls.

"Not on my watch," Silver said.

Silver used his psychic to send a wave of cyan energy at the fire, sending it back at the villains. Reaper used his power to make it stop, but then it went out.

Reaper fell onto his knees feeling exhausted, "We need to fall back. Get back to the base."

Ghost took out a device and pressed a button. The villains were covered in a giant purple bubble as they began to disappear. As they did, Reaper said to Strike, "This isn't over, Strike. I'll come back, and when I do, I'll be sure that you will feel the wrath of my fire."

The villains disappeared. The heroes and girls all sighed while the girls were out of their Chaos Ranger forms.

"Is everyone all right?" Sonic asked.

Everyone nodded. Sonic turned his friends and asked, "So, who are you two new guys?"

"They're my friends," Strike said, "Spider and Ant. They're from our world."

"Sorry that we couldn't get here sooner," Ant said, "We've been figuring out a way to find you and Specter."

"No problem," Strike said, "Besides, we're glad you came. We may need your help."

"Let me guess," Spider said, "Your father is behind this?"

"Yeah," Specter said, "Strike's dad has gone completely coo-coo."

Everyone looked at Specter with a black look. "What?" Specter asked, "Come on, stop looking at me."

Sonic then remembered something. "We need to remember to keep the Emeralds out of the games. We don't want the students from Crystal Prep or Principle Cinch to know about our powers, or our magic."

The girls nodded. "Got it," Rainbow said.

Sonic rushed out of the gym with his speed and then he came back with an empty chest, "Put the Emeralds in here."

Rainbow, Rarity, Sunset, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie put their Emeralds in the chest. Shadow still had the purple Emerald, but he put it in as well.

Sonic closed the chest, "Shadow."

Shadow nodded as he used his powers to form yellow energy around the chest and created a protection spell.

"That should do it," Shadow said.

"Sonic," Celestia said, "You need to make sure that the Emeralds are safe, and only bring them if it's really necessary, all right?"

Sonic and the others nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Come on, guys, it's right near the end of the day. Let's go home."

Back in the villains' base, Strafe was talking to his servants about the fight.

"What happened?" Strafe asked.

"Apparently, the doppelgangers of me and my old friends all have powers," Rainbine said, "But their powers are unlike anything we've seen before."

"Oh, and Spider and Ant are there with them to make things more complicated," Ghost said.

"There were also six mysterious boys who we don't know, but they really know how to fight," Hijacker said, "And it's possible that they have powers. But I do know one thing, one of them is named Sonic."

"Hmm," Strafe thought about this, "How very interesting. Did he say, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah," Hijacker answered.

"Then he comes from Mobius," Strafe said.

"And how do you know that?" Ghost asked.

"I've simply studied a lot of the other planets around the multiverse," Strafe said.

"You mean you were studying speedsters," Ghost cut in.

Strafe rushed right at Ghost and with an angry face, and Ghost jumped in surprise, "AHH!"

"Actually, Black Ghost," Strafe said, "I've been searching for other kinds of powers. And I want to learn what they can do… for a special protection project I've been working on."

"I've been wondering about that," Ghost said, "What's your master plan?"

"None of your concern," Strafe answered.

"That's what you said last time," Ghost said, "And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before THAT."

Strafe suddenly slapped Ghost hard in the face, "OW!"

"I will not have any more of this," Strafe said, "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ghost sighed rubbing his face where Strafe hit him.

"What was that!?" Strafe yelled in Ghost's face.

Ghost was terrified, "Uh, nothing. Nothing at all, boss… uh, sir."

Strafe just walked out of the room. Rainbine and Hijacker just shook their heads at Ghost.

"What?" Ghost asked, "Like you're not curious to what his plan is?"

Strafe walked down a hall and came to a closed door. He pressed a button that was next to it on the wall, and the door opened. It was dark inside, but someone was in there… or rather, something.

Two glowing red eyes opened in the dark. "Ah, Strafe. You have news?" a robotic evil male voice said.

"Yes," Strafe said, "This other world that is close to mine, your old archnemesis, Sonic, and his friends are there."

"Well, then, I get to have my revenge after all," the voice said.

"Of course…" Strafe said, "…Metal Sonic."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the Crystal Prep students arrived at CHS for the beginning of the Friendship Games. Celestia gave the Mobains and heroes permission to stay for as long as they needed to so they could keep an eye out for trouble.

In Strike's hideout, the Mobians and heroes were gathered together discussing about the villains and trying to come up with a plan.

"So, about a day after Reaper was, well, presumed gone, Dad found him and put him under his control?" Strike asked.

"Yeah," Spider said, "Apparently, he believed that he was the best one to recruit."

"That's about all we know," Ant said, "But he's got one other friend."

"Who?" Specter asked.

"His name is," Spider said, "…Metal S-"

Spider noticed that the Mobians all went wide-eyed in shock right as he said that, "What?"

Sonic was the first to break it, "Oh, no. Don't tell me… he recruited Metal Sonic!?"

"You know him?" Ant asked.

"He was one of our worst enemies back on our world," Tails said, "But how is this possible? How could Strafe find him?"

The other Mobians gave some thought about this. Then Shadow spoke, "What if somehow, Strafe learned about the other planets in the multiverse and teleported them, such as Metal to him?"

The others turned to Shadow. "You might be right about that," Knuckles said.

"So we're not the only ones who survived Mobius' destruction after all," Manic said.

"Who else do you think might have survived?" Silver asked.

"No clue," Sonic said, "But I think we need to focus on the problem at hand."

The others nodded. Sonic turned to Strike, "Strike, I still don't quite understand. How did you create this Central Atlanta?"

Strike answered, "It's hard to explain, but I'll show you what it looks like."

Strike went to the monitors and pressed on the keyboards of one of the computers. On the big screen on the wall, a picture appeared on it and it made the Mobains was faces of amazement and wonder.

The picture showed all of Central Atlanta City. It looked like it covered nearly three entire large countries, it was all made of futuristic technology, and there were so many kinds of different features. Most of the city was on land, while a lot of it was underwater and ground, and even in the mountains. There were many roads for cars and tracks for trains on the ground and high levels throughout all the buildings.

"Whoa…" the Mobains all said in amazement.

"That is so amazing," Tails said, "I've never seen anything thing like that before in my life."

"Yeah," Silver said, "It's like the dream I've always wished to see back in my time."

"It's really hard to believe that you could do that all by yourself," Knuckles said.

"I know," Strike said, "Somehow, really easily, I learned how to create tech with my powers."

Specter cut in, "Yet, it's way better built than my own stuff. It's really not fair."

Strike shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry, buddy, I guess my powers just gave me a really smart brain as well."

Specter smiled, "Wow, it's really been a while since you've called me that."

Strike smiled as well, "I guess I really needed to again."

Strike then went back to the point, "You know, guys, before the accelerator explosion, I dreamt of a city like this, and my dad told me it was also his dream, and he wanted it to become true. He was the richest man on my world."

Strike then tapped one the keyboard. Then the monitor showed a video of something. It showed it was nighttime, and so many people standing in front of a stage and Strafe was there, making an announcement to them and the world. He was wearing a black tuxedo and tie.

"I would like to thank my brave son, Strike, for saving our plant and being the hero we've always needed," Strafe said.

The people cheered and then, they could hear whooshing from far away. Strafe could then see in the mountains Strike's blur coming. Strike then appeared stopping right next to his father. Everyone then began cheering for Strike, and Strike waved to them.

"Heh, you really must've been a hero there," Manic said.

"I was more than a hero to them," Strike said.

In the video, Strafe smiled and put his hand on Strike's shoulder, "My son, we all thank you for saving us. The doors to Canterlot City with forever be open for you."

Strike smiled, "Thank you, dad. And I will always be there for you, no matter what. And everyone, guess what."

Strike put his hand in his pocket, and then pulled something out. It looked like a remote. He held it out to the right and pressed a button on it. Way far in the dark where Strike was aiming, multiple lights began to shine brightly. Central Atlanta was turned on. When everyone saw it, they were so amazed; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Strike spoke, "Welcome, everyone, to the future. Welcome… to Central Atlanta City!"

Bridges right next to the crowds lid up and they led to the city. Multiple large trams approached to the crowds. They all cheered as they all began to gather onto the trams and sat in the seats. They all began to approach Central Atlanta.

Strafe was amazed, "Why, son, I…"

"Dad, I made it happen," Strike said, "I've made our dream come true! Come on!"

Strike grabbed his father and took him across the water and brought him right into the brand new city. When they stopped in the middle of it, it looked a lot like where they were, but even more amazing-looking than ever.

The surprising thing was, everyone already knew how it all worked. Strike gave his dad a map, "Here, dad, have a look around. I won't bother you. Go on, go on."

Strafe began to walk around the city in amazement. Strike smiled brightly as he watched the people move around in the city. Then he heard a really familiar voice from behind him, "Strike, did you really make all of this?"

Strike turned around and saw Sunset Shimmer, his Sunset Shimmer. She looked just like Shadow's girlfriend, and she was wearing the exact same clothes.

The Mobians gasped. "I can't believe it," Shadow said, "She looks just like our Sunset."

"Yeah," Strike said, "And I didn't just know her, I loved her."

Back on the screen, Sunset approached Strike and she gave him a strong hug with a strong, passionate kiss on his lips. Strike smiled as he returned the kiss and embrace. And that when the Mobians and heroes could see Rainbow was there and had a face of jealousy and sadness, but also a little bit of happiness.

Then the video ended. The Mobains turned to Strike, "Hey, Strike, was that Rainbow before she became Rainbine?"

"Yeah," Strike said, "She had the same feelings for me as my Sunset did. She wanted to ask me out, but she didn't really seemed to have the courage to in time. When she learned that my Sunset and I were dating, she got absolutely jealous."

"I guess that explains why she killed her," Silver said.

Strike turned away. "Brother, what's wrong?" Breeze asked.

"I just…" Strike said, "I really want to make her pay fro what she did, but… I feel like she didn't want to take her away and something or someone made her."

"You're saying it might've all been a mistake?" Specter asked.

"I don't know," Strike said.

Sonic then felt a vibration in his pocket. He put his hand in it, and took out his phone. He checked it, and then he said, "It's the girls. They say they finished the first event and are waiting for us outside the front."

"All right, let's go," Tails said.

The Mobians and heroes all left the shelter and headed to Canterlot High. When they arrived, they saw the girls were there waiting for them.

"Hey," Sonic said, "How'd it go?"

"Sadly, we lost," Rainbow answered.

The Mobians and heroes all felt bad for them. "Sorry to hear that," Shadow said.

"But we're fine," Rarity said, "We weren't attacked during the event."

"Well, that's good," Tails said, "We wouldn't want to get any surprise attacks."

None of them know that Twilight was watching them from behind a pole. She saw them all starting to walk into the school, but Tails and Fluttershy went another direction.

Tails and Fluttershy went onto the grass and they sat down. Fluttershy took her backpack and opened it. A small grey kitten came out of it. Fluttershy softly rubbed her cheek against its head and it purred.

Tails and Fluttershy could hear one of the bushes shaking a little bit. Twilight popped her head out of it.

"Hey, Twilight," Tails said.

"Do you want to give her a treat?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight really wanted to continue searching for energy, but she decided to let it go for a little while. She came to Fluttershy and Tails and sat down next to them.

Tails held his hand out to Twilight, "I'm Tails."

Twilight shook Tails' hand as she said to Fluttershy, "Guess I'm not the only one to smuggle her pet into school."

Fluttershy giggled a little, "Not just one."

Fluttershy opened her backpack all the way and the kitten as well as a little purple bird, a guinea pig, and a white bunny came out of it.

Twilight was surprised, "Oh, wow, all I have is Spike."

Twilight opened her backpack, and Spike came out of it. Fluttershy took Spike out of it, "It really is uncanny. Does he talk?"

"Um… not that I know of," Twilight answered.

"Congratulations on winning, by the way," Fluttershy said, "Though it didn't seem like anyone on your team was very excited about it."

"No one at my school gets excited about anything they didn't do themselves," Twilight said.

"Man, that's awful," Tails said.

Twilight turned away feeling sad. Tails turned to his girlfriend, "Fluttershy, we gotta try to cheer her up."

Fluttershy then had an idea. She walked over to Twilight with her bunny in her hands, "Here, hold this."

Twilight took the bunny, "Um, why?"

"Holding a bunny always makes me feel better," Fluttershy answered.

"Well, that's ridiculous, but…" Twilight said, but when the bunny rubbed its head against her face, it made her smile, "Oh, it actually kind of works."

Twilight patted the bunny feeling happy, but then she turned her attention back to Fluttershy and Tails, "I'm on the other team and you just lost. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You look like you needed it," Fluttershy answered.

Suddenly, Fluttershy began to glow bright yellow and hover into the air. She ponied up and gained her pony ears, tails, and wings. Tails and Twilight were amazed.

"Whoa," Twilight said.

"Amazing, right?" Tails asked.

But then Twilight's pendant was floating in the air. It opened and began to take Fluttershy's magic away from her.

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Tails asked.

All of a sudden, about six purple vortexes of portals opened up around Tails, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike. Spike then saw a funny looking rabbit with horns on its head jump out of the portal next to him. He growled as he chased after it through the portals.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

Right as Spike just through another portal, he accidently went into Fluttershy's magic, and it gave him a little shock. Fluttershy went to her knees on the ground with Spike in her arms.

"Fluttershy!" Tails said.

"Spike!" Twilight yelled.

Twilight quickly closed her pendant tightly, and it stopped taking Fluttershy's magic, but it took so much; she was too exhausted to stand. As she was on the ground, she handed Spike to Twilight and Twilight hugged Spike in relief.

"Spike, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

To a non-expected answer, Spike spoke, "Um, I think so."

Twilight and Spike smiled, but then all of a sudden, they both screamed in surprise, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight dropped Spike and ran away in fear panicking. Spike followed her, "Twilight, wait!"

Fluttershy sighed, "Bye."

"Flutters, are you all right?" Tails asked.

"I'm all right," Fluttershy answered, "But I don't feel my magic in me anymore."

Tails sighed, "Well, it's good to know you're okay."

Tails gave Fluttershy a soft kiss on the lips, and Fluttershy returned it.

Back to Twilight, she ran into the school while Spike was trying to follow her, "Twilight, come on! Wait for me!"

Twilight was right in a dead end, and she was afraid. Spike asked while panting, "Why did you run away like that?"

Twilight walked around Spike against the wall, until she answered, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the glowing girl, or the hole in space, or my talking dog!"

"Yeah," Spike agreed as he scratched his ear, "Weird, right?"

Twilight calmed down as she bent down to Spike, "Are you okay? How do you feel? What happened? Where did you go?"

Spike licked Twilight's face to try and make her slow down, "Hey, one question at a time. This is pretty new to me too."

"Sorry," Twilight said.

Spike explained, "All I know is that I chased that pointy rabbit through the glow-y thing and then I was somewhere else. Next thing I knew was I was back in that nice girl's arms and I could talk."

Twilight thought about this while Spike continued, "I don't really understand why I couldn't before. I mean, it's so easy."

That was when they heard someone calling to them, "Twilight."

Twilight and Spike saw Principle Cinch was coming from around the corner of the hall. Twilight quickly hid Spike in a locker, "Quick, hide in here."

Cinch came to Twilight and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Um… myself. It's a nervous habit," Twilight answered, "Were you looking for me?"

"Indeed I was," Cinch said, "Quite a coincidence that the CHS students moving on to the next event are the same 'nice' girls who were so interested in you. Not to mention those boys who were with them were the same to you. Don't you think?"

"I'm not sure," Twilight said.

"Perhaps you should get to know them after all," Cinch said.

"But I thought you didn't want me to," Twilight said.

"Let's just say I'm covering my bases," Cinch said, "Who knows? Perhaps they will reveal to you the secret to Canterlot High's newfound success."

"I don't know," Twilight said, "Spying feels kind of wrong."

Cinch gave her a look for a moment, until she said as she began to walk away, "Well, it's your decision, Twilight. It's not as if your application hangs in the balance."

Cinch stopped for a moment, "On second thought, yes, it does."

Cinch was then out of Twilight's sight. Spike came out of the locker, "Man, she's awful. What are you going to do?"

Twilight sighed as she leaned against a locker and slid down it and sat down, "I don't know, Spike. I don't know."


	9. Chapter 9

The Mobains, girls, and heroes were all walking down the hall talking about what just happened.

"All I did was hand Twilight a bunny. Then I ponied up," Fluttershy said.

"I just don't understand," Sonic said, "Rarity's magic came out when she made the outfits, Pinkie's when she fixed the party…"

"And now Fluttershy," Sunset said.

"But then Twilight's pendant just pulled the magic right out of her," Tails said, "She couldn't even stand up."

"Like Pinkie at the party," Manic said.

"Or Rarity right before we met Twilight," Silver agreed.

"So… what? You think she's stealing magic?" Spider asked.

"I don't know," Applejack said.

"She doesn't really seem like the magic-stealing type if you ask me," Knuckles said.

"Yeah, but she had something to do with closing the portal," Sunset said.

"You're right about that," Shadow said, "If her pendant can pull magic away, maybe it stole the portal too."

"How is that possible?" Breeze asked.

"I don't know," Sunset said, "And the pony, or person, or princess who could help me figure this out is completely unreachable now."

"Yeah," Sonic said, "I really feel like we could use her help by now, but she's probably dealing with problems of her own."

"Which is too bad!" Pinkie said as she began popping randomly out of different places, such as from inside a locker or a vent in the ceiling, "Because Twilight knows everything about magic and portals and magical portals and portable magics!"

They all came outside the side door to the playing field. "For now, let's just focus on beating the Shadowbolts," Rainbow said, "And as long as this event puts me in a playing field, I don't think we've got anything to worry about."

"Oh, it puts you on a playing field all right," Applejack said pointing at the field.

When everyone else looked, they all gasped in shocked. The field had a lot of stuff. The two bleachers each had a sigh with their team, behind them was a place for the judgments of the schools, in the middle was an obstacle course with targets for archery, around was a little flat dirt race track for speed skating, and around that was a bunch of dirt hills and ramps for motocross motorcycles.

"Ho… ly… cow," Manic said.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is overkill?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, believe me," Specter said, "You're not the only one."

"Uh-huh," Sonic said.

Strike looked over the place, "Hmm, I guess they really wanted to make this event extreme."

Applejack asked Rarity, "I don't suppose you made motocross outfits."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Rarity said, before she smiled and randomly pulled out two different motocross outfits, "Of course I did!"

"Huh, just like the Rarity on our world," Ant said, "Always prepared for anything."

In the middle, Cinch was giving the pairs for Indigo, Sugarcoat, Lemon, Sunny, Sour, and Twilight.

"You will race in pairs," Cinch said, "Sugarcoat and Indigo Zap will handle the motocross."

"Yes!" Indigo said in excitement.

"Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare have requested the short track," Cinch said.

Lemon and Sunny gave each other a high-five. Then Cinch said, "Since archery is a standard requirement at our school, any of you should be able to do it. Twilight and Sour Sweet will start us off."

"Well, that's just marvelous!" Sour said, until she growled, "If you want to lose before we even start."

"Given that Twilight won the last event single-handedly, I have every confidence that she will be able to pull her weight here," Cinch said, "Won't you?"

Twilight nervously nodded. Cinch then noticed Strike was standing by the judgments area with the others. She held her hand out to him and waved it back and fourth, telling him to come over.

Strike sighed as he said to his friends, "Give me a minute. Cinch needs a word with me."

Strike walked over to Cinch and the CP girls. "What do you need, Principle Cinch?"

"There's just something I wanted to ask you, Strike," Cinch said, "Have you been noticing some strange things going on here at CHS lately?"

"Not that I know of, why?" Strike asked.

"The CHS students moving on this event are the girls who have been nice to Twilight," Cinch said, "Do you think that something's up with them?"

"Why would there be?" Strike said, "They're just friends. I've been visiting them a bit. I don't know anything that they're doing wrong."

"Well, if you happen to know something, just let me know," Cinch said.

Strike just rolled his eyes, "Listen, I'm not one of your students, and I'm not doing anything for you."

Strike walked away from Cinch and the girls with frustration on his face. When he came back to his friends, he was calm again.

"Yo, bro, you okay?" Breeze asked.

"I'm fine," Strike said, "I just don't like it when Cinch tries to use me. It's annoying."

"I used to feel the same way before," Shadow said.

Later, when it was time for the second event, the students of CHS and CP have sat in the bleachers cheering for their teams. Applejack and Fluttershy were going against Twilight and Sour in archery, Rarity and Pinkie against Lemon and Sunny, and Sunset and Rainbow against Indigo and Sugarcoat. The Mobains and heroes were in a quiet space watching and being aware for trouble. Specter left to do something.

Cadance announced through a microphone, "Welcome, everyone, to the Friendship Games' Tri-Cross Relay!"

Everyone cheered in excitement. Cadance continued, "In this event, our qualifying competitors will face off in archery, speed skating, and finally motocross. So if the competitors are ready…"

Cadance blew a horn and it made a loud start blast. Archery was the start of the Tri-Cross Relay. Fluttershy and Sour were up first. They began to run up over the obstacles as Twilight and Applejack got in position for their turns.

"Each competitor must hit a bulls-eye before their teammates can start the next leg of the relay," Cadance said.

Sour grabbed a quiver full of arrows. She then got a hold of a rope as she swung over a pit of mud, and as she landed on the platform, she grabbed her bow and did a front roll. She instantly had three arrows in her hand and fired them all at once. They all hit her target, and one of them hit the exact perfect point.

Now that was Twilight's time to move up. She began to run for it. Fluttershy was trying to pull her string, but without her Chaos Emerald, all she had was her kindness, so she tried to be careful. When she tried a first shot, she barely pulled it.

As Twilight went and jumped over a haystack, her foot tripped right on it, and she landed hard on her face. Ow. Sour growled in annoyance. Then she saw Fluttershy trying a little harder and looking away, and this time it was closer to her target, but it hit the ground.

 _"_ _You can do it, Fluttershy,"_ Tails thought, _"I believe in you."_

Twilight jumped and grabbed the rope and swung over the mud, but she didn't quite reach it, and her foot was able to touch the platform and keep her from falling in. Sour growled more. Fluttershy thought about where the target would be. Then she turned her head away, closed her eyes, held her breath, and let go of the arrow. And it hit a bulls-eye.

Fluttershy gave a thumbs-up to Applejack telling her it was her turn. Applejack went and jumped over the obstacles. Her and Twilight's targets were spinning in circles so this could be tricky.

Applejack fired her first arrow, and it didn't landed right the bulls-eye, but it hit the target. Fluttershy gave a clap for her. Twilight tried her first shot, and she just missed the target. Sour growled at her again.

Applejack took a deep breath and focused on her timing at the target. She pulled the string back, and then released it. It hit the bulls-eye. Rarity and Pinkie began speed skating while Lemon and Sunny were still stuck.

"And Canterlot is off to an early lead," Cadance said.

Twilight kept trying to hit her target, but they were both too far away and too late. Rarity and Pinkie did a lap, and Sour was angry, "Well, that's just fantastic!"

"I'm sure glad I don't go to Crystal Prep," Fluttershy said.

"You said it," Applejack agreed.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pinkie screamed in fun as she and Rarity did a second lap.

"If CPA can't hit another bulls-eye soon, they'll be out of this race," Candace announced.

Twilight was starting to get in tears as she grabbed another arrow and began to pull it back. She really felt she couldn't do it.

"You're really bad at this," Sugarcoat called out.

"Ugh!" Applejack groaned, "I can't take anymore!"

Applejack got off her platform and went to Twilight.

"What is she doing?" Tails asked.

"You'll see," Knuckles said, "Trust me."

Applejack went to help Twilight, "You have stop aiming at the target."

"Oh, that makes perfect sense," Sour said, "Don't aim at the target. Thanks so much."

Applejack just ignored her. "You have to stop aiming at where the target _is_ , and aim at where the target's _gonna_ be."

"Yeah, definitely get advice from the person YOU'RE COMPETEING AGAINST!" Sour yelled.

"Do you wanna hit the bulls-eye or not?" Applejack asked.

Twilight wiped her tears and nodded. "Then trust me," Applejack said, "Take a deep breath…"

Twilight inhaled and exhaled deeply and concentrated on Applejack's voice, "And let the arrow go… right… now!"

Twilight released the arrow, and then… it hit the bulls-eye. Now Lemon and Sunny were able to move and try to catch up to Rarity and Pinkie.

Spike came to Twilight, "Yeah! That's my girl."

Twilight smiled and cuddled Spike. Then she hugged Applejack, and Applejack smiled.

"See? I was telling you the truth?" Applejack said.

Applejack then began to glow bright orange and pony up. She gained her ears and tail. Knuckles smiled, _"Atta girl, Applejack."_

Strike suddenly realized what was about to happen, "Oh, no."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Strike pointed at what he meant and the others looked. Twilight's pendant turned on and began to pull Applejack's magic out of her.

"What… are… you… doing?" Applejack groaned.

"I don't know!" Twilight said.

Right as Twilight slammed the pendant shut, she fell over onto the ground, and the pendant was out of her hand. It rolled onto the speed skating track, and it opened. It began to spread out the power it had inside it and open portals. Twilight gasped.

Then all of a sudden, a hand grabbed Strike's shoulder and pulled him right away. "What the-? Strike, where'd you go?" Sonic asked.

Strike was suddenly on the ground right next to Twilight, and everyone gasped when they saw him.

"Strike, get away!" Twilight said.

"We need to close the pendant, Twilight!" Strike said.

Sunset suddenly called out to Strike, "STRIKE, WATCH OUT!"

Strike looked and saw a fireball shooting right at him. He quickly rolled out of the way and saw who threw it, Red Reaper.

Reaper created a fire axe and walked towards Strike and growled, "It's round 2, Strike. And this time… NO MERCY!"


	10. Chapter 10

Reaper charged at Strike with his fire axe and swung it down at him, but Strike rolled back to avoid the attack. He then go right up and kicked Reaper back. Then he noticed that Sonic and the others were about to come and help, but Strike held out his hand to them, telling them to stay back.

Strike quickly moved off of the speed skating road. "Canterlot has only two laps to go, but it looks like Crystal Prep is making up for lost time," Candace announced.

Canterlot was on lap 5 and Crystal Prep was on lap 4. Then Lemon and Sunny got past Pinkie and Rarity and they were ahead in the lap. Lemon accidently kicked the pendant off the road. Twilight went to grab it while she had the chance.

Strike rushed right at Reaper with his speed. Reaper threw a wave of fire at Strike, but Strike did a side-flip flip high in the air throwing bolts of lightning at Reaper. Reaper turned into his fire form and dodged the bolts. When Strike landed right in front of Reaper, Reaper turned right back to his human form and tried to slash Strike with his axe, but Strike shoulder-rolled out of the way.

Right as Twilight was gonna grab her pendant, more portals began to open and a moving plant coming out of one of them got in her way. It tried to grab Twilight, but she quickly ducked her head at the last second.

Now CHS was at the same lap as Crystal Prep, lap 7, but they were behind.

"Come on!" Rarity said to Pinkie.

Rarity held her right leg to Pinkie, and Pinkie grabbed it. Rarity then swung her leg forward, giving Pinkie a boost of speed. Pinkie went fast, pushed Lemon and Sunny out of the way, and finished the lap.

"What a finish!" Cadance yelled as the final for both CHS and Crystal Prep were complete. Photo Finish took a picture.

Now, it was time for the final part of the Tri-Cross Relay, Motocross. Sunset, Rainbow, Sugarcoat, and Indigo revved up their motorcycles' engines, and they began to race down the ramp. They drove up the dirt hill.

Twilight tried to reach her pendant so she could close it, but a plant with a head grabbed her leg.

Rainbow drove up the dirt ramp over a pool of water and yelled in excitement, "AWESOME!"

More portals began to open up. Suddenly a large portal open and a large plant with a head roared. Rainbow made her bike go sideways to dodge the plant, and got back up.

"Whoa! Where are those things coming from?" Sonic asked.

Breeze looked and then noticed Twilight's open pendant, "GASP! Twilight's pendant is open! The magic it stole is going crazy!"

Reaper then grabbed Strike by his shirt and threw him right to one of the plants. The plant opened its mouth to try and eat Strike, but Strike threw an electric orb at the plant, destroying it. Strike then landed on the ground. He then took out his emblem as he zipped up his hoodie. He then placed the emblem on the center of his chest and activated it. It began to charge up his speed.

Strike then rushed right at Reaper with unbelievable speed. He kept running and stopping at different places around Reaper. Reaper was getting annoyed.

"Come on, fight me!" Reaper yelled.

Sunset revved up her bike and began to catch up to Sugarcoat, but the plant roared loudly. It grabbed Sugarcoat and her bike with its mouth. Sunset tried to carefully go sideways, but she fell over. The CHS students gasped in worry.

"Sunset!" Shadow yelled.

Shadow was gonna try to go help her, but Tails grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, "Shadow, it's fine, watch."

Indigo drove over the plant's head as it was munching on Sugarcoat's bike. She then landed right in front of Rainbow. Rainbow looked back and saw Sunset was in trouble. She came right to a halt and turned her bike around. She revved up the engine and drove up to help Sunset.

The plant destroyed Sugarcoat's bike in its mouth and Sugarcoat fell onto the ground. Rainbow drove right past her. Right as the plant was charging to eat Sunset, Rainbow grabbed her and put her on her bike. Shadow sighed in relief.

"Dash, you saved me," Sunset said.

"I wasn't about to let my friend become plant food," Rainbow said right as she began to glow bright blue.

Rainbow came right to a halt and got off her bike. She took off her helmet as she grew her pony ears, tail, and wings. Cinch gave a bank look at Celestia, and Celestia smiled nervously and shrugged her shoulders.

"We can still win this!" Rainbow said.

Rainbow flew to take care of the plant while Sunset took Rainbow's bike to finish the race. Twilight was trying to get the plant off her leg. Another plant was gonna grab her from behind, but Spike began to bite it to try and take its attention.

Indigo went over a ramp, but right as she reached the other side, another large plant head took itself out of the ground leaving a hole. Indigo accidently drove right into it. The plant was going to eat her, but Rainbow flew right past it drawing its attention.

Sunset went over the ramp and past Indigo. Indigo got herself out of the hole and drove to catch up. Another headed plant was after them. Right as it was about to catch them as they were jumping over a bunch of tires that were in the ground, Rainbow slammed herself right into it.

Strike saw the plant coming. He looked at Reaper and pointed at the plant with a smirk. "You know what mulch is, right? This won't hurt much," he said in sarcasm.

"Huh?" Reaper said as he turned around and saw the plant, "Hey, where'd you get that-"

The plant smashed right on top of Reaper, "AGGHH!"

Rainbow stood on the plant and Reaper. Sunset and Indigo revved right at the finish line with a rope. Sunset smirked while Indigo tried to go faster than her, but it was too late. Sunset crossed the line first.

"Canterlot wins!" Cadance announced.

The CHS students cheered while the Crystal Prep students were all angry and upset. Cadance saw that Cinch was mad, "Attention, students, please proceed to the gym."

Twilight rolled over a plant and grabbed her pendant. She shut it tight, and the plants and portals all disappeared. Everyone was about to get out of their seats, but then all of a sudden, a wall of fire appeared blocking the students' way.

Strike knew what was about to happen, "Uh-oh."

Reaper suddenly came right out of the ground shouting in anger, "RRRAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

Reaper's hair suddenly went on fire as he growled at Strike, **"No one is going anywhere! Not until they watch as I destroy you!"**

Reaper charged up a large orb of fire and he threw it at Strike. Strike tried to defend himself. But then, it seemed like it was cut in half and the flames faded away. Strike and Reaper looked and saw a red energy sword flying through the air and the handle was grabbed by Specter.

"You wanna get to him?" Specter asked, "You'll have to go through me first."

"So be it," Reaper growled.

Reaper created a sword of fire and charged at Specter yelled. Strike was going to help Specter, but then he suddenly became alert. He looked around the place, waiting for a surprise attack.

Then in slow motion, Rainbine was charging at Strike with intense speed from behind, but Strike suddenly turned around and caught her fist before it landed in his face.

Everyone gasped right as they saw Rainbine. "Hmph," Rainbine said, "I guess you're more faster than before."

"Rainbine, wait, I don't want to fight you," Strike said.

"You're surrendering?" Rainbine asked.

"Rainbine, please," Strike begged, "I want to help you. I just want to understand why you took my Sunset from me."

"Why should I listen to you?" Rainbine asked, "You want me to pay for what I've done."

"It isn't the way," Strike said, "I couldn't be able to control myself. It was this power inside of me that made me do such horrible things, but deep down, I knew it was wrong."

Rainbine thought about as Strike begged, "Rainbow… please… let me help you."

Rainbow was quiet for a moment, until her eyes glowed green, "I'm sorry, Strike. I have no choice."

Rainbine took out her arm cannon and blasted Strike away. Strike went flying right as the audience. The audience quickly moved out of the way so Strike wouldn't accidently crash into them. Strike then jumped off and saw Rainbine charging at him again.

 _"_ _And I'm sorry too, Rainbine,"_ Strike thought.

 **(Awake and Alive playing)**

Right as Rainbine was about to attack, Strike did a backflip with a strong kick, launching Rainbine back. Rainbine stopped herself and saw Strike jumping in the air and rushing right at her. Rainbine dodged Strike and then took out her cannon. She began firing at Strike, but Strike kept dodging and blocking the bullets.

Strike threw a bolt of lightning at Rainbine, and Rainbine charged at it. She did a side-flip while grabbing the bolt and tossing it back at Strike. The bolt hit Strike hard in his chest and he yelled in pain. He fell onto his knees. Rainbine's cannon was then right in front of his face and was about to fire, but Strike quickly pushed it aside and punched Rainbine hard in the face.

Rainbine went sliding on the ground, making a trail of dirt. She neck kipped back onto her feet. She suddenly saw Strike running at her. They both began to try and punch and kick each other, but they both kept on dodging the attacks with no problem.

Specter flew right past them backwards, but landed on his feet. Reaper flew at him with his fire sword and slashed at him, but Specter blocked it with his energy sword. He pushed Reaper back and threw red energy orbs at him, but Reaper held his hand out and absorbed them. He then threw a wave of fire at Specter, but Specter created a red energy shield to cover himself as he vanished.

Specter appeared right behind Reaper and blasted him with his high tech pistols. Reaper yelled in pain from the blasts. He then turned right around and then slammed his fists on the ground, sending a large wave of fire. Specter flew over it and then fired a red energy bomb at Reaper. The blast pushed Reaper off and he hit the dirt hill.

Reaper growled as he got himself out of the dirt hill, "Now I've had it!"

Reaper held his hands in front of him and he began to create a fire scythe. He threw it really hard at Specter. Specter ducked his head backwards, and the scythe missed just by a fraction of a millimeter of his face, "WHOA!"

Specter stood straight up checking himself, "Let's see; two legs, two arms, chest, head… well, I'm alive."

"DODGE THIS!" Reaper shouted.

Reaper created a fire tornado and Specter was caught in it, "Whoa-whoa-whoa! AH! HOOOOOOOT!"

Strike rushed into the tornado and got Specter out. But once he put him down, Rainbine rushed right at Strike and gave him a strong kick, launching him into the archery area. Strike got up and noticed a bow and arrows. He grabbed them and fired them at Rainbine. Rainbine kept catching them and destroying them with her cannon. Then right as Strike used his last arrow, he instantly threw a bolt of lightning at Rainbine, and it hit her hard in the stomach.

Rainbine yelled in pain as she fell onto her knees. Reaper then grabbed Specter by the neck and began to choke him.

"Oh, no, choking! My one weakness! Not!" Specter said as he grabbed Reaper's head.

Specter suddenly electrocuted Reaper, making him yell. But then when he stopped, Reaper was more angry and his fire hair went brighter, "Big mistake, Specter."

Reaper shouted and threw arms out. Suddenly, a whole bunch of fireballs from the sky were coming down. Specter got back and covered himself, but the fireballs were really strong. They gave quite a bit of damage.

"Had enough?" Reaper asked smugly with a bunch of fireballs in the air around him.

"Not even close," Specter said.

Specter suddenly appeared right in front of Reaper, "Unlock power dampeners."

Specter's gauntlets suddenly began to glow bright purple. Reaper didn't see this before, "What the?"

In less than an instant, Specter gave Reaper a strong uppercut and sent him hurling back. When Reaper landed on the ground, he slowly got up groaning in pain.

"So, you had enough yet?" Specter asked.

Reaper slowly raised his head as his eyes went on fire, "Yes… OF YOU!"

Reaper created a fire bow and arrow and aimed right at Specter. He released the arrow firing it. It spun in the air creating a vortex of fire, which followed the arrow. Specter reached out and caught the arrow, but the flames covered him, "AAAAAGGGHHH!"

When the flames went out, Specter was still standing, but he was really hurt. Reaper said, "Oh, don't worry. Your end will be painless. But first…"

Reaper turned his attention to Strike. Strike just kicked Rainbine back into the ground. Rainbine groaned in pain.

"Rainbow, please…" Strike said, "I don't want to kill you."

"Well," Reaper said, "You don't have to. Because I will kill you."

Reaper took out another fire arrow and put it on his bow. He began to pull it back and aim at Strike, "Since you can control fire, which is impressive, let's see if you… can STOP THIS!"

The flames on the bow and arrow grew as Reaper shouted with an echo, _"FIRE GOD ELEMENTAL DRAGON ATTACK!"_

Reaper released the arrow, and it suddenly turned to two giant fire dragons. They roared as they went in circles charging at Strike.

Rainbine suddenly shouted, "Reaper, NO!"

Strike was preparing himself for the attack. Sonic and the other Mobians and heroes were about to help him, but then Sonic said, "Wait! Look!"

Strike removed his emblem and threw it aside. Then as he unzipped his hoodie, the symbol on his very shirt began to glow bright blue. Strike began to reach behind him, and then as he clenched his fist, it touched something invisible. Then Strike began to pull it out like a sword. It _was_ a sword, but it was made of bright blue electricity.

Strike flipped the sword and shouted, _"SPEED FORCE GOD DRAGON SWORD!"_

Strike's Speed Force sword created two large dragons made out of pure energy and electricity. He swung the sword forward, forcing his dragons at Reaper's dragons. Reaper gasped in shock, **"WHAT!?"**

Strike's dragons and Reaper's dragons all went around Strike. Strike was controlling them with his sword. Then Strike held up his sword and the dragons glowed and began to enter the sword. Strike then held his hand at Reaper, and Reaper was being lifted into the air surrounded by blue electric energy.

Strike then held his sword and aimed at Reaper. _"FIRE SPEED FORCE GOD DRAGON BLAST!"_

A massive blast of fire and blue electricity and energy fired out of Strike's sword and blasted Reaper hard. The blast was so large, powerful, and strong, Reaper couldn't resist it. He yelled in utter pain.

When Strike finally stopped blasting Reaper, Reaper fell onto the ground. He was on his knees panting in utter exhaustion.

 **(End of soundtrack)**

The firewall that was trapping the students was gone. Everyone turned to Strike and looked at his sword. Strike looked at his sword himself and saw it forming into a real looking sword with the design of blue lightning and a dragon on it.

"Whoa," Strike said in amazement.

Sonic, the Mobians, the other heroes, and the girls all came to Strike.

"Strike, how did you do that?" Sonic asked as he then noticed the sword, "Whoa, what is that?"

Strike could feel the sword's power coursing inside him. He turned to his friends and answered, "The Speed Force Sword."

"I can't believe it," Shadow said, "You defeated Red Reaper. Vezon was right about you."

"Yeah," Strike agreed, "I _am_ a god. The God of the Speed Force."

Strike then began to form something. He formed a brown and silver sword holster for his sword with a brown rope that had his symbol on it, and the cool thing was, it was one the exact spot of where they symbol on his shirt was.

Strike put his sword in the holster. It made a bit of electric sparks and blue energy, but it seemed like a cool feature.

Everyone then looked and saw Reaper was still on his knees while panting, "I don't understand. Only a god has the power to control the Elemental Dragons."

Reaper looked at Strike and asked, "Who… are… you?"

Strike reached into his pocket and took out a beam sword hilt. He was suddenly right in front of Reaper with his beam sword activated and the blade was right near his throat. Everyone gasped in shock.

"Brother, what are you doing?!" Breeze shouted.

"Do it then, kill me," Reaper said closing his eyes ready for it.

Strike's eyes then glowed bright blue and his vision had changed. He could now see through and inside Reaper's body. He noticed there was something on the back of his neck. He looked around and saw it was a small device on his neck. He held his hand out, and the tip of his fingers glowed bright blue with a little flicker of electricity. The device was shut off, and it let go of Reaper falling onto the ground.

Reaper gasped as Strike turned off his beam sword and put it away, "No. I will not grant you the death you wish for. You still have a purpose in this life… friend."

Reaper looked up at Strike. It seemed like he had come back to his senses, "S-Strike? W… What happened?"

"You were under my father's control," Strike said, "But I got you out."

Strike held his hand to Reaper. Reaper smiled and grabbed Strike's hand and Strike stood him up. They went to the others.

"Reaper, you okay?" Specter asked.

"I'm fine," Reaper said, "Thanks to Strike."

Strike smiled, "No problem."

Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Cinch came to everyone. "Is everyone all right?" Celestia asked.

Rainbow landed between the other girls and Mobians, "Better than all right. We won!"

Sunset pulled her helmet off of her head, "Yeah, we won. But someone could've been seriously hurt. The magic is going haywire, and I have no idea how to fix it!"

"Um, excuse me…" someone said.

Everyone turned and saw Twilight holding her pendant. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wanted to learn about the strange energy coming from your school. I didn't know that it was magic or how it works."

Rainbow walked towards Twilight, "That's okay. Neither do we."

Sonic suddenly realized what was just about to happen, "GASP! Rainbow, you're getting too close!"

Twilight's pendant suddenly turned back on and began to pull Rainbow's magic away, "Oh no! No-no-no! NOT AGAIN!"

Rainbow groaned in pain as her pony ears, tail, and wings disappeared. She fell onto her knees feeling exhausted.

Twilight tried to close her pendant, "I'm sorry! It just started absorbing energy on its own! But I'm not sure how!"

"What do you mean, you don't know how!?" Sunset yelled angrily at Twilight.

Another spark went out of Twilight's pendant and another portal opened up high in the sky. All the other students ran inside the school to the gym, but the principles stayed and watched.

"It also causes these corresponding rifts to appear," Twilight said, "I don't know how that works either."

"Is there anything you DO know?" Sunset asked, "Like how to get our magic back? Or how to fix the portal to Equestria?"

"Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"You're supposed to be so smart, but did you ever think you shouldn't be messing around with things you don't understand?" Sunset asked angrily as she shut Twilight's pendant.

The portal in the sky disappeared. "But I want to understand!" Twilight said.

"But you DON'T!" Sunset yelled in rage at Twilight, "And worst of all, you put the lives of my friend in DANGER!"

Twilight was in tears, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Twilight ran away sobbing. Spike ran after her, "Twilight, wait!"

Shadow put his hand on Sunset's shoulder, and Sunset realized what he had done. She felt really bad and face palmed in sadness.

Cinch turned to Celestia, "You can't possibly call that a fair race."

"Principle Cinch, we all saw what happened," Celestia said, "You can't think CHS has some kind advantage."

"Can't I?" Cinch asked, "Even without your trained attack plants, your students have wings. Not to mention that these girls' boyfriends have powers."

"We're not even in the competition," Sonic said.

"Whatever," Cinch said.

"Well, the race certainly had some extenuating circumstances," Celestia said, "Perhaps we should end the games now and declare a tie?"

"A tie?" Cinch asked, "Was this your strategy all along? To force us into accepting you as equals? I think not. The games will continue, and Crystal Prep will prevail despite your efforts and whatever performing-enhancing regimen your students are on."

Cinch walked away. Sunset said sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't stop all this from happening."

"It's not your fault, Sunset," Celestia said.

"Isn't it?" Sunset asked, "I should know how the control the magic I brought here, but I don't. I let everyone down. And now Principle Cinch thinks we're cheating!"

Celestia put her hand on Sunset's shoulder, "It doesn't matter what Principle Cinch thinks."

"But it does," Sunset said, "The students here CHS don't just want to win. They want to beat Crystal Prep. It isn't gonna count if the other side doesn't really think they've lost. Crystal Prep is never gonna believe we won fair and square if there's magic around. And that magic is only around… because of me."

"Sunset…" Sonic said, "Don't say that. That wasn't you. It was that madness that was inside of you."

Sunset had tears of sadness in her eyes. Shadow brought her into a soft, caring hug as she began to sob.

"Shh, it's all right, Sunset," Shadow said, "It's gonna be all right."

Even though some things seemed to be okay, it didn't last long.

"Have you forgotten about something?" a familiar cyborg female voice asked.

Everyone turned and saw Rainbine with a smirk, "You may have freed Reaper, but I've brought some friends."

Everyone looked and saw flying objects coming down and landing next to Rainbine; Hijacker, Ghost, and worse… Metal Sonic.

Sonic growled, "It's Metal."

Metal chuckled at Sonic, "Hello, Sonic. Hasn't been too long since our last fight, has it?"

"You just won't stop, will you?" Sonic asked.

"Not until you're out of the way," Metal answered, "Oh, and by the way, we'd like you and your friends to meet our master…"

Suddenly, a dark red mist appeared right behind the villains. It was Strafe. Strafe looked at his son Strike, "Hey there, son. I'm glad to see you're all right."

"What do you want with me, Father?" Strike asked.

"Son, I don't want to fight you," Strafe said, "I just want you to come home. Listen to me, I may have Speed Force powers, but it made me sick."

Strike was surprised as his dad continued, "Please, I need a sample of your DNA to cure me. And once you've done that, you must go back in time and save your mother."

"Why would you do this if all you wanted was me?" Strike said.

"I didn't know what else to do," Strafe said, "I just want you to fix our family. And I know the reason why all this happened."

"The reason why all what happened?" Sonic asked.

"The reason why you came to this world, Sonic," Strake said, "Because Strike changed the timeline."

Everyone looked at Strike with a shocked face. "He did what?" Applejack asked.

"He went back in time and created another timeline," Strafe said, "You see, about a day after he saved our world from the alien invasion, he wasn't in a good space because they took his mother from him. So he went back and changed the timeline so his mother was alive. But he soon realized that it was a mistake, so he went back in time again and let the time go the way it originally did, but what he didn't know was that he caused a little side effect, which I think you can guess what it is."

"Strike," Rainbow said, "Is that true?"

Strike sighed, "Yes."

"So, when you did that, that's what made me want to create that dimensions machine in the first place?" Tails asked.

Strike nodded. So now everyone knew that Strike was the reason that Sonic and his friends came to this world.

Strafe spoke, "Son, please, don't make this any worse then it has to be, just cure me and go back to rescue your mother and bring her to the present."

Strike stayed silent, and then he answered, "I can't go back and bring her here. The timeline would alter so much."

Strafe sighed, "Then you leave me no choice."

Strafe held out his arm and pressed a button on a gauntlet on his arm. Then all of a sudden, a whole bunch of machines landed right around Strafe; Meta-bots.

"My gosh," Specter said, "The Meta-bots."

"And I have another recruit," Strafe said.

A male teenager walked around from behind Strafe. He had beige tan skin, shamrock green hair, and cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing an emerald green overcoat, a lime green shirt with the symbol of a tornado on the chest, pecan brown pants, and fire yellow shoes.

Specter gasped, "Windstorm. I wonder what happened to you."

"Nice to see you too, old friend," Windstorm said.

Shadow grabbed the chest that had the Chaos Emeralds. He opened them and threw the to the girls except the purple because the Twilight they knew wasn't around.

Rainbow, Sunset, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Applejack morphed into the Chaos Ranger forms. "Ah, the Chaos Emeralds," Strafe said, "So that's how you have these powers. This will be interesting."

"Guys, this could be tricky," Spider said.

"Oh, you have no idea," Windstorm chuckled.

Sonic made the choices. "Strike, Specter, Rainbow, we'll handle Strafe, Rainbine, Ghost, and Metal. Tails and Fluttershy, you take care of Windstorm. Knuckles and Applejack, you take Hijacker. The rest of you take out the Meta-Bots."

Everyone nodded. "A good choice," Strafe said, "I've always had a big interest in your brilliance. Unlike a certain phasing guy I know."

"Which genius do you mean?" Specter asked, "And for 'phasing guy', do you mean Ghost, who's totally lame, or me, who's totally awesome?"

Strafe answered, "I'm talking about a certain little punk like you, Specter. And you are far from a genius."

Specter's jaw dropped right to the ground. Then he pulled it back up, "Okay, that's crossing the line."

"Sonic," Strike said, "What do we do?"

Sonic answered, "We fight."


	11. Chapter 11

Strafe removed his cape from his suit. He and his minions all went walking towards the heroes and girls. Sonic and his friends all went walking towards the villains. Then they all began to speed up. And then they all began to charge.

The battle had begun. Metal pushed Sonic onto the ground, and Sonic kicked him off. Strike and Strafe began to run around with their speed. Rainbow slashed Rainbine with her saber. Specter and Ghost went and flew into the air. Tails and Fluttershy went flying in the air, and Windstorm created tornados from his hands to fly and go after them. Applejack used her Chaos Whip and pulled Hijacker towards her and Knuckles. Shadow, Sunset, Silver, Rarity, Manic, Pinkie, Spider, Ant, Red Reaper, and Breeze all went against the Meta-Bots.

Strike and Strafe's blurs of energy and lightning whooshed everywhere. Strafe's energy and lightning was dark blue with black lightning.

Sonic thrust his fists at Metal, but Metal managed to bock them. He then fired energy blasts at Sonic, but Sonic was able to dodge them and kick the last one back at Metal. Metal punched it away into the sky. He then held out his hand and fired red lasers at Sonic, but Sonic smirked and kept using his speed to move out of the way, making Metal frustrated.

Rainbine kept trying to aim at Rainbow with her cannon, but Rainbow, using her wings from her Chaos Ranger powers, kept making her confused and then blasted her with her Morpher.

Rainbine then fired her cannon at Rainbow, but Rainbow pulled out her saber and cut the entire bullet in half. She then threw it at Rainbine, and Rainbine kicked the saber away. Rainbow then rushed right at her and gave her a strong punch to the stomach.

Ghost threw several purple orbs at Specter, and Specter kept blocking them with his sword. Specter fired his high-tech pistols and fired at Ghost, but Ghost phased into his ghost form so the bullets wouldn't hit him.

Hijacker fired his revolvers at Knuckles and Applejack. Knuckles and Applejack kept dodging the bullets. Applejack took cover behind the archery wall. She popped out firing her Morpher at Hijacker. Hijacker tried to block with his arm, and the blasts gave a strong burn.

Windstorm threw wind streams at Tails and Fluttershy, but they were able to dodge them. Windstorm then compressed air between his hands, and then fired it at them like a cannon ball. Tails used his wind powers to slow it down, and then he quickly flew away before… BOOM! The compressed air exploded leaving a large hole in the clouds.

Fluttershy shot her Morpher at Windstorm, but Windstorm used his wind abilities to ricochet the blasts back at her. Fluttershy took them out with her saber. She then grabbed her hammer and threw really hard and fast at Windstorm. It hit him hard in the head. Windstorm inhaled and screamed in utter pain, "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"

Windstorm began sending arrows made of air at Fluttershy. Tails quickly took out his arm cannon and used it to create a shield to protect him and Fluttershy. Fluttershy then flew right at Windstorm, and she was right in face, startling him.

"EEP!" Windstorm said terrified.

"Boo," Fluttershy said, right before she slammed her fist in Windstorm's face, knocking him to the ground.

Windstorm groaned as he got up, "Okay, want to play that way, huh?

Windstorm flew back to get Tails and Fluttershy. Three of the Meta-bots were firing red lasers at Spider, Ant, Breeze, and Reaper. The beams just went through Reaper while Breeze, Spider and Ant took cover behind the dirt hill.

"Reaper, give us an opening!" Spider called.

"Like you have to ask," Reaper said.

Reaper flew at the Bots yelling, "Dragon's Breath!"

Reaper breathed fire out of his mouth on the Bots. One of them was completely melted. The other two swung their fists at him, but Reaper created fire shields and blocked them.

"Now!" Reaper yelled.

Breeze used his speed and began to run in circles around the Bots, making them confused. Spider and Ant went for it. Spider jumped onto one of them and pulled the head off while Ant shrunk and went inside the other to tear up its wires. Both the bots fell onto the ground.

Ant came back to his regular size, "That wasn't too hard."

"Wait!" Reaper said, "Never, EVER say anything like that!"

Then a laser shot Reaper, launching into the dirt hill. He groaned, "Ugh, this is why," and then he fell onto the ground.

A heavily armored Meta-Bot stomped its way towards Breeze, Spider, and Ant. But then it was surrounded by cyan energy. Silver landed in front of the heroes using his powers to hold the Bot. Rarity took out three of her arrows and fired them at the Bot's left arm, destroying it. Manic fired his music blasts and Pinkie fired her cannon at the other arm, turning it to pieces. Shadow jumped up and threw three Chaos Spears at the Bot and made really damaged. Sunset then jumped up and used her Chaos Sword and chopped the Bot's head off.

The Bot fell onto the ground. Reaper got up, "Ow. That hurt. And once again, that's why you never say IT'S TOO EASY!"

"Geez, stop yelling," Spider said.

Then all of a sudden, more Meta-Bots appeared. "Aw, great," Ant said.

Specter was knocked right into the ground. He got up and groaned, "I trusted you, Ghost, and look how far you've fallen."

Ghost scoffed, "Yeah, I've always wanted to destroy you."

Specter threw red orbs at Ghost. Ghost yelped in surprise, "AHH!"

Ghost quickly created a purple shield to protect himself. But right as he made it disappear, Specter punched him really hard right in the face, knocking him into the pool of water.

Ghost quickly got out of the water panicking, "AHH! I can't swim! I CAN'T SWIM!"

Ghost then noticed Specter was just standing there with his arms crossed, "Okay, two things. One; are you telling me that you have this advanced tech and you never learn how to swim with it? And two; it's like two feet deep."

Ghost looked and saw he was right, "Oh. Right. Umm… Pretend like this never happened?"

Specter nodded, "Agreed."

Specter then kicked Ghost right in the face and knocked him away, making him bounce on the ground, "OW! D'OH! OOF! AH! Dang-! It! Spec-! Ter!

Strike and Strafe's blurs whooshed all over the place around the fighting. In slow motion, they were throwing punches at each other while moving around the obstacles. Strafe threw a bolt of lightning at Strike, but Strike slid on the ground under it. He jumped up in the air and threw electric fireballs at Strafe, but Strafe reflected them into the air.

Metal thrust his fist at Sonic's face, but Sonic ducked his head backwards right as the blow was about to land. Sonic then got his head back up and slammed it against Metal's. Metal's head had a bent on it.

"How'd ya like that?" Sonic taunted.

Suddenly, Metal's damaged spot was gone. Sonic was shocked, "What the-?"

"Strafe gave me a few little adjustments in me when he saved me from destruction on Mobius," Metal said.

"Oh, how useful," Sonic said.

Rainbow was knocked into the judge's seats. Rainbine aimed her cannon at her, "Why don't you just give us? You're no match for me."

"Wanna bet?" Rainbow asked.

Rainbow grabbed her saber and threw at Rainbine's cannon. It got inside the barrel jamming it, "Hey, no fair!" Rainbine yelled.

Rainbow suddenly flew right at Rainbine and punched her right in the face. Rainbine yelled in pain as she landed on her back on the ground. Rainbow walked over to Rainbine and took her saber out of the cannon.

"Sorry," Rainbow said, "I _never_ play fair."

Knuckles threw his fist at Hijacker's head, but Hijacker ducked his head and dodged it. He then kicked Knuckles onto the ground. He took out his revolvers and aimed at Knuckles.

"Let's see if you're bullet-proof to these bullets," Hijacker said.

Hijacker was just about to pull the triggers, but then Applejack aimed her Morpher and fired. The blast hit the revolvers, vaporizing most of them. Only the handles remained.

"Oh, come on!" Hijacker yelled in annoyance, "That's the second time this week!"

Right as Hijacker turned his attention right to Applejack, Applejack was right in front of him and just punched him right in the face. Hijacker was sent flying. But Applejack then took out her Chaos Whip and used it to grab Hijacker. Applejack then wrapped her leg around the whip and pulled hard on it, forcing Hijacker to come back. Applejack then gave Hijacker a strong uppercut, sending him into the air. She then jumped up and caught up with Hijacker. She forced him right to the ground and threw her saber at him. Right as Hijacker hit the ground, Applejack's saber hit him in the shoulder. Applejack then came down stomping hard on his stomach, then aiming at his face with her Morpher charging it, "Honesty Blast!"

Applejack blasted Hijacker hard in the face while jumping off with a backflip. When she landed, she spoke, "No more using your toys."

Hijacker groaned as he got up, "They ain't toys. And I'm still taller than you."

Hijacker then felt a finger tapping his shoulder. He looked and saw Knuckles, "But not me, bully."

Knuckles punched Hijacker really hard in the jaw, knocking him out. Hijacker fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Nice one, Knuckles," Applejack said.

"Thanks," Knuckles said, "That was a great move."

Fluttershy fired her Morpher at Windstorm, but Windstorm kept using his wind abilities to dodge them. Then he spoke, "How about we make this interesting?"

Windstorm held up his hands, and suddenly, a massive tornado going counter-clockwise. Tails and Fluttershy were stuck in it. Windstorm began attacking them in the tornado, shooting blasts of wind at them.

"How's it feel to lose?" Windstorm asked.

Windstorm charged at Tails and threw his fist, but Tails suddenly dodged at the very last second. Now it was Tails' turn, "Let's turn this around!"

Tails began to turn in clockwise circles really fast. The tornado began to go the other way. "AGH! WHAT!?" Windstorm yelled in shock.

Fluttershy flew straight at Windstorm and gave him a strong punch to the face. Tails made the tornado disappear. Fluttershy then noticed a whole fleet of birds heading for them, "Uh… Tails…"

Tails looked and saw the birds, "Uh-oh…"

Fluttershy thought quickly and grabbed Windstorm's arms. She threw him right at the birds. Tails held out his hands and used his wind abilities to push Windstorm faster towards them. The birds began attacking Windstorm, "OW! AGH! HEY! STOP! THAT HURTS!"

As soon as Windstorm was out of the bird fleet, he saw Fluttershy doing a front flip jumping off of them and giving him a strong kick to the head, and he was sent down to the ground again.

Windstorm landed hard on his back on the ground. Strike and Strafe ran right past him. Strike was ahead of his father. He then instantly came right to a halt and tried to kick Strafe with a roundhouse kick, but Strafe ducked forwards under it. He then tried to give Strike a hook punch, but Strike blocked it with his arm.

Strike pushed Strafe back. He then began to hold his arms at him and rotate them rapidly, making wind and pushing Strafe. Strafe had his feet hard against the ground. Strike then charged right at Strafe with an electric fist, but Strafe ducked his head backwards.

Metal grabbed Sonic by his shirt and threw him into the water, "Hope you learned how to swim."

Suddenly, Sonic popped right back out and kicked Metal hard in the head and did a backflip onto the ground, "Didn't see that coming, did you? Now that I have these new abilities, I'm not afraid of water anymore."

"Grr," Metal growled, "Then let's see how you handle this!"

Metal threw a massive green Chaos orb at Sonic. Sonic held up his hands and he was able to catch the orb. He focused his power into it and the orb turned bright blue and he launched it back at Metal. Metal was hit and it launched him into the bleachers.

Ghost shook himself out of his dizziness, "Well, that was painful."

Then Specter appeared right in front of Ghost and threw a punch at him, but Ghost managed to catch it.

Ghost shook his head, "Really? You try to punch me?"

"Who said I was trying to punch you?" Specter asked, "I was trying to do this."

Specter's gauntlets began to glow bright red. Ghost sighed, "I probably should've seen this coming."

"Yeah, probably," Specter said.

Specter then electrocuted Ghost. Ghost yelled in pain, but then he pushed him back. The other villains came to help Ghost. The heroes and girls all came together.

"Please, kids, this does not concern you," Strafe said, "All I want are my sons. But you're welcome to come with me if you like."

"Pfft," Sonic scoffed, "No thanks."

"If you're trying to get your kids to join you, then beating up their friends isn't exactly the way to go," Specter said.

"You didn't give me a choice," Strafe said, "Please, Strike, you and your brother come with me, and this won't go any-"

VROOM! VROOM! There was the sound of a loud of a revving engine of a motorcycle from far away. Everyone could hear it approaching fast. Then all of a sudden, a blue electric flaming motorcycle flew out form behind the dirt hill and landed between the groups with a burst of blue fire and lightning.

Specter yelped in fear, "AHH!"

Reaper just gave a look to him, "Seriously?"

Specter blushed in embarrassment, "What? He caught me off guard."

"Sure, right," Reaper said.

Everyone turned their attention to the new visitor. It was on a pure black standard motorcycle, but the tires were on blue fire with electricity. The whole bike had sighs of burns all over it.

The stranger stepped off of the bike and took off his helmet. When everyone saw his face, they gasped in shock. Specter leaned to Strike, "Uh, do you have a third brother in the family?"

Strike shook his head. The stranger had Strike's face, but there were so many different looks. His skin was the same color, but his veins were glowing bright blue all around. His eyes were completely blackened with cerulean blue glowing irises. His hair was a bright blue flame with blue electricity. He was wearing a sable black jean jacket with spikes on the shoulders, and the exact same logo as Strike on the chest with the same blue glow. His lower half contained midnight black pants, and sable black shoes. He also had ebony black gloves on his hands.

The stranger hissed in a silent demonic voice. He had a pair of chains in his hands. His clothing and gloves were boiling from the heat from his body.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Strafe said, "Take him out!"

Hijacker took out new revolvers and shot the stranger. But the very moment the bullets touched him, they just burned out of existence. The stranger growled at Hijacker. He held out his arm swung it, using his chains and they got hold of Hijacker.

Hijacker could feel the chains burning, "AH! They're burning!"

Ghost was quietly trying to tiptoe away. The stranger could notice him. He had another chain in his other hand and used it to grab Ghost. Ghost began to freak out in fear.

"Who are you!?" Hijacker yelled in pain.

The stranger hissed, "I am… Ghostspeed. The Speed Force's Burning Bounty Hunter."

Ghostspeed pulled the chains that had Hijacker hard, and Hijacker turned into a small cloud of blue fire and lightning as well as some black smoke. Ghostspeed just destroyed him.

The heroes and girls gasped. _"Whoa, how did he do that?"_ Sonic thought.

Ghostspeed then pulled Ghost right towards him. Ghost whimpered in fear. Ghostspeed grabbed Ghost by the collar of his coat and held him in the air. He held the chains in his other hand really close to Ghost's face, and they were burning.

Ghost whimpered and groaned in pain. Ghostspeed lowered the chains and said in his silent demonic voice, "Sorry. Does it hurt? It looks like it does."

Ghost whimpered in literal fear, "O-only if you scare me."

Ghostspeed put Ghost down on the ground. Ghost was so frozen in fear; he just fell onto the ground shaking in fear. Ghostspeed turned his attention to the other villains.

"You all better run away before you all suffer by my power," Ghostspeed said.

"Oh yeah?" Windstorm asked, "What makes you think so?"

Ghostspeed raised his hand. "This makes me think so," he snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden, Ghostspeed's bike's flames grew and roared loudly. Then it began to drive on its own. It drove around the villains in many circles making a wall of fire.

The fire was getting too hot for the villains to handle. "Sir, we must retreat," Metal said.

"Agreed," Strafe said.

Metal held up his arm and formed a dark blue energy bubble around him and the other villains. They all disappeared. Ghostspeed's bike stopped and the flames and electricity went out.

Strike asked Ghostspeed, "Are you… are you me?"

Ghostspeed sighed. His flaming hair began to turn to normal hair and his veins slowly stopped glowing. His hair looked exactly like Strike's hair, and his blackened eyes turned to white with normal cerulean blue eyes.

"The answer's yes and no," Ghostspeed said, "Am I Strike? Yes. Am I _you_ , though? Not exactly."

"Now I'm so confused," Tails said.

"Let's just say that I'm Strike's… inner ghost and darkness," Ghostspeed said.

"You're not evil, are you?" Sonic asked.

"No," Ghostspeed said, "I was created by the Speed Force and a bit of Red Reaper's fire. So you can say I'm like… one of them."

"One of who?" Knuckles asked.

Specter thought for a moment, and then he asked, "Are you some kind of… Speed Force Ghost Rider?"

"Correct," Ghostspeed said.

"Oh, that makes sense," Spider said.

"Listen, we should head inside and see if everyone is okay," Shadow said.

Everyone else nodded. But just as they were about to move, a blur of dark blue and black lightning and energy grabbed Specter. It was Strafe, and he was choking Specter.

"Father, let him go!" Strike said.

"It's really poetic seeing one of your best friends fall in front of you," Strafe said.

"Dad, please, don't do this," Strike begged, "I'm begging you. Take me. He's not worth it."

"No, Strike!" Specter yelled, "If you turn yourself in, he'll use you to control the multiverse."

"You may have gained so much power when you lost your girlfriend," Strafe said, "But it was not enough to prove that you understand how I felt when I lost your mother."

"Strike, don't listen to him!" Breeze said, "He's lying!"

"He's not himself!" Rainbow said, "It's those powers he has! They're messing with his mind!"

"He can't make you what you may have been before, darling!" Rarity said, "Don't let him do it now!"

"If you all side with him, then you leave me no other choice," Strafe said.

Strafe held up his hand and it began to vibrate rapidly. He then thrust his hand straight through Specter's chest and Specter gasped in pain. Everyone gasped in utter shock.

"NOOO!" Strike yelled as tears formed in his eyes.

Specter fell onto the ground. His body then turned into red mist and then he disappeared. All that remained were his mask and gauntlets. Strike went over and fell onto his knees. He held Specter's mask in his hands.

"How could you?" Strike whimpered, "All he ever wanted was to help people prepare for the future."

"It was all worthless," Strafe said, "And now you have learned that friendship is a weakness."

Strake then turned to dark blue energy and disappeared. Strike's tears went down his face and dropped onto the ground. But then he began to growl in anger. He put down Specter's mask and stood up.

"Oh, no," Breeze said in fear, "No, no, no. Not again."

Strike's body had bright blue electricity crackling around his body and his growling grew angrier. Reaper went over to Strike and grabbed his arm, "Strike, calm down!"

Strike's hand was suddenly gripping hard on Reaper's heck chocking him hard. Strike slowly turned his head to Reaper as he said, "Stay out of my way, Reaper. I will end him for what he did to my best friend."

"AGH! Strike! Stop!" Reaper chocked.

Sonic suddenly realized something. He remembered that Vezon had separated, but if he was still gaining power from his anger, that meant one thing.

"Oh, no," Shadow said, "Vezon wasn't completely killed by Darkness. He left a small amount of his power inside of him."

"Strike!" Sonic yelled, "You have to fight Vezon! Don't let him control you!"

The whiteness of Strike's eyes suddenly turned back and his irises began to glow. He then instantly threw Reaper at Sonic. They were both thrown right into the bleachers.

"Sorry, Sonic," Reaper said.

"No problem," Sonic said, "Ow."

Then Strike's lightning was beginning to turn bright red. His eyes were turning to crimson red and glowing. His hair was now becoming like Ghostspeed's, but the flame was red with red lightning. His clothes were changing color. His hoodie turned midnight black, his shirt was grease black while the symbol was crimson red and the lightning bolt was backwards, his sweatpants was coal black, and his shoes were leather black. His glasses were midnight black, his bandana was jade black, and his accessories on his hands were obsidian black. Strike had turned dark.

"I think we just have to get him back to his senses with a fight," Sunset said.


	12. Chapter 12

Strike held us his hands and began to form dark red electric fireballs. The heroes and girls prepared for the attack. Strike threw the fireballs at them. They all dodged them, but when they hit the ground, they exploded with fire and electricity.

"Okay, he's certainly mad," Rainbow said.

"We need to help him," Sonic said, "He's out of control."

Rainbow flew up into the sky and fired her Morpher at Strike. The blasts hurt Strike and made him step back. Strike growled as he threw red lightning bolts at Rainbow. Rainbow dodged them at the last second.

Rainbow then saw Strike jumping right at her. He grabbed her legs and threw her to the ground. Rainbow landed hard on her back groaning in pain. Strike then landed on top of her and threw his fist at her face, but Rainbow caught it right before it landed.

"Strike, don't attack!" Rainbow yelled, "It's me, Rainbow Dash!"

Strike then pulled his fist up in the air and tried to slam it onto Rainbow, but Rainbow quickly rolled out of the way. She then kicked Strike right in the face and knocked him over. Rainbow then flew off.

Strike got up growling, but then an arrow bit Strike in the chest, making him yell in pain and anger. He pulled the arrow out and saw that Rarity shot him. She grabbed three more of her Chaos Arrows and fired them all at once at Strike. Strike blocked one with his foot and caught the other two with his hands.

Strike shot red lightning at Rarity, but Silver created a Chaos Shield around him and Rarity. Rarity fired her Morpher through the shield. Strike just held up his hand and the blasts stopped in mid air. They disappeared.

Strike then rushed at Silver and Rarity with high intense speed. His blur turned red with black and red fire. Strike punched the Chaos Shield hard. It began to crack.

"Uh-oh…" Silver said.

Strike gave the shield another punch and it broke into pieces and disappeared. Silver threw cyan energy blasts while Rarity fired her Morpher at Strike. Strike growled as he slammed his fists on the ground, sending a wave of red electric fire at Silver and Rarity. Silver quickly grabbed Rarity and flew away from the wave.

Breeze charged at Strike and grabbed him. He tried to hold him tightly, but Strike was breaking free.

"Brother, listen to me!" Breeze yelled, "You're not a monster!"

Strike roared as he broke free and punched Breeze right in his stomach and sending him into the dirt hill. Breeze groaned, "Well, that didn't work."

Spider spun webs at Strike's feet and they kept him stuck on the ground. He then gave Strike two strong punches in the face, knocking him back. Strike growled more as he threw electric fire at Spider, but Spider jumped over it. Ant popped up in front of Strike and grabbed him. He then jumped over him while holding him and threw him off into one of the ramps.

Strike got up in anger. He then grabbed a bit of the ramp and ripped it off with unbelievable strength. He threw it at Ant, but Knuckles came in front of him and caught it just in time.

Tails flew to Strike and used his wind powers on him. He was trying to blow the anger out of him, but it didn't work. Strike then shot red electric lasers out of his eyes at Tails. Tails was able to avoid them, "Whoa!"

Tails quickly took out his arm cannon and fired it at Strike. The blast hit him hard in the face. Strike yelled in pain from the blast and impact. He then created strong wind with his arms at Tails, and Tails was blown away.

Applejack caught Strike with her whip, but Strike then grabbed it and pulled on it hard, pulling Applejack towards him. He swung his leg at her, but Applejack ducked backwards sliding under the attack. She then did a roundhouse kick to Strike's back.

Strike was knocked onto the ground. He got up growling more. Reaper created a pair of fire chains, "Sorry for this, Strike."

The fire chains went all around Strike to prevent him from moving. Strike pulled out his sword and cut them all out of existence in a second. Reaper then created a fire orb between his hands and threw a blast of fire at Strike. Strike held his sword in front of him and blocked the fire.

Strike then held up his sword and it absorbed the fire. He then launched it back at Reaper, and it launched Reaper off into the archery wall. Reaper grunted in pain, "AGH!"

Strike then came to Reaper and picked him up. He threw him into to the water. Reaper yelled in utter pain; he seemed to be burning. He quickly got out as quickly as he could. He panted as the steam around him went away.

"I hate water," Reaper said, "Uh, guys, little help. I can't make any fire."

Strike charged right at Reaper, but electric blue fire chains blocked him, thanks to Ghostspeed. Ghostspeed went into his other form and used his chains to grab Strike. Ghostspeed swung his chains over him, swinging Strike high into the air. But when Strike was at the ground, he landed on his feet. He vibrated and phased out of the chains, and then he grabbed them and pulled Ghostspeed towards him.

Strike grabbed Ghostspeed by the neck, and then threw him over. Ghostspeed hit one of the Shadowbolts' bikes, destroying it. Shadow charged at Strike using his hover shoes. He threw his Chaos Spears at him, and they hit him in the shoulder. Then right as Shadow was about to attack Strike, Strike kicked Shadow hard in the stomach.

Strike went on his knees and coughed from the strong kick. Shadow spoke, "Strike, you have to come to your senses."

Strike looked at Shadow as his eyes glowed brighter. He shot red electric lasers out of his eyes again, and they hit Shadow in his stomach. Shadow was launched right into the scoreboard, breaking it. Shadow fell onto the ground and the broken scoreboard was about to fall onto him, but Sunset came and she quickly got him away.

Manic had an idea. He rubbed his medallion and it transformed into his drums. He played the drums and fired green lasers at Strike. Strike dodged the blasts with his speed. Manic then sent music blasts at Strike, but Strike ducked his head back. However, the sound from the blast really got to his ears.

Strike got a little disoriented. Pinkie charged at Strike with her cannon. She held it up to Strike's face and fired it. Strike was launched off.

Strike got up again. He growled and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME!? I AM DOING WHAT MUST BE DONE!"

Reaper grabbed Strike's shoulders from behind, "No. You're doing what your father wants. He wants you to be like Vezon."

"RRRGGH!" Strike growled, "GET OFF ME!"

Strike shook Reaper off and punched him really hard in the stomach. Reaper groaned and couched hard from the impact. "You leave me no choice."

Reaper yelled as his hair went on fire. His dragons appeared, and then he grew giant fire wings on his back. They all began to charge at Strike. Strike took out his sword and summoned his dragons. Now the dragons were red lightning and energy.

Strike pointed his sword at Reaper, and his dragons charged. They bit Reaper's dragons by the tails and pulled them into the sky. Strike then threw his sword at Reaper and it cut the wings.

Reaper fell onto the ground. He then got right up and tried to uppercut Strike, but his fist went right through him. Reaper was shocked, "Hey, that's my move!"

"Is it?" Strike asked.

Strike suddenly grabbed Reaper really hard by the neck and began to chock him hard. The grip was so strong; Reaper couldn't focus to escape. He breathed fire out of his mouth onto Strike, but it wasn't affecting him.

"Weak," Strike said, "Let me show you how it is really done."

Strike breathed electric fire out of his mouth onto Reaper. Reaper yelled in utter pain. When Strike stopped, Reaper's fire hair was back to normal.

Reaper groaned weakly, "I guess Specter was wrong about you. You're not a hero. You're a monster. And you're weak."

Strike suddenly punched Reaper hard in the jaw, making him groan more in pain. "How is _that_ for weak?" Strike asked.

"You can't even stop Vezon," Reaper groaned, "You don't deserve that power."

Strike lifted Reaper into the air, and then he smashed his head into the ground. He then turned him over and held out his sword at his neck.

"Go ahead," Reaper groaned, "Prove that you're not what we thought you were. Prove you're no more than Vezon's puppet. Kill me."

Strike wasn't showing any hesitation. He was right about to shove his sword onto Reaper, but then… CLANG! Sunset had blocked Strike's sword with her Chaos Sword.

Strike slowly turned his head to Sunset, "You on the other hand, Sunset Shimmer, I have seen your actions, on proving that you could be a worthy opponent."

Sunset pushed Strike's sword upward, and then she kicked him in the stomach. Strike held up his sword as it began to get covered up red lightning and energy.

"Now we shall see what you can do," Strike said.

 **(Posthumus – Pompeii playing)**

Strike rushed right at Sunset and slashed his sword at her, but Sunset blocked the attack with her sword. She then blasted Strike in the face with her Morpher, making him step back and drop his sword. The sword disappeared and reappeared in Strike's holster.

Sunset put her sword away. She jumped up in the air and then went thrusting right at Strike. Strike saw her coming and dodged backwards. Right as Sunset landed, Strike rushed at her to attack her. He began to give her a whole bunch of super speed punches and kicks, but Sunset dodged every one of them. Strike then began appearing here and there to fool Sunset.

Strike then gave Sunset a strong uppercut, launching her into the air. Strike jumped up and threw his fist at her, but Sunset then dodged the throw and kicked Strike hard in the back, sending him down to the ground.

Strike went down to the ground, making a big hole in it. Sunset landed next to it. Then right as Strike got up, he rushed right around her and threw her up in the air. He gave a whole bunch of air attacks, and then he kicked her hard into the bleachers, and she went through making a whole in the bleachers.

Sunset got up groaning in pain. Strike rushed right at her with his speed, but Sunset got right up and sent a wave of cyan green energy throughout the area, and it affected Strike's speed. Sunset was able to counter any attack he had. She then punched Strike in the face right as the effects wore off and sent him flying through the bleachers, making another hole.

Strike got up, but he saw Sunset was nowhere to be seen. He then suddenly realized Sunset was right about behind him about to attack. Strike turned right around and blocked her punch. Strike then rushed around Sunset and tried to sneak-attack her, but Sunset didn't fall for it. She turned to Strike and blocked his kick.

Strike and Sunset threw their right fists right at each other. The blow gave a windy-blowing result. Strike and Sunset were knocked back from each other, but they stopped themselves and charged at each other again.

Strike began to run in super speed circles around Sunset. He came right to a halt and threw lightning at her, but Sunset did a backflip over it. She then grabbed Strike's shirt, "Chaos Control!"

Sunset and Strike were suddenly teleported out of the field. They appeared in a huge cave where people were mining for gold and crystals, but no one was there. Strike and Sunset were fighting on one of the bridges.

Strike grabbed Sunset and threw her into one of the mine cars full of rocks. Sunset grabbed the rocks and threw them all at Strike, but Strike punched them all to pieces. Sunset then fired her Morpher at the bridge, and it broke. Strike fell off and landed in huge pool of water.

Strike got out growling as his flaming hair grew. Sunset was then right in front of him and gave him a strong uppercut and a really strong jab to his stomach, launching him into a big pile of gold stones.

Strike jumped right out of the gold yelling as he charged at Sunset. Sunset jumped right over him before he slammed his fist at her. Sunset then saw a tunnel with some light coming from the other side. She went inside and Strike followed her.

Sunset and Strike were on a bridge over a large pit of lava. Strike threw a punch at Sunset, and threw one at Strike. The punches landed on each other. The piece of the bridge they were standing on broke and fell into the lava. Strike and Sunset jumped off and landed on rock platforms.

Sunset begged, "Strike, please, you can't do this. This isn't the way."

"I don't care," Strike growled, "Both my girlfriend and my best friend are gone. I won't anyone else I care about get taken from me, unless they stand in my way, including YOU!"

Strike pulled out his sword from his holster and it crackled in red electricity. Sunset got the courage and pulled out her sword prepared.

Strike charged at Sunset with his sword and slashed, but Sunset blocked the attack. Their swords began colliding really fast and every single attack was blocked by each other. Strike then swung his leg and kicked Sunset's sword out of her hand. It landed close to the lava.

Strike grabbed Sunset and thrust her onto the ground on her back. Sunset took out her Morpher and tried to blast Strike, but Strike slapped the Morpher out of Sunset's hand.

 **(Stop soundtrack)**

Strike held up his sword, "I warned you."

"Yes, you did," Sunset said, "So I know that you have to still be in there somewhere. You have to fight it, Strike. You have to fight it! Otherwise, you're not any different… than Vezon!"

"Vezon… no…" Strike said.

Sunset could then somehow hear Shadow's voice in her head, "Sunset, listen to me. I know a way for you to save him. You have to kiss him. It's the only way that will bring him back."

Sunset nodded, "I understand, Shadow."

Strike held up his sword about to slash while yelling, but then Sunset grabbed Strike's shirt and pulled his head towards hers. She suddenly kissed Strike right on the lips focusing the amount of Friendship magic she still had in her to save him.

Strike was wide-eyed in shock, but then he relaxed and slowly kissed her back as he dropped his sword and it went back into his holster. Vezon's voice was yelling in anger as Strike and Sunset embraced each other, _"NO! NO! STOP!"_

Sunset and Strike were surrounded by bright white aura as Strike began to turn back to normal. His colors turned back to the original colors, his hair was back to its original look, his veins stopped glowing, and the blackness of his eyes were white again and his irises were back to cerulean blue. His sword turned back to the way that it original was, and his lightning and energy were back to bright blue.

Strike then tumbled to the ground feeling really exhausted, but Sunset helped him up. She grabbed her sword and Morpher and said, "Chaos Control."

Sunset and Strike teleported back to the playing field, and all their friends were there.

"Strike, are you all right?" Breeze asked.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted," Strike said.

"Sunset, how did you save him?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow told me the way," Sunset answered.

Shadow nodded, "I knew you could do it."

"Strike," Reaper said, "Those things I said-"

"You're right," Strike said, "I'm not worthy to have this power."

Strike suddenly ran off with his speed. "Shoot," Reaper said, "I shouldn't have said that to him. I didn't really mean it."

"It's not your fault, Reaper," Tails said.

"Man, it feels just like how it happened when he lost his girlfriend, but even worse," Spider said.

Everyone else sighed. But then, all of a sudden, Sonic was grabbed by something. It was Metal with his arm around Sonic's neck.

"Gotcha," Metal said.

"Should've seen you coming," Sonic said.

"And you should have seen this coming as well," Metal said.

Metal held his other arm up, and then he shot a blue laser. It suddenly flashed and became a bright blue vortex.

"What the-!?" Silver said.

"He opened a breach!" Rarity said.

Metal then threw Sonic right into the breach and Sonic yelled as he went into it and it disappeared.

"SONIC! NO!" Rainbow yelled, before she growled at Metal, "WHY!?"

"I didn't need to kill him to get my revenge," Metal said, "I decided that sending him to another realm would do the trick better so he would never come back. Now, who's n-"

Metal was suddenly shot in the head by Rainbow's Morpher, "You're gonna pay for that."

"Maybe, but not yet," Metal said.

Metal then vanished. Rainbow sighed as she and the other girls were back in their normal forms again. Manic put his hands on Rainbow's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Rainbow."

None of them knew that Rainbine was watching them from behind the bleachers with a sad face, and then she left.


	13. Chapter 13

Strike had set up a tent and a campfire in the mountains in the forest. He was cooking some fish that he caught from a river.

"Why?" Strike asked himself, "Why was I given this power if I'm a monster? I'm not a hero. I don't deserve to be one."

Strike placed his hands on his face and sighed sadly. Meanwhile, Strafe's ship was now on this world high in space. The villains were discussing Strafe's plan.

"I wanted to help him," Strafe said, "I wanted to fix him, but is he grateful? Does he appreciate my advice? No. He refuses, argues, and sides with those teenagers."

Strafe sighed and said to his crew, "If Strike prefers horror and chaos, then I will give it to him. Canterlot City of the world, I will flatten it, and wipe out all of life living on this planet. Then, I will recreate this world with Strike's power in my own image."

Everyone nodded and went to prepare themselves for the battle. Rainbine just stood by the window looking over the world with a sad face.

Ghost walked over to Rainbine, "Why the sad face?"

"You don't need to know," Rainbine said not looking at Ghost.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Strike," Ghost asked.

Ghost stood next to Rainbine, "Or perhaps what happened to Specter."

Rainbine sighed, "Why, Ghost?"

"Why what?" Ghost asked, "Is the world turning to chaos as we speak?"

"No," Rainbine said, "I mean, why did you make me take our Sunset from Strike? She never deserved to die."

Ghost just sighed, "Well, I guess now is as good as any time to tell you to truth."

Rainbine crossed her arms, "I'm listening."

Ghost explained, "It was all Claw who started this. It all started when Claw asked me to take her out myself. But I refused. I felt that if I tried, Strike would take me out with no problem. Then he asked me to make you take Sunset from him. It was either her who would die, or it would be me."

Rainbine sighed again, "I guess it makes sense."

Rainbine turned away again, "I never wanted any of this. I was jealous of him being with her, but deep inside I was happy and I felt that they were meant to be together."

Rainbine turned back and spoke, "I let myself believe that we were making things better. But we're not. I can't do this anymore."

Rainbine then began to walk away, "I'm done."

"With what?" Ghost asked, "This life?"

"With being this way," Rainbine answered, "This time, I'm gonna make things right, and you're not gonna stop me."

Rainbine was about to exit the door, but then it suddenly shut. Rainbine saw that Windstorm closed it.

"Aw, you aren't abandoning us now, are you?" Windstorm asked.

"Open the door," Rainbine growled, "Now. Or else."

"Or else what?" Windstorm asked.

Rainbine suddenly had her arm cannon out and fired it at Windstorm. Windstorm was blasted into a table.

"That," Rainbine said as her cannon disappeared.

Rainbine's earpieces glowed green as the controls on the wall for the door opened. She hacked into the system. The door opened. Rainbine was about to walk about, but then Windstorm got up and threw a blast of wind at Rainbine, sending her into the wall. Windstorm then ran up to Rainbine and wrapped his arm tightly around her neck.

"You can't overpower me, Rainbine," Windstorm said.

"Maybe not," Rainbine said, "But he can."

Windstorm looked and saw Ghost had purple energy surrounded his hands.

"Windstorm, that's enough. Let her go," Ghost said, "We're leaving."

"I can't let you," Windstorm said.

Ghost turned to complete purple energy and disappeared. He reappeared right behind Windstorm and got hold of his arms. Rainbine got up and had her cannon out again. She aimed at Windstorm and the end of the barrel began to glow bright green.

"I'm sorry," Rainbine said as her green electricity crackled.

Ghost kept Windstorm where he was. He had his arms in a tight grip. Windstorm groaned in pain, "If you do this… everyone will never stop being afraid of you two."

"We can't control their fear," Ghost said.

"Only our own," Rainbine said as he cannon was completely charged.

Ghost instantly went into his ghost form and Rainbine fired her cannon. It made a massive green electric energy blast and when it hit Windstorm, he shouted in utter pain as he turned to dust.

Rainbine panted in exhaustion from the amount of power she used for that attack. "Well, looks like Windstorm is now Dust-storm."

"We've gotta get out of here," Rainbine said.

Ghost nodded. He and Rainbine went to what looked like a round teleporter in the middle one of the rooms of the ship. They went inside and the glass door shut. Ghost had set the teleporter for their destination. They teleported away.

Back to Strike, he just ate his food and put out his campfire. He was going to enter his tent, but before he opened it, he heard a voice from behind him, "Here you are, brother. We've been looking for you."

Strike turned and saw that his brother, his friends and the Mobians except Sonic and the girls were there.

"Why are you all here?" Strike asked, "Go stop dad. It's not my fight."

"Strike, come on, we need you," Spider said, "We can't do this without you."

"I would only make things worse," Strike said.

"That was never you," Tails said.

"Either me or Vezon, I can't be a hero," Strike said.

"Strike, you need to stop beating yourself up for this," Silver said.

Strike face palmed, "Okay, how can you say something like that? I'm the reason all of this has happened."

"Maybe, maybe not," Shadow said.

"Why do you want me to come back?" Strike said, "After everything I've done?"

"You were always a hero and a great friend," Reaper said, "That doesn't mean you should change. Not now, not ever."

"It doesn't matter what you've done," Manic said, "What does matter is we must work together to stop all of this."

Strike thought about this as his friends continued. "This can be your chance to prove that you can be the hero you always wished to be," Ant said.

"And we can do all of it together," Tails said.

Strike was silent for a moment, until he sighed and smiled, "Thank you."

Everyone smiled as well. "Then I guess you do want to understand," a very familiar cyborg voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Rainbine and Ghost come out from behind the trees. Everyone got right in a fighting stance, but then Strike had his hand in front of them, "Wait."

Strike asked, "Are you hear to tell us?"

Rainbine and Ghost sighed, "Yes."

"Tell us what?" Shadow asked.

"The whole reason about why I took your Sunset from you, Strike," Rainbine said.

Strike nodded as he and the others listened. Rainbine explained, "You see, I _was_ jealous that you were dating her, Strike. But deep down I was really happy. Honestly, I was. But then, Ghost drugged me into making me hurt her. But it wasn't out of his will."

Ghost continued for her, "It's true. Claw wanted me to take her out, but I refused, because I felt that you would come for me and kill me. So he ordered me to alter her mind to believe that she was fighting you. Choosing between my life and hers, and I wanted to try and live an amazing life, I had no other choice."

Strike sighed, "Why didn't you tell me this before? I would've listened to you if you had just said."

"We were afraid that you would just attack us," Rainbine said, "We're really sorry."

"Well, I was just afraid," Ghost said.

Strike nodded, "It's okay. I forgive you."

Rainbine and Ghost went wide-eyed. "Really?" Rainbine asked.

Strike smiled, "Yes."

Rainbine felt tears of joy in her eyes. She walked over to Strike and gave him a bright friendship hug. Strike smiled and hugged her back.

Ghost then spoke, "Strike, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?" Strike asked.

"This is something I should've told you and Specter about long ago," Ghost said, "Before I made Rainbine take your Sunset from you, deep down, I wanted to stop being a criminal and have friends, because I've been alone my whole life. That was when I had an idea. Somehow, I learned how to make a device that would send people to the Speed Force. Here, let me show you."

Ghost held out his hand and purple energy formed surrounded it. An energy screen appeared in the air in front of everyone. It showed Strike's Sunset on the ground badly wounded. Past Strike had just left with his fury and anger. Bu then, Past Ghost came to her. He bent down to check on her, Sunset's head moved slightly as she moaned.

The heroes and Mobians gasped, "She was still alive?" Strike asked.

"Yeah," Ghost said, "The drug didn't make Rainbine eager enough to kill her. She just had so much damage, she passed out."

On the screen, Past Ghost put his hand and pulled out… a 1-Up Mushroom from the Mushroom Kingdom. He then took Sunset's hands and made them touch the mushroom. Sunset then glowed bright green for a second as the 1-Up sigh was above her for a moment. Her wounds had completely healed, but she was still unconscious.

"That was when I sent to the Speed Force for her to rest until you had discovered her," Ghost said.

Past Ghost then took out what looked like a gauntlet and attacked it to Sunset's arm, "Don't worry, Sunset. I promise Strike will save you again like he always has. He loves you."

Ghost activated the device. Sunset's body was then surrounded by bright white electricity and then he disappeared. She was sent to the Speed Force. And then the screen disappeared.

"All this time," Strike said, "She was alive and in the Speed Force?"

"Yeah," Ghost said, "I guess your anger had you out of your focus."

Rainbine spoke, "We're gonna help you stop Strafe."

"But why did he become this way?" Strike asked.

"He was really upset because your mother was gone," Ghost said, "And eventually he became obsessed with your skills in creating unbelievable tech. He thought you were trying to get more attention from people than he could."

"I guess I misjudged him," Strike said.

"Well, now that that's over, we should get ourselves prepared," Silver said.

"You go ahead," Ghost said, "There's something Rainbine and I have to do first. And Strike, I promise, once this is all over, we'll get your girlfriend out of there."

Strike smiled, "Thank you."

Rainbine rushed off with her speed while Ghost used his jet shoes to fly off and follow her.

"So what do we do?" Knuckles asked, "The others are still doing the final event."

Strike just then gasped as he felt something like a vibe. Everything around him was flashing blue. All of a sudden, he was somewhere else. He was at Canterlot High. He saw all of the students of CHS and Crystal Prep were there, but there were purple rifts opening up in the air and everyone was getting attacked.

Strike was then right back to where he was. "Whoa, Strike, you okay?" Breeze asked.

"I… I just had a vision," Strike said.

"You what?" Shadow asked.

"What did you see?" Silver asked.

"I saw…" Strike then instantly figured out what was happening, "THE STUDENTS AT CRYSTAL PREP ARE UNLEASHING THE MAGIC TWILIGHT STOLE! SHE'S IN TROUBLE!"

Everyone gasped in shock. "We need to get back now!" Tails yelled, "Shadow!"

Shadow nodded as he quickly took out the purple Emerald, "Chaos Control!"

The Mobains and heroes all disappeared to Canterlot High to stop the magic from unleashing.

Meanwhile, Sonic was unconscious. He felt himself lying on the ground feeling dizzy. But he was slowly waking up. As he did, he could hear multiple voices all around him and a few of them sounded really familiar.

"Look, he's waking up," one female voice said. That sounded like Twilight.

"You sure he's Sonic?" another female voice asked. That sounded like Applejack.

"Looks like him to me," another said and that sounded like Rainbow Dash.

Sonic slowly opened his eyes. When he looked, he eyes went wide in surprise. A whole army of ponies surrounded him. They all had different colors. Some had horns, some had wings, and some had neither.

Sonic slowly sat up, "Uh, what's going on here?"

Suddenly when Sonic saw his hand, it had his regular glove on and it looked like his hedgehog hand. Sonic suddenly realized that he was in his Mobian form again.

"Huh? What's-?" Sonic stammered until…

"S… Sonic?" a voice in front of him said, "I… is that really you?"

Sonic looked and saw that standing in front of him was a lavender purple female pony with wings and a horn. She had dark berry blue hair and tail with two streaks; one violet purple and the other magenta pink, violet purple eyes, and the symbol of a pinkish purple starburst on the side with five small white stars around it on its flank.

The pony looked really familiar to Sonic, "T-Twilight? Princess Twilight?"

"Sonic!" Twilight said in excitement, "It is you!"

Twilight hugged Sonic, which surprised him a little, but he smiled and hugged her back. When Twilight stopped Sonic asked, "Twilight, where am I?"

"You're in my home," Twilight said, "You're in Equestria. This is my hometown, Ponyville."

Sonic got up and looked around. All of the other ponies were looking at him. Sonic could see all of Equestria around him, "Whoa, what a peaceful place."

Sonic then noticed a large crystal castle a little close to Ponyville from behind, "Whoa, is that your castle?"

"Yep," Twilight asked, "You like it?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah, I sure do."

Sonic then remembered something. "Hey, Twilight, since I'm here, I think I may need your help with something."

"Uh-huh," Twilight said.

"Do you still have your Element of Harmony?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, how about my friends and I show you where all of the Elements are?" Twilight asked.

Sonic, Twilight, her friends, as well as their new friend, Starlight Glimmer walked through the Everfree Forest to Princess Celestia and Luna's old castle. They went down the stair that let to a small cave.

When they went inside, they all witness something that made Sonic amazed, "Whoa."

Inside the cave was a sparkling white crystal tree with the symbol of a sun and a moon on the trunk. On the branches were… the Elements of Harmony while the Element of Magic was at the center of the tree.

"This is the Tree of Harmony," Twilight said.

Sonic felt like he was somehow connected to the tree. He slowly walked towards it. He slowly reached his hand out to touch it. Right as his fingers tapped the tree, it suddenly glowed brightly. Sonic backed up immediately. Then all of a sudden, a hole appeared in the ground and something was coming out of it. It was a bright white crystal sword with six different colored stones on it and it was mounted in a stone.

"Whoa," the ponies all said.

Sonic approached the sword slowly and took a look at it, "This must be for the one who is destined to be the next master of the Magic of Friendship."

Sonic turned to the ponies, "What do you think? Should I try it?"

"Go for it," Rainbow said.

"You can do it," Applejack said.

"You deserve it, darling," Rarity said.

"You're our hero," Fluttershy said.

"Get it, Sonic!" Pinkie said.

"Be the hero you want to be," Starlight said.

"And save the multiverse," Twilight said.

Sonic nodded and turned his attention back to the sword. He took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

Sonic grabbed the holster of the sword and it began to glow brightly. Sonic took another deep breath and then pulled the sword out of the stone. It glowed brightly as Sonic held it.

Then the sword turned into colorful energy and transferred into Sonic. Sonic now realized something, "With this power from the Elements, I can summon my Harmonic for again. And I might even know how to travel back to Canterlot High."

The ponies cheered in excitement. Sonic then began to walk out, "Thanks, Twilight, I'll take if from here."

"Wait," Twilight said, "Won't you need my help?"

"I think my friends and I can handle our problems," Sonic said.

Sonic came out of the cave and got back up to the forest. He held his hand out and focused his power. Bright rainbow energy surrounded his hand. Then it shot a little rainbow laser and a portal opened up. it was his way back to Canterlot High.

Sonic was about to jump through, someone spoke from behind, "Sonic."

Sonic turned and saw Twilight. "Just before you go, there's something I want to give you for luck."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"Don't tell your Rainbow I did this," Twilight said as she blushed and her horn glowed bright purple with sparkles.

"Huh?" Sonic asked before he realized purple magic energy was surrounding him. He was instantly pulled towards Twilight. Twilight then closed her eyes and kissed Sonic on the lips, making him wide-eyed in surprise and blush deeply, but then he relaxed and kissed her back.

When Twilight broke the kiss, Sonic smiled still blushing, "Thank, Princess Twilight."

Twilight giggled, "No problem. Good luck."

Back at the other world, the Mobians and heroes were running back to Canterlot High with high speed. They could see a bright flash of light coming from it.

"Oh, no!" Strike yelled, "We're too late!"

They all came to the front yard where everyone else was, including the girls, the Crystal Prep girls and Cinch, and Twilight in the very middle. Her pendant was open and all the magic that she stole was making an orb of power that grew. The pendant dropped onto the ground as Twilight began to float in the air and the orb of magic was sucking her into it.

Strike yelled at Cinch, "Cinch! What did you do!?"

"I… I…" Cinch stammered.

Twilight yelled as she got sucked into the orb, "HELP ME! AHH!"

The orb of magic had Twilight inside. It suddenly flashed at Twilight began to transform inside. When the magic orb disappeared, Twilight was in a big change. Her hair was pointing upward, she had some kind of damaged-looking bright pale green horn on her forehead, she had some kind of green energy glasses while the whiteness of her eyes had turned mint green and glowed. She was wearing a dress that was in the mixture of almost all types of purple and some stars on the skirt, boysenberry purple fingerless lower arm length gloves, and boysenberry heel shoes. She even eggplant purple wings on her back that looked like wings from an eagle.

"What's going on?!" Silver asked.

"Crystal Prep wanted Twilight to use our magic to win the games!" Rarity said.

"But now she's out of control!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight laughed evilly, "You were right. I didn't understand magic before. But I do now!"

Twilight shot a blue laser at the horse on the Wondercolt Statue. It broke apart into pieces. Then a portal to Equestria had opened.

"Equestria!" Sunset yelled.

Twilight began to open portals everywhere around the school. She was destroying the world to get to Equestria. The students all tried to run, but the portals all kept popping out of nowhere, blocking their paths.

Sunny noticed Cinch was trying to leave, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Anywhere to avoid that monster!" Cinch said as she ran off, "And I suggest you do the same."

Sunset yelled at Twilight, "Twilight, you can't do this!"

"Why not?" Twilight laughed, "There's a whole other world right there, and it's just filled with magic!"

"But Twilight, you're destroying this world to get it!" Strike said.

"I… am… Midnight Sparkle!" Twilight, now known as Midnight yelled, "And so what? There's more magic there. And I want to understand it all!"

Midnight shot a massive blue laser at the ground. A giant hole/portal to Equestria opened. The ground cracked around it. Some of the students were about to fall in, but the Mobains, girls, and heroes all went to help them.

"Don't let go!" Applejack said as she tried to pull up Tennis Match.

Sugarcoat, Indigo, Sunny, Sour, and Lemon nodded to each other to help. Rarity was trying to pull up Velvet and Fliur Dis Lee, but it was really hard, and she was about to fall down.

"Rarity, hang on!" Silver said.

"Obviously!" Rarity yelled.

Rarity couldn't hold onto the edge of the hole any longer and she began to fall, but then Indigo and Lemon grabbed her arm to pull her, Fliur and Velvet up, "We got you!"

Sunset found Twilight's pendant and picked it up. She then noticed something it was making a glow showing what it was pointing at. It was looking at Fluttershy. Fluttershy then began to glow bright yellow. The pendant then showed another direction and Rarity began to glow. All of the Mane 5 began to glow their colors, and Sunset suddenly found out how to stop this.

"This isn't the way!" Sunset said to Midnight, "I know you feel powerful right now! Like you can have everything you want! I've been where you are! I've made the same mistake you're making! I put on a crown, and just like you, I was overwhelmed by the magic it contained. I thought it could get me everything I wanted."

"Oh, you're wrong," Midnight smirked, "Unlike you, I can have everything I want!"

"No, you can't!" Sunset said as she held the pendant in the air, "Even with all of that magic and power, you'll still be alone! True magic comes from honestly…"

Applejack's hair suddenly went upwards as her magic transferred up into the air.

"Loyalty," then Rainbow's hair went up and her magic transferred into the air.

"Laughter," next Pinkie's hair went up and her magic went into the air.

"Generosity," now Rarity's hair went up and her magic went into the air.

"Kindness," and last, but certainly not least, Fluttershy's hair went up and her magic transferred into the air.

The Mane 5's magic soon began to transfer straight into the pendant, and Sunset was slowly hovering into the air.

"I understand you, Twilight," Sunset said, "And I want to show you the most important magic of all-"

Sunset closed the pendant and then she threw it to the ground. Another orb of magic appeared and grew. Sunset let it take her inside. Then she had a beautiful new look. Her hair was upward, she had a streak of rose red across her eyes on her face, and a long, bright gold horn on her forehead. She was wearing a blush-watermelon pink, pale sky blue and white dress, mint green fingerless gloves, a bracelet with a bright red and yellow shimmering sun on her upper arms, and merigold slipper-armor shoes with the same shimmering sun on them. She also had gold energy wings on her back.

"The Magic of Friendship," Sunset, now know as Daydream Shimmer said.

Her friends all smiled at her. Daydream held out her hands and shot gold lasers out of them closing all the portals, but the one in the ground. Midnight growled as she charged at Daydream. Daydream and Midnight's attacks collided with each other with a bright flash. They were both pushed back.

Daydream and Midnight charged up their power and shot beams of power at each other. Midnight's was really strong and she laughed evilly.

Everyone thought Midnight was going to beat her, but then Spike called at Midnight, "Twilight!"

When Midnight saw Spike, he had a really sad and worried look on his face. "Spike…" Midnight said as her eyes were normal.

Daydream now had the advantage. She beam grew and blasted Midnight, "NOOOOOO!"

Midnight suddenly saw that she and Daydream were in a bright beam of light. Daydream held her hand to her, "Take me hand, Twilight. Let me show you there's another way. Just like someone once did for me."

Twilight hesitated, but then her tears came as she took Sunset's hand. Sunset's magic transferred into her, and Twilight's Midnight horn disappeared. The bright beam of light slowly began to shrink as Twilight and Sunset were slowly hovering to the ground. When the beam disappeared, the hole in the ground was gone, and Sunset and Twilight were back to normal. The magic and the portal to Equestria were restored.

"I'm so sorry," Twilight said, "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"I know," Sunset said, "And going by my own experiences, they'll forgive you."

Sunset took Twilight's hands, and Twilight smiled. Spike then jumped onto Twilight with her glasses, and Twilight giggled.

Cinch came out of hiding from behind the Crystal Prep bleachers and spoke angrily at Celestia, "Principle Celestia! On behalf of Crystal Prep, I demand that you forfeit the Friendship Games! Clearly CHS has had some unfair advantage for quite some time, and it's certainly obvious that your students have been using magic and power for their own benefit."

"I'd like to think that saving the world benefits us all," Celestia said.

"At least they didn't manipulate Twilight by turning her into releasing the stolen magic and turning into a power-crazed magical creature that tried to rip the world apart just to win a game," Sugarcoat said in a single breath.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once," Pinkie said.

"That's ridiculous!" Cinch yelled.

"Nope, that's pretty much what happened," Spike spoke.

Cinch was surprised. "Actually, we're all to blame," Sour said, but then she was about to put most of it on Twilight when Manic cut her off. By putting his hand in front of her.

"Don't," Manic said.

Cinch turned back to Celestia, "Obviously, my students have been infected with your magic, but I plan on taking all of this up with the school board!"

"Good," Celestia smirked, "I'm sure they would be very interested in hearing all about the magical students with wings."

"Oh, and the portals to different dimensions," Luna added.

"And don't forget to tell them about the talking dag," Cadance giggled.

"Because that would never ruin your reputation," Spike said.

Cinch looked around and saw that Sunset, Shadow, Twilight, Spike, Manic, Pinkie, Silver, Rarity, Rainbow, Tails, Fluttershy, Knuckles, Applejack, Strike, Breeze, Spider, Ant, Reaper, Ghostspeed, Sour, Sugarcoat, Indigo, Lemon, Sunny, and yet everyone from both Canterlot High _and_ Crystal Prep were all standing together against Cinch.

Cinch was getting full of anger, but then she gave up and walked away.

"Well, I know these Friendship Games haven't been what any of us expected," Celestia said, "but give what we've all just been through, I think it's fair to declare us all winners."

Everyone cheered. "I can't believe it," Breeze said, "So Crystal Prep actually accepts CHS as their friend?"

"You bet we do," Indigo said.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was glad they finally formed a truce. But then Strike spoke, "This isn't over yet."

Everyone turned to Strike. "What do you mean?"

"There's still one problem we have at hand," Strike said, "My father."

"He's right," a very familiar cyborg voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Rainbine and Ghost. "We have to stop Strafe," Ghost said, "Before it's too late."

"But how do we do that?" Rainbow asked.

Suddenly a bright blue portal opened up in front of the portal to Equestria. Everyone was surprised when they saw it. But then they saw someone coming out of it. When they saw who it was, they gasped. It was Sonic, and he had his Harmonic form again. The Sword of Harmony was in a holster on his back.

"Sonic!" Rainbow ran up to him and hugged with tears of joy in her eyes, "You're all right!"

"Shh," Sonic said, "It's okay. I got you."

"Sonic, what happened? Where did you go?" Strike asked.

"Metal sent me to Equestria by mistake," Sonic said, "He didn't know that it was the key to stopping Strafe. Oh, and guess what, I figured we would need help, so…"

Then everyone could see another person coming out. It was a young boy. He had peach yellow skin, sky blue hair with crimson red highlights, and his eyes were in a mixture of magenta pink at the bottom and emerald green at the top. He was wearing an unzipped cerulean blue short sleeve workout/running jacket with a hood, shadow grey on the shoulders and going down the side of the arms, merigold streaks across the chest, a zip-up pocket at the bottom on each side, and a warm collar around his neck. Under the jacket was a cheery red T-shirt with the symbol of a sapphire blue emerald with a magenta blur behind it. His lower half contained cobalt blue sweat pants with gold yellow streaks, and cerulean blue and marigold orange parkour/sports shoes with emerald green and crimson red streaked laces. For accessories, he had gold yellow fingerless gloves, and emerald green, magenta pink, and sky blue striped wristband on each wrist.

"It's Tempest!" Strike said.

Rainbow hugged her future son happy to see him again, and Tempest chuckled, "Hey, mom."

Then more people were coming out of the portal as Tempest spoke, "Everyone, meet my friends and family from my time."

First two young kids came; a boy and a girl. "Tails and Fluttershy's daughter and son, Sophia and Citrine," Tempest said.

Sophia had hair is like Fluttershy's, bright pink, but it also has some streaks of orange-yellow from Tails' hair, and a gold butterfly hairclip. Her skin was daffodil yellow, and her eyes are in the mixture of teal blue like Fluttershy's at the top and sky blue from Tails' at the bottom. She was wearing a grass green sweater, a white skirt with a gold yellow fox with a speck of white on the end of the tail on the side, and beautiful, bright rose red shoes on her feet.

Citrine had hair just like Tails', only orange-yellow and white streaked instead. His skin was peach-yellow, and his eyes are just like Sophia's; in the mixture of teal blue like Fluttershy's, but at the bottom and sky blue from Tails' at the top. He was wearing a bumblebee yellow jacket over a honey orange shirt, wood brown jeans, and grass green and cheery red striped shoes.

Fluttershy and Tails were surprised. They had children from the future. Then another young boy came out.

"Knuckles and Applejack's son, Ronald," Tempest said.

Ronald had tangerine-orange skin, his hair was brick red with blonde yellow highlights, and his eyes were in the mixture of emerald green like Applejack's at the bottom and violet purple like Knuckles' at the top. He was wearing a cinnamon brown cowboy hat, a cantaloupe orange cowboy vest over a flaxen yellow shirt with elbow length sleeves, denim blue jeans, a mocha brown belt, and tawny brown cowboy boots with silver complementary riding spurs. For accessories, he wore a garnet red bandana around his neck, brunette brown gloves, umber-brown leather chaps with umber-brown tassels on his jeans, and a macaroon colored whip on his belt. He also had what looked like an emerald green wrist-mounted computer device with a bright blue-glowing monochrome screen, and several buttons and knobs.

Next, another boy came through the portal. "Shadow and Sunset's son, Solar Sunshine," Tempest said.

Solar Sunshine had Tuscan sun yellow skin, his hair was just like Shadow's, but it is rather black with marigold orange streaks, and his eyes were in the mixture crimson red like Shadow's at the bottom, and aqua greenish-blue like Sunset's at the top. He was wearing a garnet red workout jacket with thumbholes in the sleeves, and a hood. The sleeves are pebble grey with cherry red streaks. Under the jacket is a gold yellow shirt, and Swift has a silver necklace around his neck. His lower half contained black sweatpants with fire orange streaks, and hover shoes that looked just like Shadow's shoes, but they were rather merigold orange, white and gold yellow. For accessories, he had black biker gloves on his hands, and merigold orange inhibitor rings around his wrists.

Next, two twin girls came out. "Silver and Rarity's twin daughters, Crystal and Amber," Tempest said.

Crystal had cloud grey skin, her hair was like Rarity's hair, only it is rather silver like Silver's, and her eyes were in the mixture of cobalt blue like Rarity's at the bottom, and gold yellow like Silver's at the top. She was wearing a spruce blue T-shirt, a jam purple skirt, and boysenberry purple designer boots. She also had a canary yellow bracelet on each wrist, a gold yellow necklace around her neck, and an arctic blue diamond hairclip in her hair.

Amber had peach yellow skin, her hair was about the same as Crystal's, but rather light grey, and her eyes were just like Crystal's, in a mixture of cobalt blue like Rarity's, but at the top, and gold yellow like Silver's at the bottom. She was wearing a short sleeve anchor grey sweatshirt with white fur lining around her neck, an Aegean blue shirt, orchid purple pants, and mauve purple shoes.

And lastly, another young boy came through the portal. "And Manic and Pinkie's son, Spark," Tempest finished.

Spark had chartreuse green skin, his hair was spiky and rouge pink, and his eyes were in the mixture of sky blue like Pinkie's at the bottom, and sapphire blue like Manic's at the top. He was wearing a mint green sleeveless hoodie with strawberry pink streaks over a candy red T-shirt, denim blue jeans, and fern green and white running shoes. He also wore spiky wristbands on his wrists.

The Mobians and girls were all surprised. They were all going to be parents in the future. Sonic then spoke, "I also brought friends from all around the multiverse."

Soon, a whole bunch of different people from many alternate worlds came through the portal; Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong from the Mushroom Kingdom, Pit from Sky World, Kirby and Metaknight from Pop Star, Pikachu and Charlizard from Pokémon, Mega-Man from Mega City, Tracer from Overwatch, and Link from Hyrule.

Everyone was surprised that Sonic got an army of his own to take on Strafe's. "You asked them all for help?" Shadow asked.

Sonic nodded. Strike then spoke, "My dad has become made now. He's let Vezon consume him with his anger. It's growing stronger. I am done letting him consume me."

Then all of a sudden, Strike began to glow bright white. Everyone covered their eyes from the light. When the light then died down, everyone looked and saw that Strike's look had changed. His hair had become cloud grey with silver grey highlights, his eyes changed from cerulean blue to Aegean blue, his hoodie turned to cloud grey, his shirt turned spruce blue, the symbol of his shirt turned to white, and his pants changed to cloud grey as well.

"Strike, what happened to you?" Applejack asked.

"He's finally done it," Solar said, "He's unlocked his true potential."

Whitish blue lightning crackled around Strike with whitish blue aura. "Whoa, that's amazing, luv!" Tracer said in excitement.

"Mama-mia!" Mario said in surprise, "You-a-look unstoppable."

"With Strike at his true potential, and myself back in my Harmonic from once again, we can beat Strafe," Sonic said.

Strike then remembered something. He went to Shadow and asked, "Shadow, do you have the purple Chaos Emerald?"

Shadow nodded as he took it out. He handed it to Strike. Strike then turned his attention to Twilight and walked over to her.

"Twilight," Strike said, "I know that you feel bad for what you did, but right now, we need your help. This Chaos Emerald will give you the power your counterpart from Equestria once used. Use it, and you can be just like her. Do you trust me?"

Twilight hesitated, but then she took a deep breath and answered, "I trust you."

Strike nodded as he handed the Emerald to Twilight. Twilight began t glow bright purple, and then she was in her counterpart's Chaos Ranger form with the same weapons. The only difference was she also had violet purple crystal goggles over her eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Strike said, "Let's do this."

Sonic held out his hand, and his friends all put their hands in. Later, out far in a quiet field, high in the sky, Strafe's ship appeared and it began to send a massive army of Meta-bots, to the ground. The heroes were all there waiting for them. Strike was wearing his suit with sword and holster, and this time, the blue on his suit was now cloud grey.

Strafe saw this on a camera. Metal spoke to him through a radio, "What are your orders?"

Strafe spoke through a loud microphone that echoed everywhere, "Destroy them all!"

 **(We are one – 12 Stones)**

Sunset, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rarity yelled together, "It's Morphin' Time! Chaos Morphers!"

The girls took out their Morphers and spun the barrels, "Energize!"

Then they held their Morphers in the air, "Unleash the power!"

The Morphers fired waves of energy in their colors. They each went onto the girls, and they morphed into the Chaos Ranger forms.

Twilight was the first to chant as purple smoke exploded behind her, "Spirit of Magic! Chaos Purple Ranger!"

Next, Sunset with red smoke, "Spirit of Fire Magic! Chaos Red Ranger!"

Rainbow with blue smoke, "Spirit of Loyalty! Chaos Blue Ranger!"

Applejack with green smoke, "Spirit of Honesty! Chaos Green Ranger!"

Pinkie with pink smoke, "Spirit of Laughter! Chaos Pink Ranger!"

Fluttershy with yellow smoke, "Spirit of Kindness! Chaos Yellow Ranger!"

And Rarity with white smoke, "Spirit of Generosity! Chaos White Ranger!"

The girls all yelled together, "We summon the power of Chaos from within! Power Rangers Chaos Force!"

The future children glowed brightly in colors like their parents, and they had the exact same armor as their mothers. Tempest had Rainbow's armor and weapons. Citrine and Sophia had Fluttershy's. Ronald had Applejack's. Solar had Sunset's. Crystal and Amber had Rarity's, and Spark had Pinkie's.

All of the Meta-bots began to charge at the heroes. "Attack!" Sonic held up his sword.

All the heroes shouted with courage as they charged towards the army of Meta-bots. The war had begun.

Ten bots charged at Sonic and Strike. Five of them went for one and five went for the other. Sonic and Strike nodded to each other. They rushed at the bots and slashed them with their swords in one attack. They were all chopped in half and they fell to the ground.

"Nice one," Sonic said as he and Strike did a high-five.

"You too," Strike said.

Reaper threw fire breath at three bots. Then another one suddenly grabbed him tightly and held him in the air. Reaper was going to turn to his fire form, but then he could hear some weird firing sounds before the bot fell onto the ground. Reaper saw that Tracer helped him.

"Thanks, Tracer," Reaper said as he went to fight another five that challenged him.

"Cheers, luv!" Tracer said, "The cavalry's here!"

Two bots fired missiles at Tracer, but Tracer used her Blink ability to dodge them. She took out her Pulse Pistols and fired at the bots' heads, taking them down in a second. Another bot hit her in the back, knocking her to the ground. The bot held its arm up to smash her, but Tracer took out her Pulse Bomb and threw it onto the bot. She then quickly used her Recall ability to go back three seconds before the bot hit her. And the bot exploded.

"You need a timeout," Tracer said.

Amber and Crystal fired three of their Chaos Arrows at six bots both at the same time. Each of them hit three of the six. They all blew up a second later.

Crystal and Amber did a fist-bump. "Great shot," Amber said.

"You too, sis," Crystal said.

Another bot popped up right in front of them. But then it was surrounded by cyan energy frozen. Silver and Rarity came in front of their twin daughters. Rarity pulled out one of her arrows, "Together, darlings!"

Rarity, Crystal, and Amber fired an arrow at the bot. They went through the chest, damaging the engine. The bot fell onto its back on the ground.

"Thanks, mom and dad," Crystal said.

"Of course, sweetie," Silver said.

Link charged the two bots and slashed his sword at them. One of them was chopped in half while the other had its head cut off. Link then took out his bow and arrow and fired the arrow right at another bot's head.

Mario and Luigi kept stomping onto the bot's head, breaking them. Mario took out a Raccoon Feather and got his Raccoon ears on his cap and his tail. Luigi took out a Fire Flower and gained his fire look and abilities. Mario grabbed one bot and flew it into the air. Then he dropped it high from the sky onto three other bots. Luigi threw fireballs at another two bots, blowing them up.

Yoshi came to Luigi. Luigi threw a fireball at Yoshi, and Yoshi grabbed it with his tongue. He then spit it out at a large bot. It burned the some of the armor off, revealing its functions and wires. Donkey Kong jumped up and threw his fist into the engine and broke it. He then jumped off and began smashing more bots.

Spider spun webs at three bot's feet. They got stuck. Spider then grabbed another bot by its leg and began to spin around with it. He then threw it hard at the other bots, breaking them into pieces. Another large bot came at Spider, but then…

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu yelled as he threw a bolt of lightning at the bot, making it malfunction and blow up. Spider gave Pikachu a thumbs-up, and Pikachu nodded.

A bot charged at Kirby with its fists, but Kirby smirked. He opened his mouth and began to inhale hard, pulling the bot into his mouth. The bot tried to run away, but it didn't work. When the bot was in Kirby's mouth, Kirby then spit it out into the air and Charlizard charged at it slashing it with his claws. Metaknight flew at a dozen bots. He slashed his sword in all directions at them. They were all cut into pieces.

Knuckles kept taking bots out with a single punch from his fists. Applejack fired her Morpher and used her whip to pull pieces of bots off of them. Then a whole bunch of bots challenged Ronald.

"All right, old timers," Ronald said in a western voice, "Draw!"

Ronald pressed a button on his wrist-computer and it transformed into a cerulean blue arm cannon with a large silver cowboy revolver-looking barrel at the bottom. Ronald charged up the cannon with large green orb coming out of the barrel, and then he fired it at the bots, destroying them all at once.

"And that's how it's done," Ronald said.

"Holy. Good one, son!" Applejack said.

Shadow threw three Chaos Spears at a large bot. They hit one of its legs, making it unbalanced. Sunset charged up and jumped into the bot's other leg. She thrust her sword into the knee, and the bot feel onto the ground. But the bot wasn't out yet.

"Mom! Dad! Move!" Solar yelled.

Shadow and sunset moved away. Solar jumped into the air and held his hands up. An orb that looked like a solar eclipse formed, but it also had cyan green energy around it.

"Chaos Solar Blast!" Solar yelled.

Solar threw the orb at the bot. It was completely vaporized into dust.

"Impressive, son," Shadow smiled.

Solar smiled as well, "Thanks, Dad."

Breeze was running around at high speeds punching and kicking bots to pieces. In slow motion, he also put really small devices on them that scrambled the bots.

Fluttershy fired her Morpher while Tails threw blasts of wind at a lot of bots. Ten bots surrounded Sophia and Citrine. Sophia called out, "Mom, toss me your hammer!"

Fluttershy tossed her Chaos Hammer to her daughter. Sophia caught it and used it and her own Chaos Hammer. She began to spin in circles at high speed and create a tornado around her. Five of the bots got pulled into it, and they were getting smashed by the Chaos Hammers.

Citrine took out his own Chaos Morpher and fired at the other five bots' legs. He then created five small tornados under each of them, raising them into the air. Citrine then used his wind abilities to force them hard to the ground, breaking them.

Ghostspeed was driving on his motorcycle destroying bots with his electric flaming chains. His electric flaming hair and the lighting and fire on his bike roared loudly as he revved on as he kept bashing into more bots.

Pit fired his energy bows at three bots. It went straight through them all, and they all fell onto the ground. Pit then landed on the ground, and took out his blades as a whole bunch of bots surrounded him, he managed to take out most of them while Megaman gave him a little help. He fired his arm cannon at another pair of bots.

"Thanks, Megaman," Pit said.

"Glad to help," Megaman said.

Manic fired his music blasts at another bunch of bots. The noises made the circuits get disoriented. Ant shrunk and went inside them, tearing the wires apart. Pinkie used her cannon and shot a large bot's head right off. She then fired her Morpher into its body, and then jumping off before it blew up taking a lot of other bots with it.

Another bot suddenly grabbed Pinkie and began to squeeze her, but then Spark took out his own Chaos Saber and slashed it into the bot's back, "Backstab!"

Spark then grabbed the bot's head and used his music powers to make the wires inside get damaged. The bot dropped Pinkie before it fell to the ground.

"Thanks, Sparky," Pinkie said.

"No prob, mom," Spark said.

Breeze stopped right next to Manic, Pinkie, and Spark panting a little. "You okay, Breeze?" Manic asked.

Breeze wiped the sweat off of his head and had a sip from a bottle of energy water, "You kidding me? I could do this all day."

All the heroes began to communicate to each other through earbuds in their ears. "Man, I'm starting to run out of steam!" Spider said as he kicked a bot away from him.

"We won't be able to stop this war from down here!" Sunset said as she and Solar slashed bots with their Chaos Swords.

"You're right!" Strike said, "We need to stop my father and destroy his ship!"

"I'll take care of that!" Sonic said as he began to fly up to the ship, "Everyone else, stay down here!"

The heroes and girls all nodded as Sonic flew up to the ship. Strafe called to Metal, "GRR! Metal Sonic, turn to Metal Overlord! NOW!"

Metal began to glow bright green, and then he instantly transformed right into his Metal Overlord form, **_"RRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"_**

Sonic teleported himself into the ship. He appeared in the bridge where Strafe was. Strafe yelped when he saw him.

"YOU!" Strafe yelled.

Strafe ran with his speed at Sonic and tried to punch him, but Sonic was able to catch it with no problem. He pushed Strafe back launching him onto the control pads. He accidently hit the self-destruction button.

"Alert!" a voice for the ship yelled, "Ship had been set to self-destruct! Detonation in T-minus three minutes!"

Strafe growled, "If you're gonna blow up the ship, then we're all coming with it!"

Strafe tapped on the controls. The main cannon had aiming right to the ground. Strafe chuckled, "Once I fire this cannon, this world will be gone!"

Sonic gasped, "NO! PLEASE! DON'T!"

Strafe had his finger right above the button, "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't."

Suddenly a small white electric energy mist appeared right beside Sonic, and then Strike appeared.

"Father," Strike said, "Please, you never wished to be this way. This is not who you are."

"It is now because of what you did," Strafe said, "You took our dream from me and made it all your own."

Strike sighed, "That is true. I did make our dream come true when I created Central Atlanta, but I wasn't trying to steal your spotlight."

Strafe's eyes widened a little, "W-what?"

"Strafe, think about it," Sonic said.

Some screens on the walls showed scenes of Central Atlanta as Sonic said, "Look at this wonderful place that Strike built. He created a future."

"Exactly," Strafe said angrily, "a future that was meant to be ours, but he made it as his own future and ruined mine!"

"You don't understand, Dad," Strike said as he was suddenly in his normal form and his suit was in the original colors, "Before I built it, what I saw were people inspired by each other, and by you. People, including myself, have been taking what you made… and making something new out of it to share across the world."

Strafe was now showing a surprised look, "Really?"

Strike nodded. Sonic then spoke, "You… don't have to be… the bad guy. You… are the most talented… most interesting… and most extraordinary person in the multiverse."

These words were astonishing to Strafe. Then Strike said, "And you are capable of amazing things, Dad… because you are… the special one."

Strafe was more astonished than he had ever felt before. Sonic then continued, "And so am I. And so are your sons. And so is everyone. There may be people who go crazy enough to be a villain, but it's also true that everyone is a hero. It's about all of us."

Strike said, "Right now, it's about you. And you…"

Sonic and Strike held out their hands to Strafe as Sonic said, "You can still change everything."

Strafe sighed as he pulled his hand away form the button. He walked over to Sonic and Strike, and he pulled them both into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Strafe said as tears formed in his eyes.

"It's okay, Dad," Strike said, "We forgive you."

Strafe smiled, "Thank you."

When they parted from the hug, Strike then said, "Dad, I believe it's time you said goodbye to these powers."

Strafe nodded as Strike held out his hands. Whitish blue energy surrounded them and Strafe. Then a moment later, the energy disappeared and Strafe didn't feel his Speed Force powers anymore.

Strike then put his hand behind him and pulled out something. It was a sample of his DNA in a needle. He injected in Strafe's arm, and then Strafe felt completely healthy again.

Strafe smiled again, "Thank you, Strike. Thank you, Sonic."

Sonic and Strike nodded. But then the ship began to shake as the voice, "Alert! Detonation in T-minus fifteen seconds!"

Sonic, Strike, and Strafe all gasped. "There's no time to stop it! We have to leave now!" Strafe said.

"I got it!" Sonic said, "Chaos Control!"

Sonic, Strike, and Strafe teleported away before the began to fall apart, "Five, four, three, two, one."

 ** _KA-BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!_** The ship was destroyed. All the heroes and girls cheered as all the Meta-bots all fell onto the ground. Everyone from all the places around the world saw it on TV and they cheered.

Metal Overlord suddenly shouted, "THIS IS NOT OVER YET!"

Suddenly, all of the Meta-bots, even the one that were destroyed were all standing back up.

"Oh, come on!" Reaper said.


	15. Chapter 15

A large bot launched a massive missile at the heroes and girls. They all screamed in fear and covered themselves, but then all of a sudden, a massive wall of pure energy blocked the missile, and when it hit, it just had a big bent on it before it fell to the ground.

Everyone looked and saw the energy wall before it disappeared. Then they all looked up and saw… Specter in his suit with his energy sword.

Specter landed in front of all the heroes and girls, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Specter!" Reaper said, "You're okay!"

"I'm more than okay," Specter said, "This is something that I realized. I'm a god as well."

"Wait, you are?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah," Specter said, "The God of the Void."

"That's great!" Solar said.

"Wait, who are all you kids?" Specter asked about thee children from the future.

"Oh, they are my friends and family from my time," Tempest said.

"Oh, okay," Specter said.

Suddenly, Sonic, Strike, and Strafe appeared. Strike saw Specter said, "Specter?"

"Hey, pal," Specter chuckled, "Glad to see you're okay."

"We're more than okay," Sonic said, "Strafe is back to how he was."

"But there's still one problem," Strafe said, "Metal Overlord."

"How do we stop him?" Silver asked, "We could go super."

Strafe then had an idea, "Wait, I think I have a better idea."

Strafe whispered something to Sonic and Strike. They nodded, "Good idea."

A moment later, Breeze, Spider, Ant, Tracer, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Pit, Megaman, Kirby, Metaknight, Pikachu, and Charlizrd were being prepared to fight the army again.

High in the sky, Sonic, his friends, the heroes and the gods were on floating rock with platforms for each of them.

"I hope this works," Rainbow said.

"I think it'll work, and it'll be fun," Sunset said.

"I've always been a really big fan of this song," Strike said.

"You know what to do!" Sonic said, "Now!"

The gods, the girls, and the children all took out their words and put the blades into their rocks. A burst of sound echoed throughout everywhere. Metal Overlord, the bots, and the heroes on the ground all looked up. Cameras from cities were filming and really bright spotlights shined on the rocks and the heroes in the sky.

 **(Starset – My Demons)**

The Rainbooms began to play their instruments and Twilight had a microphone. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Manic, and Silver were playing their instruments as well.

 _Sonic: Mayday, mayday_

 _The ship is slowly sinking_

 _They think I'm crazy_

 _But they don't know the feeling_

 _They're all around me_

 _Circling like vultures_

 _They wanna break me_

 _And wash away my colors_

 _Wash away my colors!_

Thunder began to rumble and lightning began to flash in the sky. The bolts were hitting the Meta-bots destroying them. "WHAT!?" Metal Overlord yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Sonic and friends all began to sing and their voices echoed everywhere.

 _Rainbow: Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Tempest: Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: (Kay, okay, okay)_

 _Tails: We are one and the same_

 _Sophia: Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: (Way, away, away)_

 _Sonic: Save me if I become…_

 _My demons_

The Rainbooms came onto the rock pillars and had their instruments out. Twilight was there as well. It was beginning to rain. Strike, Specter, and Reaper went into their true potential forms. Reaper's hair, arms, and legs went on fire. Specter was surrounded by bright red aura.

 _Sunset: I cannot stop this_

 _Sickness taking over_

 _Twilight: It takes control and…_

 _Drags me into nowhere_

 _Solar: I need your help_

 _I can't fight this forever_

 _Tempest: I know you're watching_

 _All: I can feel you out there!_

So many lights began flashing on the heroes and girls in the sky as the thunder roared. Rainbine and Ghost joined in the song. Rainbine's electricity crackled around her while Ghost's purple aura soared around him.

 _Strike: Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Rainbine: Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: (Kay, okay, okay)_

 _Specter: We are one and the same_

 _Ghost: Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _Sonic-Rainbooms: (Way, away, away)_

 _Sonic: Save me if I become…_

 _My demons_

Strike, Specter, and Reaper's dragons came out. Specter's dragons were made of pure red energy. They all flew in circles around the heroes and girls. The children were singing.

 _Tempest: Take me over_

 _Citrine: The walls below_

 _Sophia: Fly forever_

 _Ronald: Don't let me go_

 _Solar: I need a savior_

 _Crystal: To heal my pain_

 _Amber: When I become my worst enemy…_

 _Spark: The enemy!_

The song was beginning to sound so intense for the bots, they all began to blow up. Metal Overlord yelled in utter pain as he was blowing up from all the noise, **_"NO! NO! STOP!"_**

Everyone began to sing all together. Sonic and Strike led for the rest. Sonic grew his Harmonic wings on his back from the Battle of the Bands, and Strike had large whitish blue electric wings on his back.

 _Sonic: Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay_

 _All: (Kay, okay, okay)_

 _Strike: We are one and the same_

 _Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away_

 _All: (Way, away, away)_

 _Sonic and Strike: Save me if I become…_

 _All: My demons!_

Everyone went into super-like forms. The storm stopped and the clouds completely cleared up from the sky, revealing the full moon and it shined all over the land.

 _Children: Take me high and I'll sing_

 _Sonic and Strike: Oh you make everything okay, okay, okay (Rainbow: My demons)_

 _All: (Kay, okay, okay) (Tempest: My demons)_

 _Rainbooms: We are one and the same_

 _Sonic and Strike: Oh you take all of the pain away, away, away (Sunset: My demons)_

 _All: (Way, away, away) (Solar: My demons)_

Sonic and Strike did the final part of the song together as all of the Meta-bots were destroyed and Metal Overlord exploded. Their auras shot bright gold beams of light high into the sky.

 _Sonic and Strike: Save me if I become…_

 _My demons_

 **(End of song)**

It was all over. The heroes had won the war. Everyone cheered for their heroes. Sonic, his friends, the girls, the gods, and the children were all turned back to their normal forms again. Their floating rocks disappeared. They all slowly hovered down to the ground. Bright colorful lights sparkled in the sky.

When they landed, everyone came around them and cheered for them. They all had microphones and cameras. They began to ask them all questions.

"Should we try to get out of here?" Breeze asked.

"What's the point?" Sonic said, "We saved the world in front of everyone."

Later that night, everyone from all over the country was at an outdoor awards ceremony. Sonic, his friends, the girls, the children, the gods, and the heroes were all on the stage. The seats from all around were full of people cheering for them.

The mayor of Canterlot City, Mare announced, "Citizens of Canterlot City, it is my great honor to thank these brave kids for taking great risk and saving our world."

The people put a gold metal around their heroes' necks. Mayor Mare continued, "And I want to thank their leaders, Sonic the Hedgehog and Strike the Speed Force God for stopping that monster and that battle ship. Give it all for our heroes!"

Everyone cheered for their heroes. Sonic, Strike, and all of their friends waved to everyone.

The next morning, at Canterlot High, the competitors for CHS and Crystal Prep had all won gold metals as well. They were all friends with each other. Twilight was sitting on the stairs with Spike.

Cadance walked over to Twilight, "I guess that was one way to finish your time at Crystal Prep. Pretty sure Cinch will be fast-tracking your application after all of that."

"I've been thinking about it, and…" Twilight said, "I'm not so sure now is the time for me to apply to Everton."

"Really?" Cadance asked.

"I may know about a lot of things," Twilight said, "But Friendship isn't really one of them. And I'm definitely not going to learn more about by being alone all the time."

"So you're staying at Crystal Prep?" Cadance asked.

"Well, it seems the students here at CHS know an awful lot about the subject," Twilight said, "I don't suppose…"

"You could transfer to this school instead," Cadance suggested.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"You'd certainly be missed at Crystal Prep," Cadance said, "But I think that's a great idea. I'll be sure to speak to Principle Celestia about it right away."

Sonic, Strike, and their friends were all in front of the portal. Rainbine and Ghost were there as well.

"So, you ready to try it?" Ghost asked.

"I'm up for it," Strike said, "Stand back."

Everyone stood back as Strike took a deep breath. He slowly raised his hand as his electricity and aura covered it. A blue electric vortex opened up in front of him. Everyone else watched as Strike slowly walked into it.

Strike was in the positive Speed Force. All around, the energy was bright blue with white lightning. Strike could then see something just straight ahead of him. He slowly walked towards it. When he got close to it, he saw what it was. It was his Sunset sleeping. She looked completely healed.

Strike picked his up and held her bridal style. Then he turned around and headed out of the Speed Force. When they got out, everyone gasped when they saw Strike's Sunset in his arms.

Soon, Strike's Sunset's eyes slowly began to open. When she was able to see, the first thing she saw was Strike, "S-Strike? Is that you?"

"Yes, Sunset, it's me," Strike said.

Strike put his girlfriend down on her feet. His Sunset looked around and saw Sonic, his friends, and everyone else around.

"W-What's going on?" Strike's Sunset asked.

"It's okay," Strike said, "I'll explain everything when we get home. And don't worry, Rainbine and Ghost are on our side."

Strike's Sunset looked and saw that Rainbine and Ghost were there. Tails and Citrine walked over to Rainbine, "We've found a solution to get those earpieces off."

Tails and Citrine took out some small mechanical pieces. Tails put his on Rainbine's right earpiece and Citrine put his on the left earpiece. Then, right away, the earpieces were loose from Rainbine's ears. Tails and Citrine slowly removed the earpieces. Rainbine was back to normal Rainbow Dash, and she didn't feel her powers again. Her eyes were normal as well again.

"Ah, it's good be back to normal," Rainbine said.

"Well," Strafe said, "It's time to go home. Son?"

Strike nodded. He held his hand and opened a breach back to the other world. Strike turned to his friends, "It was an honor to fight by your side."

Tails came to Strike, "If you happen to need us, then we're just a call away."

Tails handed Strike a communication device. Strike smiled, "Thanks."

"I've been able to close all the other breaches for good," Specter said, "So Strike can just create his own."

Strike then opened another breach next to the one to his world. It was the way home for Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Tracer, Megaman, Link, Kirby, Metaknight, Pikachu, and Charlizard. They all entered it as Tracer, "The world could always use more heroes."

That breach closed. Then Strike's friends all walked into the portal. Sonic and Strike shook each other's hands.

"Thanks, Strike," Sonic said, "We never would've gotten this done without your help."

"What about me?" Specter joked, "I was there too."

Sonic and Strike ignored him. "Always glad to help," Strike said, "If you need me, just call me. See you around?"

"Yeah," Sonic said.

Sonic and Strike gave each other a fist-bump. Strike then just thought of something. "Sonic, if you ever want to come to Central Atlanta, then you deserve this."

Strike's hand had blue electricity and aura surrounding it. The electric aura slowly hovered off of Strike's hand and it transferred into Sonic. Sonic now had a bit of Strike's powers.

"I figured since Tempest has my powers, this might be the way so he still can," Strike said.

Sonic smiled, "Thanks."

Strike nodded and he jumped through the breach. Specter then asked, "Hey, Sonic."

"Yeah?" Sonic asked.

"You ever heard of-" Specter was cut off as he noticed a pair of electric flaming chains was wrapped around him. He saw Ghostspeed was on his bike holding the chains with a smirk, "Oh no."

Ghostspeed chuckled, "See you, Sonic."

Ghostspeed revved up his bike and went through the breach pulling Specter into it with Specter screaming, "AAAAAAAAHH!"

When Ghostspeed went through, the chains unwrapped and Specter was spinning in many circles as he went in, "WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHOA-WHAAAAAAA!"

The breach closed as Sonic, the Mobians, the girls, and the children all laughed. Tempest then said, "All right, now we need to return to our time."

The other children nodded. Tempest held his hand and created a time-breach. The children said to their parents, "Goodbye. We love you."

The children entered the time-breach, and then it disappeared. Everyone was glad that everything was normal again.

"I do wonder how it will feel to be parents in the future," Rainbow said.

"I think it'll be wonderful," Sonic wrapped his arm around Rainbow.

Fluttershy asked Sunset, "Still no word from Princess Twilight?"

Sunset checked in her book, "Not yet. But I think I may have figured out how magic works in this world. We pony up when we're showing the truest part of ourselves. I was so busy waiting for someone else to give me the answers, that I gave up looking for them myself. I'm sure there will be more magical problems that pop up in this world, but like Applejack said, Princess Twilight has got her problems to worry about in Equestria. We can't expect her to always be around to help us."

Twilight and Celestia walked over to the group. "But maybe I can be?" Twilight asked.

"It seems we have a new Wondercolt here at Canterlot High," Celestia said.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be, but I'd like try," Twilight said, "If you would all give me a chance."

Sonic, his friends, and the girls all nodded. "I'm sure I can count on you kids to help her feel at home," Celestia said.

"You sure can," Sonic said as he his friends, and the girls all brought Twilight into a group hug.

Later, in the afternoon, they were all in front of the portal having a picnic. They were having a nice lunch, when all of a sudden, the portal glowed and someone popped right out of it.

It was a lavender purple skinned girl with dark berry blue hair with two streaks; one violet purple and the other magenta pink, and violet purple eyes. She was wearing a light arctic blue button up shirt with a magenta purple bowtie, a lapis blue backpack on her back, a dark violet purple skirt with a picture of a pinkish purple starburst on the side with five small white stars around it, and dark violet purple and hot pink legwarmers on top of black dress boots. It was Princess Twilight.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," Princess Twilight said, "I wasn't able to get your messages until now because I was caught in this time-travelling movement. Honestly it was the strangest thing that's ever happened to me. And Sonic, why didn't you tell me what happened to Mobius?"

Sonic stood up, "Oh, I, uh, can explain that later. And plus…" Sonic slowly raised his hand and pointed at the other Twilight.

When Princess Twilight saw her doppelganger, she went wide-eyed in surprise. The Human Twilight smiled nervously at her mysterious other self.

"Well, this is awkward," Manic said.

"Make that the second strangest," Twilight awkwardly said.

 **The end.**

NerfSonicRD: Hey, guys. I hope you enjoyed reading my Sonic in Friendship Games story. Just to let you know, I'm working on the Legend of Everfree story, and I'm almost done. Just be patient until I post it. Until then, see you next time.


End file.
